Angels Temptation traduction de FallenRose
by Hardcoredrugs
Summary: Hermione a chaud , un soir de juin elle sort pour se rafraichir ... Une traduction de Fallenrose by tatacia , je poste l'histoire car tatacia ne poste plus depuis 2007 - 2008 ... REVIEWER SVP .
1. Ce qu'elle vit

-Ce qu'elle vit.

La nuit était bien trop chaude pour Hermione. Ses draps la serraient comme une veste droite – piégeant son corps de leur étreinte lisse et puissante, collant à la peau de ses bras et de ses jambes. Hermione s'était résignée à passer une nuit agitée, et se glissa tranquillement hors du lit. Elle jeta sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama et sorti du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, descendit plusieurs escaliers déserts, franchit les portes du hall d'entrée, et pénétra dans les froids jardins.

Un vent accueillant souffla sur sa frêle silhouette, apportant à Hermione un petit sentiment de réconfort et de soulagement dans cette cruelle chaleur du mois de Juin. Elle ferma ses yeux avec indulgence et laissa le zéphyr rafraîchissant décoller de son cou et ses épaules, ses longues boucles brunes.

Alarmée par un murmure étouffé de voix porté vers elle par la brise, Hermione se raidit et ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, piquée par la curiosité. Hermione marcha dans la direction d'où venaient les murmures, en retirant ses chaussures pour que ses pas ne soient pas entendus. En s'approchant d'un large buisson de rose tout au fond du jardin, les voix se firent plus fortes, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais plutôt qu'ils... gémissaient ? Un gémissement de femme.

Incapable de surpasser sa curiosité, elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par dessus le buisson pour voir où était la propriétaire de cette voix. Hermione dû couvrir sa bouche pour empêcher l'halètement choqué de franchir ses lèvres. C'était Vila Lethorne, une fille de Serpentard jolie mais snob, à qui Draco Malfoy était en train de sauvagement et passionnément faire l'amour!

Ils paraissaient complètement perdus dans leur acte passionné – Le corps nu de Vila enroulé autour de celui de Draco, sa tête rejetée rudement en arrière contre un arbre pendant que le puissant corps de Draco bougeait avec une grande facilité contre le sien, s'enfonçant profondément. Apparemment, c'est surtout Vila qui faisait du bruit, haletant frénétiquement en essayant de réclamer les lèvres de Draco. Détournant sa tête blonde d'elle, il évita ses lèvres et mordit l'épaule de Vila, lui faisant pousser un cri. De plaisir ou de douleur, Hermione n'aurait pas vraiment pu le dire.  
Soudainement, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Draco croisa le regard de Hermione. Pendant une brève seconde, on pu voir le choc se refléter dans ses yeux brillants tandis que la bouche ouverte d'Hermione et son visage rougit lui faisait comprendre la situation. Mais le choc fut vite remplacer par son fameux et malin sourire en coin. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, il continua à s'enfoncer durement en Vila, son corps perlant de sueur tandis que continuait le rituel lubrique, lui faisant crier son intense plaisir.

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué comme le corps de Draco était fort et puissant. Tandis que ses yeux supportaient son regard, elle réalisa à quel point il était…sexy. Horrifiée par ses pensées, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur, et constatant que ses pieds avaient recouvert leur capacité de mouvement, elle se retourna rapidement et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle fut dans la sécurité de sa chambre. Notant ses pieds froids, elle grogna en réalisant qu'elle avait lâché ses chaussures dès qu'elle avait commencé sa course pour fuir le regard amusé de Draco. Elles étaient toujours là-bas, preuve de son voyeurisme !

Un autre fait frappa immédiatement Hermione : Sa culotte était mouillée! Non, elle ne pouvait avoir apprécié ça... Ce sordide spectacle dont elle venait d'être témoin. En secouant la tête, Hermione regagna son lit. Ca n'avait aucune importance maintenant puisque les vacances d'été commençaient demain, et qu'elle retournait à la maison. Elle n'aurait pas à faire face à Draco avant le début de la septième année, et à ce moment là il aurait peut-être oublié ce qu'elle avait fait et vu. Fermant ses yeux, Hermione tomba dans un sommeil profond, les images du corps de Draco, de ses lèvres et de ses yeux, s'introduisant sans cérémonie dans ses rêves.

C'était seulement la première d'une longue série de nuits remplies de désir, aucours desquelles Hermione s'endormit avec Draco tourmentant ses rêves.


	2. Le chemin du retour

2. Le chemin du retour

Le train attendait, des nuages d'épaisse fumée grise tourbillonnant autour de manière agitée. Hermione se désespérait d'y aller. Sa mère et son père lui avaient terriblement manqué au cours de l'année, et elle avait hâte de les voir.

Après s'être penché à la fenêtre pour faire signe à Hagrid (qui l'avait escorter elle et ses amis à la gare) une dernière fois, Hermione trouva place aux côtés d'Harry et Ron dans un compartiment vide. Harry avait l'air absolument malheureux de retourner à la maison pour l'été. Ron, par contre, parlait non-stop de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire une fois que lui et ses frères seraient de nouveau réunis.

Approuvant distraitement Ron, Hermione se pris à regarder par la fenêtre, ses pensées errant encore vers les événements de la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas pu arrêter de penser à ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vu. Une part d'elle était honteuse d'être resté pour regarder l'acte barbare, une autre part, dont elle ne connaissait pas jusque là l'existence, avait été éveillé par l'excitation et l'envi.

Une envi de ce que Vila avait eu, des sensations qu'elle avait connu. Bien sur, Hermione avait lu des choses à propos du sexe. Et entendre les bruyantes vantardises des autres étudiants au sujet de leurs expériences folles et variées, strictement factuelles ou non, était inévitable. Mais comparé au fait de vraiment être témoin de l'acte – La manière dont Vila jeta sa tête en arrière pendant qu'elle atteignait le sommet de son plaisir ; la manière dont elle gémissait tandis que Draco ravageait complètement son corps ; la manière dont ses ongles creusaient sans pitié les muscles de son dos ; la manière dont ses hanches bougeaient avec la férocité d'une bête sauvage.

Etait-ce uniquement la performance de Draco qui avait rendu ça aussi alléchant ? No, Hermione se gronda pour avoir eu des pensés aussi dangereuses. C'était presque un blasphème de penser à un Serpentard de cette façon, et surtout à Draco Malfoy. En parlant de jouer avec le feu, il était le Diable en personne !

Oh, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comme ce serait bon d'être prise au piège sous lui tandis que son corps musclé se tordrait conter le sien…Ca suffit comme ça, se dit Hermione avec colère, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et tentant de repousser toutes le pensés de Draco hors de son esprit. Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû, et maintenant tu dois absolument l'oublier !

Satisfaite de son plan d'action, Hermione reporta son attention vers un Ron bafouillant et un Harry silencieux. S'installant mieux dans son siège, elle senti quelque chose de dur – dans son sac- s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Hermione pris le sac qui était dans son dos, jeta un œil à l'intérieur, essayant de trouver laquelle de ses affaires l'agaçaient. Sentant du cuir sous ses doigts, elle pris l'objet et le sortit du sac.

Sa main se figea dans les airs lorsque ses yeux fixèrent ce qu'elle tenait. Mes chaussures, cria elle en elle-même. Comment sont elles arrivées là ? Je les ai perdues hier ! D'un coup Hermione vit le morceau de sorcier collant scotché à la semelle de sa chaussure. Réalisant que Harry et Ron n'avaient pas conscience de son désarroi, elle se retourna pour lire la note. L'écriture était étroite et petite avec beaucoup de boucles et de fioritures. Hermione réalisa à qui elle appartenait : Malfoy ! Les mains tremblantes, elle se força à lire.

« Chère Sang de bourbe,  
Je ne t'aurais jamais prise pour une voyeuse. Manifestement, je me trompais. Existe-t-il un acte assez dégradant pour un sang de bourbe ? En tout cas, il apparaît que tu as tellement apprécié le spectacle, que tu as laissé tes chaussures lorsque tu as fui. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas resté pour l'orgasme. Je peux te promettre que tu n'aurais pas été déçue. Du moins Vila ne l'était pas.  
Sois pourtant assurée, que je n'oublierais pas ! Je n'aime pas être espionné, surtout par une idiote petite sang de bourbe.  
A l'année prochaine, je compte déjà les jours.  
Draco Malfoy. "

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient incontrôlablement en rangeant la note dans son sac. Malfoy n'allait pas laisser couler ! Elle n'aurait pas dû être assez idiote pour penser qu'il oublierait. Avait-elle oublié comment il était ?

Hermione n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, avec un petit espoir, que ses peurs se révèlent creuses. En regardant par la fenêtre le paysage de campagne qui défilait, elle su que ce serait un long été.


	3. Nouvelle année , vieux amis

année , vieux amis

Après cinq minutes supplémentaires dans les bras de sa mère, Les poumons d'Hermione commençaient à être de plus en plus comprimés. Si elle ne la lâchait pas bientôt elle raterait définitivement le train.  
Elle était impatiente de revoir Harry et Ron. Ils avaient manifestement gardé contact pendant l'été, correspondant par courrier dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais Ron était toujours occupé avec sa famille et Harry se considérait chanceux si son oncle lui donnait accès à un morceau de papier, et encore plus pour un stylo ou une plume.  
Bien qu'une part d'elle fut impatiente de retourner à Poudlard et de reprendre la routine des cours et examens, une autre part d'elle souhaitait simplement se retourner et revenir à la maison. Bien sur elle avait une raison... une très bonne raison. A la fin de la 6eme année Hermione avait pris le plus arrogant des serpentards de Poudlard dans la plus compromettante des positions. Depuis le jour où elle avait trouvé la lettre qu'il avait subrepticement glissé dans son sac, elle l'avait relut au moins une centaine de fois. Chaque fois qu'elle parcourait ses mots, elle sentait son coeur s'alourdir de terreur.  
Elle n'imaginait même pas une seconde que Draco ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution. C'était un Malfoy, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas? Cela lui faisait peur d'imaginer comment il pensait mener sa vengeance à bien. Avec Lucius pour père, il avait bien sur eu le meilleur professeur. Une petite partie d'elle espérait encore qu'il aurait oublié les événements de l'année passée.  
C'est possible en fait ?

Et juste après, elle repensait avec qui elle traitait, et tout son optimisme s'envolait par la fenêtre. Il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Zut, il a plutôt passé son été entier à imaginer des manières de la faire souffrir. Encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant…  
Hermione embrassa ses parents une dernière fois et marcha doucement vers le Poudlard Express. Les premiers à attirer son attention furent Ron et Ginny. Leur cheveux roux clair tels un mécanisme d'autoguidage les rendaient repérables depuis l'autre bout du train. En les appelant, elle vit comme les yeux de Ron s'animèrent lorsqu'il reconnut sa voix. Et comme Ginny agitait les bras comme une folle, ses longs cheveux retombant devant son joli visage. Repérant Harry, qui se tenait juste derrière Ron, Hermione lui fit signe de la main et se dirigea à travers la foule des étudiants de Poudlard essayant de trouver un compartiment.  
« La vache Hermione t'as l'air radieuse ! » s'exclama Ginny. Hermione rit légèrement. Oui, elle avait changé, elle était aussi très fière de son nouveau look !  
Sa cousine Sarah était venue la voir pendant les vacances et lui avait dit qu'elle était en stage dans un des plus grands salons de beauté de Londres. Hermione lui avait timidement demandé si elle avait un quelconque conseil à lui donner, juste en cas de besoin. Elle eut sa réponse quand Sarah sortit une paire de ciseaux et persuada Hermione d'être son « modèle ». Son « buisson », tel que l'avait déclaré Sarah, avait été dompté, laissant une lisse et brillante coiffure ondulante à sa place. Elle avait gardé la longueur pour qu'elle retombe au milieu du dos. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Mais c'était assez pour s'assurer que plusieurs mecs lui lancent des regards intéressés.  
Ron l'avait manifestement aussi remarqué, vu le rouge qui lui montait qu joues. Ce qui rendit Hermione immensément heureuse.  
'Il était temps qu'il te voit comme une femme…' lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Hermione avait toujours eu un petit béguin pour Ron, et elle avait espéré que cette année quelque chose ressortirait de son attirance pour lui .

« Eh vous avez entendu ? On ne saura pas qui sera Préfète et Préfet en chef avant le début du festin » dit Ron en regardant Hermione. « Apparemment il y a eu quelques discussions pour savoir qui serait choisi pour Préfet en chef, alors Dumbledore a décidé de donner le titre dès que nous reviendrions. Tu vas sûrement être Préfète en chef Hermione. » Il la regarda avec son mignon sourire idiot , et elle n'eut qu'à rire.  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. S'il y a eu des problèmes, qui sait les mesures qui seront prises cette année. » Répondit-elle poliment. Elle ne voulait avoir l'air d'avoir la grosse tête, mais elle avait définitivement toutes les chances d'être Préfète de chef. Après tout qui pouvait être meilleure qu'elle pour ce travail ?  
Le sifflement du départ retentit et tout le monde se précipita sur les sièges. Hermione s'assit près de Harry et pris une grande inspiration tandis que le Poudlard Express se mettait en mouvement.  
« C'est cela… pensa-t-elle, Retour vers Poudlard….et vers lui….

ps : pour ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire avant j'ai modifié des fautes d'accord anglais - francais et supprimé les ndt de la traductrice car j'ai vu dans les reviews que presque tout le monde trouvais ça chiant ^^


	4. Annonce choquante

4. Annonce choquante

Les étudiants de Poudlard s'affairaient dans la grande salle. Des voix recouvrant les autres, saluant les vieux amis, et les nouveaux.

Hermione s'était aussi tôt assise à la table des griffondors, ne voulant pas laisser ses yeux se poser sur un certain serpentard. Elle savait qu'il était quelque part tout près, puisqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un appeler son nom.

Lorsque les étudiants s'installèrent enfin, Dumbledore se leva de son siège avec ce sourire chaleureux et familier accroché au visage. Le premier sujet fut de repartir les premières années dans leurs maisons. Le choipeau ne mis pas longtemps à placer tout le monde ; Poufsouffle accueilli le plus d'élèves cette année, et Serpentard, comme d'habitude, en accueilli le moins. Le choipeau fut mis de côté tandis que Dumbledore attendait debout que les applaudissements s'atténuent. D'après l'expression de son visage, on devinait qu'une autre annonce serait faite, et Hermione avait déjà une bonne idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Comme vous le savez, chaque année, nous désignons les nouveaux Préfets en chef parmi les 7eme années. Normalement ils en sont informés avant le début de l'année, mais cette fois ça a pris légèrement plus de temps. Une grande réflexion a été menée pour choisir des candidats qui travailleraient dur et prendraient leurs responsabilités au sérieux. La décision finale, prise par l'ensemble des professeurs, désigne Mlle Hermione Granger comme notre nouvelle Préfète en chef, félicitations Hermione.

Dumbledore dédia un sourire chaleureux à Hermione tandis qu'à la table des griffondors se croisaient grands sourires et cris d'acclamation. Le regard entendu de Harry la fit sourire pendant que Ron applaudissait bruyamment avec les autres griffondors. Son embarras, et peut-être aussi son triomphe, faisaient rougir ses joues. Pour Hermione le rêve devenait réalité, elle avait travaillé si dur pour obtenir ce statut et finalement, elle l'avait !

Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements se taisent pour prendre la parole une nouvelle fois et faire sa deuxième annonce.

« Maintenant pour le cas de notre Préfet en chef. Cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps et une intense réflexion, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants brillants parmi lesquels choisir. Finalement notre choix s'est porté sur Draco Malfoy qui sera notre nouveau Préfet en chef. Félicitations Draco. Les serpentards applaudirent tandis que le reste des étudiants sursautaient d'horreur. Ils s'inquiétaient apparemment du régime de terreur que Malfoy ferait régner grâce à ce nouveau statut.

Hermione senti son sang quitté son visage, la rendant plus blanche au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce que celai signifiait vraiment. Elle et Draco allaient passer BEAUCOUP de temps ensemble. Des entretiens se tiendraient entre eux deux et leurs dortoirs seraient pratiquement cote à cote. C'était un cauchemar ! Son cauchemar était devenu réalité ! Malfoy rendrait sa vie misérable et aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ferait des moqueries sans fin sur ses sales habitudes de sang de bourbe.

Harry et Ron se fixaient, choqués ; Hermione su à quoi ils pensaient. Ils se demandaient tous deux pourquoi Harry n'avait pas été choisi (ndt : vous avez bien entendu remarqué que ça a été écrit avant le tome5…j'espère que tout le monde à bien lu tous les bouquin sinon j'arrête de traduire ! je vous ai à l'œil !). En fait, c'était une bonne question. Pourquoi pas lui ? Ginny avait remarqué le silence d'Hermione, mais l'avait mal interprété. Elle lui tapota le dos avec entrain

« Wow, je pari que ça t'as choqué, non ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être si modeste ; tu savais au fond de toi que tu serais Préfète en chef. Tu dois être si fière, c'est une grande réussite, bravo ! » Hermione regarda Ginny et approuva d'un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait traverser. Mais elle ne voulait que Ginny sache pour cette limace de Malfoy, alors elle s'assit bien droite et se força à sourire.

Finalement Dumbledore fit apparaître les plats et tous les étudiants se remirent de leur choc en commençant à manger. Hermione écouta avec intérêt les histoires de l'été de Ron et Ginny, et comment Harry avait surmonter cette période avec son oncle et sa tante.

Lorsque la nourriture et la boisson furent consommées et que les conversations s'amenuisèrent, tout le monde commença à prendre le chemin des dortoirs. Hermione pris un autre chemin que Harry et Ron pour rejoindre ses nouveaux quartiers. C'était un chemin totalement différent de celui des dortoirs des autres étudiants. Les murs étaient sombres et Hermione plissait les yeux pour voir où elle allait. Au loin elle voyait une silhouette sombre bouger sur le côté du corridor. Hermione frissonna légèrement, peu sûre qu'elle devait continuer. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé dans le passé, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée que ce soit quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison ! La silhouette se rapprocha d'elle. Ses vêtements flottaient autour de la personne tandis qu'elle approchait. Draco Malfoy apparu de l'obscurité. Il se tenait droit, sa tête portant haut la même arrogance et la confiance qu'il avait déjà la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé pendant l'été et ils tombaient sur ses épaules. Il la dépassait de sa haute stature, la laissant sans défense en sa présence.

Malfoy la regarda de haut en bas ; un sourire apparu doucement en coin sur son beau visage rendant Hermione un peu faible.

« Ma petite sang de bourbe, comme tu as changé… » Il donnait l'impression de l'entourer, ses yeux brûlant l'intérieur de son corps qui se tenait là, immobile. « J'ai vu ta réaction quand tu as su que je serais Préfet en chef. Un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. Maintenant dis-moi Granger, pourquoi cela ? » Ses joues rougir à cette question. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était nerveuse et il faisait tout pour l'accentuer.

« Eh bien Granger ? Tu paris que je sais pourquoi tu es si emplie de ressentiment pour ma nomination ? Aimerais-tu écouter ma théorie ? » Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent pour lui parler à son oreille comme le ferait un amant. Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque la fit frissonner avec une impatience qui la choqua.

« Je pense que tu es très….mécontente que je soit Préfet en chef parce que tu sais que j'en suis capable » Son sourire en coin s'effaçait et dans ses yeux s'alluma une flamme. « Je crois que tu as peur de ce que je te ferais après ton petit acte de voyeurisme de l'année dernière….Que puis-je te faire. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'attira à lui, la soulevant rudement contre son corps musclé.

« C'est bien pour ça cette petite transformation Granger. Pour essayer d'attirer mon attention. Tu veux le même traitement que Vila a eu. Bien… » Sa voix baissa pendant qu'il observait son corps encore une fois une lueur d'envi traversa son regard. Hermione retint sa respiration pendant que ses yeux déshabillaient lentement son corps. « Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne punition que de te donner du plaisir, qu'en dis-tu ? No j'ai décidé de te faire incroyablement souffrir en premier. »

Sa main douce vint légèrement caresser son visage tandis que du bout des lèvres il caressa sa joue. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, choquée par les sensations qui l'envahissaient et énervée contre son corps qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il faisait. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à faire face à Malfoy pour ses actes inexcusables, elle s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus là. Hermione fixa l'obscurité où il avait disparu, son corps chaud….et humide.


	5. Fantasmes

5- Fantasmes

C'était le premier jour de cours, et Hermione était, comme d'habitude au premier rang dans la classe, elle voulait à tout prix commencer. Et même si c'était le cours de potion, ce n'était pas grave ; peu importe pourvu que ça lui enlève Malfoy de la tête. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de sombres cernes montrant à quel son sommeil avait été léger la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait plus osé fermer les yeux puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait Malfoy apparaissait du fond de son esprit. Elle s'était sentie comme une enfant, terrifiée par le monstre vivant sous son lit. Même si Draco n'était pas un monstre, il n'était tout de même pas fréquentable, pas du tout fréquentable.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça allait se passer? S'inquiéter de ce foutu Draco Malfoy toute l'année? Elle était une griffondor ; ils étaient connus pour leur courage. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par Malfoy comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était un serpentard, rusé, retors, et mystérieux. Son esprit s'arrêta sur cette dernière pensée. Mystérieux, oui il était mystérieux....et dangereux. Ses yeux sombres pourraient raconter l'histoire de tous ses pêchés. Et ses lèvres sensuelles pourraient lui dire des mots qui la feraient rougir de choc et embarras. Cette pensée fit courir un délicieux frisson à travers tout son corps, puis la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Fantasmer sur Malfoy.

« Quand vous serez décidée à nous rejoindre, Miss Granger, vous prendrez la page 16 de votre livre de potions. » Les paroles glacées de Rogue la ramenèrent à la réalité, elle rougi en sentant tous les regards des autres étudiants sur elle. Et parmi ces yeux, elle pouvait sentir une certaine paire brûler son dos, la crispant.

Oui, Malfoy la fixait. Elle savait que c'était lui, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il se demande certainement comment Miss je-sais-tout s'est mise dans le pétrin, se dit-elle en ouvrant avec colère son livre à la bonne page. Il se demande ce qu'il peut encore faire pour me tourmenter encore plus qu'il ne la déjà fait. Ce n'est pas assez d'avoir eu à le regarder avec Vila dans une position aussi sordide ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, me faire mal avant de me donner du plaisir ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait occupé son esprit tout au long de la nuit. Malfoy ne lui avait rien apporté d'autre que du stress et de l'angoisse pour les années à avenir, rien à voir avec du plaisir !

Ses mots l'avaient hanté toute la nuit passée, et encore maintenant. « Je pense que tu es très….mécontente que je soit Préfet en chef parce que tu sais que j'en suis capable » Oh, oui, elle était véritablement inquiète de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour se venger. Mais il avait dit une autre chose qui l'avait embrouillé. « Tu veux le même traitement que Vila a eu ? ». Hermione n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, elle avait été trop distraite par son souffle sur le côté de son cou, et sa main caressant doucement sa joue. C'était un geste très intime, sa main nue sur son corps. Leurs chaires chaudes se touchant tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle pour ne pas gémir.

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Malfoy était chaud. Quand ses lèvres avaient frôlé la peau juste en dessous de son oreille, elles étaient magnifiquement chaudes. Pour quelqu'un qui agissait avec autant de froideur, il irradiait de chaleur. Même ses yeux s'étaient animés lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés dans la faible lumière. Il était magnifique, son sourire en coin, son corps, son toucher. « Tu veux le même traitement que Vila a eu? » Sa voix se répétait comme un écho depuis le tréfonds de son esprit jusqu'à son rêve éveillé. C'est alors que ses mots prirent leur sens dans son esprit. « Oh mon Dieu, cria Hermione en elle-même, il croit que je veux coucher avec lui ! »

La terreur lui fit plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Non, non ; non, elle ne voulait pas ça ! Il avait totalement mal interprété ; Son nouveau look n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Absolument rien !

Une petite voix dans sa tête rie d'un air moqueur. Ouai, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. C'est pas comme si c'était lui ton fantasme chaque nuits depuis la fin de l'année dernière, pas vrai ? Luttant contre cette voix dans sa tête, Hermione se figea comme une statue. Elle détestait l'admettre mais c'était la vérité. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu figé dans cet accouplement animal avec Vila, elle n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à se que ça pouvais faire d'avoir son corps ravissant le sien dans cette posture animale.

Oui, quand Sarah avait coupé ses mèches folles et les avait remplacées par des boucles soyeuses, elle s'était demandée ce que Malfoy penserait de son nouveau style. Putain, c'est vrai, elle fantasmait sur lui ! Elle se demanda ce que ça ferait d'expérimenter la même chose que Vila. Qu'il prenne son corps et qu'il fasse des actes sensuel, sauvage, et ingénieux, dictés par son désir.

Et alors? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait agir. Ca resterait secret. Les serpentards et les griffondors étaient des ennemis jurés, tout particulièrement Harry et Malfoy. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry ; elle ne le trahirait jamais comme ça. Surtout que Malfoy essayait surtout de l'effrayer en insinuant des choses comme ça. Mais a ne l'effrayait pas du tout, elle avait simplement réalisé à quel point elle le voulait. A quel point elle voulait le sombre et dangereux serpentard qui était assis seulement deux rangs derrière elle, fixant toujours son corps.

Le cours continua pendant une éternité. Rogue, comme à son habitude, cassant toute personne qui osait faire une erreur dans SON cours. Menaçant d'enlever des points aux griffondors et faisant ricaner tous les serpentards. Hermione quitta la salle avec Harry et Ron, les écoutant se plaindre de Rogue qui était sur leur dos. Puisqu'ils avaient tous une heure de libre, Harry et Ron demandèrent à Hermione si elle voulait se joindre à eux pour étudier. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis que les fumées des potions l'avaient étourdi, elle répondit donc que non. L'air frais l'aiderait probablement à éclaircir ses idées.

A l'extérieur, il n'y avait presque personne. Que des premières année essayant des trouver où était situé leur nouvelle salle. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, et s'accosta à un arbre, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. A cause de son manque de sommeil, Hermione était plus que fatiguée, et ce calme lui laisserait du temps pour récupérer. Tandis que ses paupières tombaient lourdement, elle sentit une autre présence à ses côtés. Elle jeta un oeil, et haleta en voyant Malfoy tranquillement assis sur l'herbe à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit elle en essayant de rendre sa voix aussi froide que possible, alors qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir dans les aigus. Malfoy la regarda un innocent sourire sur son beau visage.

« Pourquoi, Granger, je suis assis, ça ne se voit pas ? » sa voix était encore plus condescendante que d'habitude et Hermione serra les dents.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ailleurs ? J'essaye de me reposer » Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire ; elle le su dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

Les sourcils de Malfoy de soulevèrent avec intérêt alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Oh, et pourquoi donc ? »

Hermione se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi négligente « ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Malfoy. » répondit-elle en détournant son regard de ses yeux interrogatifs.

« Mais Granger, je pense que ça a effectivement quelque chose à voir avec moi. Tu dois me dire si ça quoique ce soit à voir avec la conversation que nous avons eue la nuit dernière. »Sa voix s'emplissait d'arrogance tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer l'herbe à ses pieds sans dire un mot. « Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement pour que tu te sentes beaucoup mieux. »

Le corps d'Hermione tremblait à son écoute. « Non merci, Malfoy, je ne crois pas que tu puisse faire quoique ce soit pour que je me sente mieux. » Hermione était sure qu'elle faisait bien. Sortir avec Malfoy serait une grossière erreur de sa part. Ce qu'elle venait de dire semblait drôle puisque Malfoy riait à présent.

« Oh, s'il te plait Granger, nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. Si ça ne l'était pas, tu n'aurais pas ces petites cernes sous les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » Il pris son visage dans sa main et l'amena à faire face à son sourire moqueur. « Dis moi, à quoi tu pensais quand tu étais étendu dans ton lit la nuit dernière ? Non, ne me dis rien, je devine déjà. Sans hésiter, la m^me chose que celle à laquelle tu pensais en cours de potion tout à l'heure. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; il savait ! Il savait qu'elle avait pensé à lui ! Son expression était plus qu'une confirmation pour Malfoy. Se rapprochant il encercla sa taille avec son bras et l'amena plus près de lui. Choquée par cette action soudaine, Hermione ne bougea pas quand il baissa sa tête vers elle en capturant ses lèvres.

Son baiser était lent et sensuel. Bougeant ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes, ses mains enserrèrent plus fermement sa taille la rapprochant encore. Sa langue parcouru sa lèvre inférieure, et la fit gémir de désir. Son choc s'estompant, elle pouvait sentir son corps attiré par le sien. Mais elle sentait autre chose aussi, quelque chose de dur s'immisçant entre ses cuisses. Sentir son désir pour elle entre ses jambes la rendit extrêmement mouillée. La langue de Malfoy fit son chemin jusqu'à la chaleur de sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne.

Son baiser ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà connu ; ses lèvres étaient douces, mais son baiser était dominateur, la réduisant à son contrôle. Elle pressa follement son corps contre le sien, gémissant à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son érection entrer en contact avec la zone humide entre ses jambes. Cette sensation était incroyable ; elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Sa bouche ravissait la sienne tandis qu'il laissait sa langue découvrir sa bouche.

Hermione gémit essayant d'approfondir le b aiser. Mais pendant que ses doigts parcouraient se long cheveux doux, il se dégagea lentement. Sa respiration était légèrement irrégulière, alors qu'Hermione avait carrément le souffle coupé. Son visage était rouge de désir et ses cuisses trempées d'excitation. Malfoy lui sourit, sachant qu'il venait d'avoir la preuve de son secret désir pour lui.

« Eh bien, Granger, je crois que tu me détestes ! » Il décrocha ses mains de son cou et la regarda de haut triomphalement. « Espérons que tu pourras te reposer cette nuit. Tu auras besoin de toute la force que tu pourras rassembler. » Lui lançant un malicieux sourire en coin, il la laissa là encore une fois, excitée et terriblement frustrée.


	6. Doutes

6 – Doutes

Hermione avait serrer les dents si fort et depuis si longtemps, qu'elle était étonnée de les sentir encore recouvertes d'émail. Le reste de la semaine avait été un enfer. Malfoy ne l'avait pas approché depuis ce jour sous l'arbre. Mais ses yeux la suivaient partout. Quand elle mangeait avec Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle, elle savait qu'il la regardait. Quand il s'asseyait derrière elle pendant les cours, elle sentait son regard enflammé percer un trou dans son dos.

Son sourire en coin était de plus en plus culotté chaque fois qu'elle osait le regarder - même si ça n'arrivait plus trop souvent maintenant. Elle gardait ses yeux rougit baissés et sa tête plongée dans ses livres si fiables. Hermione avait refusé l'invitation de Harry d'aller le voir, lui et Ron, jouer au Quidditch car elle savait qu'il seraient opposés aux serpentards. Elle ne voulait pas que Malfoy s'approche aussi près que la fois précédente, c'était bien trop périlleux.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un danger en lui-même. Elle était certaine de pouvoir s'occuper de lui - sans problème. Le danger ne résidait pas dans ce que Draco pouvait lui faire, mais plutôt dans ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Quand il l'avait embrassé, tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ces romans victoriens avaient pris leur sens. La passion, le feu, et le besoin dévastateur de faire durer ce moment pour toujours. Si Malfoy ne s'était pas écarté, Merlin sait jusqu'où elle aurait été.

Finalement le week-end arriva, Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Plus aucun cours avec Malfoy la regardant de ses yeux froids cherchant l'affrontement. Elle pourrait traîner avec Ron et Harry comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Si elle restait avec eux à chaque instant, alors Malfoy n'oserait même pas venir près d'elle et elle serait sauve de ces suggestions indécentes.

En plus, Malfoy ne voudrait pas voir sa couverture s'envoler. Après tout Malfoy ne voudrait pas que qui que ce soit sache au sujet de sa petite mission de corruption de la sale sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas? D'après ce que les serpentards savaient, ses rapports restaient dans leur cercle. Les filles comme Vila étaient ses proies habituelles, pas une sorcière sans intérêt née de moldus.

C'est ce qui rendait tout ça si bizarre. Malfoy détestait les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi tenté d'en séduire une. Hermione avait arreté d'essayer de le comprendre dix minute après leur première rencontre en première année. Il avait été si arrogant et orgueilleux, elle avait simplement eu envi de lui jeter un sort trois fois de suite.

Entrant dans Poudlard comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Sans scrupule, il avait tout de suite pris la place de Prince des serpentards, et commencé à donner des ordres à tout le monde autour. Hermione avait continué à le détesté de plus en plus tout au long des années. Mais plus elle détestait ses extérieurs cruels, plus elle désirait secrètement son corps. Même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se contenir, son désir le dépassait malgré elle.

Et aujourd'hui elle obtenait finalement un accomplissement. Son attention était complètement fixée sur elle et son corps semblait réagir au sien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait quand ils s'étaient embrassé il y a moins d'une semaine.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait senti si dur, même à travers le tissu des vêtements qu'ils portaient. Même si sa jupe et sa robe avaient empêché un contact complet. Hermione pouvait dire que Malfoy devait être très bien doté. Le simple fait de l'imaginer entre ses cuisses la fit gémir.

Merlin, quel plaisir il pourrait lui procurer. Son corps avait été fait pour procurer du plaisir aux femmes. Tout chez lui criait "faites moi l'amour". Sa bouche ne demandait qu'à être vénérée par ses lèvres. Oh...comme elle rêverait de les vénerer.

Pour la centième fois cette semaine, Hermione se botta mentalement les fesses pour penser à des choses pareilles. Malfoy n'était pas fréquentable. Pas du tout fréquentable, absolument pas. Il était ce que toute femme désirait, mais que seule celles comme Vila pouvaient savoir la magie qu'il pratiquait sur leur corps.

Hermione serra les poings en pensant à Malfoy donnant à Vila encore plus qu'elle n'avait déjà eu l'année passée. C'était totalement injuste! Vila était une 7eme année belle et sophistiquée. Ses parents étaient des sang purs connus, pas autant que les Malfoy, mais tout de même connus du monde magique. Vila aurait pu être belle, mais c'était une sorcière vicieuse et sadique. Une snob fille à papa, elle avait pour habitude d'avoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et d'aller jusqu'au bout pour l'obtenir. Comme elle était parfaite pour Malfoy. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ce genre de femme serait certainement les seules que Malfoy connaîtrait jamais. Des amantes qui voudraient recevoir et ne jamais donner en retour. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la signification de faire l'amour. ce soir là Malfoy avait eu une relation sexuelle avec Vila, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Hermione n'avait jamais fait l'amour, ni même eu une relation sexuelle. Elle voulait se réserver pour quelqu'un qui la désirerait vraiment. Quelqu'un qui la protégerait et l'aimerait. Mais les chances semblaient minces. Aucun homme n'avait montré de réel intérêt pour elle. Seulement Krum lors du bal, et ça faisait déjà trois ans. Ca s'était si mal terminé qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, rentrer sous terre. Et puis il y avait Ron ; Il l'aimait depuis des années maintenant, et elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il était gentil, doux et trouvait toujours un moyen de la faire rire. Mais elle ne savait s'il lui avouerait un jour ses sentiments.

Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malfoy, ça devait prendre fin ici et maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser ses amis d'une manière aussi méchante. Ils pourraient être tellement déçus si elle répondait à son désir pour Malfoy, et elle serait extrêmement fâchée contre elle même. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour rester loin de lui. Ron et Harry seraient sa bouée de sauvetage. Tant qu'elle restait avec eux il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle rencontre de nouveau Malfoy. C'est ce qu'elle pensait.


	7. Confrontations

7 – Confrontation

La journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer. Hermione avait directement rejoint Harry et Ron et ensemble ils étaient allé à la Grande Salle en riant et en blaguant. Pour la première fois cette semaine, Hermione senti une vague de répit bien mérité l'envahir.

Dans la Grande Salle Malfoy ne lui avait même pas jeté un second regard puisqu'il était occupé à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle. Quoiqu'il leur raconte, ça devait être drôle puisqu'ils avaient un sourire benêt plaqué sur leur visage. Hermione était heureuse qu'il ne la fixe pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Peut-être avait-il laissé tomber ? Serait-ce possible ? Après tout il l'avait assez fait s'inquiéter sur ses intentions. Peut-être allait-il laisser couler, maintenant. Elle applaudit le sort.

Ca avait vraiment l'air d'être ça. Dès que Malfoy eu fini de parler avec Crabbe et Goyle, Vila apparu à ses côtés en battant des (faux-) cils et murmura discrètement quelque chose à son oreille. Malfoy sourit légèrement et se retourna pour la regarder. Il se pencha au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose en retour qui la fit rougir.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il se passait entre Malfoy et Vila, et honnêtement elle ne voulait pas. Détournant le regard elle attendit Harry et Ron, Sans regarder une fois de plus à la table des serpentards. Quoique Malfoy veuille faire avec une serpentard pourrie gâtée comme Vila, elle n'avait rien à voir avec. N'y avait-il pas moins d'une minute qu'elle avait souhaité qu'il ait laissé tomber ses avances ? Si c'était le cas, elle devrait fêter le fait de pouvoir finalement se balader dans Poudlard sans avoir à vérifier chaque couloir avant. Mais où était donc passé ce nouveau sentiment de répit ?

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Ron s'entraînaient sur leur balai, faisant démonstration de leur talent à qui regardait. Hermione remarqua que Ron devenait très bon et un soupçon de muscles avait commencé à apparaître sur sa silhouette dégingandée. C'était sûrement dû à tous les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il avait fait . Il s'était entraîner plus dur que tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, et elle admirait sa détermination à s'améliorer. La saison de Quidditch commençait lundi et tout le monde saisissait leur dernière chance de s'entraîner.

Hermione finit par s'ennuyer de regarder et décida qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'une bonne séance d'étude. En allant vers sa chambre elle rentra dans Rogue au détour d'un couloir. Rogue réalisa qui était là et son visage s'enveloppa du plus grand agacement. Hermione savait qu'elle allait se faire disputer et se prépara mentalement.

« Mademoiselle Granger avez-vous la moindre idée de là où vous devriez être en ce moment ? » Ses mots articulés l'embrouillèrent, et elle resta là avec l'air le plus simple sur son visage. Mieux valait jouer l'idiote.

« En tant que Préfète en chef, il est de votre devoir de passer votre après-midi de une heure à trois heures avec M. Malfoy. Vous avez des affaires à régler » Rogue observa le choc se dessiner sur son visage et il sourit méchamment.

« Il apparaît que vous n'êtes pas aussi organisée que vous semblez le croire, Melle. Granger. Je suggère que vous alliez immédiatement à la salle commune des Préfets. » Après cela, Rogue parti, faisant frissonner Hermione ; Rogue était une personne tellement méprisable. Qui pouvait savoir pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé ?

Hermione laissa les mots de Rogue se perdre dans les rouages de son cerveau. Bien sur c'était le réunion des Préfets en chef aujourd'hui et elle devait discuter des préoccupations et des plaintes des étudiants avec Malfoy. Elle avait totalement oublié et Malfoy serait sans aucun doute furieux qu'elle arrive aussi tard. Malfoy n'allait pas du tout aimer ça et il allait extrêmement détester l'idée qu'une sang de bourbe le fasse attendre.

« Encore un point contre moi » pensa-t-elle en prenant le chemin de leur salle.

Il lui restait une petite pointe de panique lorsqu'elle réalisa que Malfoy avait apparemment laissé tomber sa promesse de la faire « souffrir » .

« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'est même pas pointé ! » Pensa-t-elle en courant dans les escalier d'un pas léger. « Tout à l'heure, il avait l'air si occupé avec Vila qu'il s'est chargé d'affaires plus importantes que de m'infliger des souffrances ».

Mais elle n'eut pas de chance cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle entra dans leur salle, Malfoy était assis dans l'un des canapé, les sourcils froncés.

« Où étais-tu ? » Dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. « Tu as plus de trente minutes de retard, j'ai dû me charger de toutes les notes moi-même. »

Il pointa la table basse près de lui. Hermione vit un tas de feuilles amoncelé sur le dessus. Une sensation de nausée l'envahit ; Malfoy avait traité tout ça seul pendant qu'elle regardait Harry et Ron jouer au Quidditch.

« Draco ; Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié…je veux dire…Je ne savais pas… » Hermione arrêta de bégayer et une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Malfoy. Il avait eut l'air choqué. Hermione le fut aussi. Il releva la tête et l'observa avec curiosité.

« Alors, maintenant, on s'appelle par nos prénom…Hermione ? » Ses dents étincelèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il vit l'horreur frapper son visage. Oh Merlin! Elle l'avait appelé Draco ! Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, jamais ! Peu de serpentards étaient assez hardis pour l'appeler par son prénom !

« N'aie pas peur, Hermione. » Il dit son nom avec une telle facilité, on aurait cru qu'il roulait sur sa langue .Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à prononcer son prénom. Il avait l'air d'aimer la voir se tortiller nerveusement.

« Ces jours-ci tu me regardes avec si peu d'assurance… Qu'est-il arrivé à la langue aiguisée de la fière sorcière qui aimait tant me tourmenter ? Elle me manque ! »Hermione recula devant Malfoy qui s'approchait lentement d'elle avec une douceur alarmante.

« Oui, cette fille qui aimait me lancer des phrases acides me manque. Que lui est-il arrivé, Hermione ? » Son corps frémissant, de peur ou d'excitation, était désormais totalement plaqué contre le mur.

« C'est ta faute , Malfoy » Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais il entendit clairement ce qu'elle dit.

« Avant, ça ne t'a jamais arrêté, Granger. Quand je faisais des remarques menaçantes à toi, la belette, ou le balafré, ça ne t'a jamais mis dans cet état. Donc, je dois te demander, pourquoi ce soudain changement ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir un sanglot qui l'aurait facilement trahit. Il la dominait, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête la clouait au mur. Elle était prisonnière de son regard hostile. La où elle était, son odeur était si présente et si puissante qu'elle ne pouvait respirer. Elle se sentait étourdie de savoir que c'était l'odeur naturelle de Draco. Il attendait toujours sa timide réponse et l'interrogeait de son regard froid. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'évitait si désespérément.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu mens ! » Ses mains se refermèrent sur ses poignets. Il les plaqua durement sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête et elle se tortilla de douleur. « Tu agis de cette manière pour une raison bien précise et je veux savoir laquelle. » Hermione vit la lueur perfide dans ses yeux et sut que, cette fois, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle jouait avec de la glace si froide qu'elle se brûlait.

« Malfoy, je t'en prie…Je ne sais pas ! Je ne voulais pas te regarder toi et Vila cette nuit là ! Il faisait chaud et j'avais besoin d'air frais ! Tu dois laisser tomber ; on ne va pas continuer comme ça toute l'année ! » Tout son corps tremblait. Accepterait-il cette réponse ?

Il recula de quelques pas et l'observa de près. Qui savait ce qu'il pensait ? Son analyse de ce qu'elle avait dit ne lui pris pas longtemps.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que tu nous regardais intentionnellement, Granger. Tu es tellement angoissé par ce qui est bien ou mal, et tu sais qu'espionner comme ça est très, très mal » Sa voix se faisait plus profonde à mesure qu'il parlait. Ses derniers mots le firent sourire légèrement en coin.

« Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Elle était à la fois désespérée et anxieuse d'avoir la réponse. Hermione fit un pas vers lui sans s'en rendre compte.

« Si je n'ai rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi me blesses-tu ? » L'horreur secoua Hermione jusqu'au fond d'elle-même quand elle entendit un rire froid venir de Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il rire d'elle comme ça ! Elle était terriblement sérieuse !

« Parce que c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ! » Siffla-il en mettant du venin dans chacun de ses mots. « La toute puissante Hermione Granger suppliant l'ennemi de son meilleur ami ! Sais-tu à quel point cette pensée est excitante pour moi ? Quand nous nous sommes embrassé et que tu t'es scotché à moi comme mourrant de soif ! Tu as autant envi de moi que moi de toi ; la seule chose, c'est que tu ne l'admettras jamais. A la place tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, ou tu t'entoures de tes « amis ». Tu devrais t'habituer à ma présence, Granger, parce que je ne vais aller nulle-part avant longtemps. »

Puis, comme quelques jours auparavant, sa bouche tomba sur la sienne. Mais cette fois son baiser était brut et affamé, si différent de celui doux et tendre qu'elle avait reçu. Sa bouche meurtrissait ses lèvres souples. Hermione essaya de crier mais ses forces l'arrêtèrent.

« Stop ! » Pensa-t-elle, en commençant à paniquer. Ce n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la férocité.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait bouger son bras droit, et releva sa main avec autant de rapidité et de puissance qu'elle le pouvait. Elle frappa Malfoy à la joue gauche et le vit chanceler en arrière. Il se tint le visage, les yeux fermés, essayant de contenir la douleur. Elle n'attendit pas pour voir quels autres dommages elle avait causé. Courrant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et parti dans le couloir loin de ce bâtard sans cœur.

Elle ne vit jamais Malfoy observer la cruelle meurtrissure sur sa peau et froncer les sourcils. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'ombre qui passa dans ses yeux quand il décida qu'elle lui paierait ça !


	8. GameOver

8 – GameOver

Hermione devait admettre que quand elle avait frappé Draco, elle avait ressentit une grande vague d'excitation. Mais maintenant ses actions allaient définitivement avoir de sérieuses conséquences. A quoi pensait-elle ?!? Tout cela s'était passé ? Insulter Malfoy était une chose, mais le frapper était une toute autre chose.

« Il doit être en train de bouillonner, pensa-t-elle, j'ai mis toute ma colère dans ce coup, et même s'il est bien bâti, j'ai dû lui faire mal. » Elle peignait ses cheveux et réalisa que sa main tremblait.

« Cette claque m'a aussi fait de l'effet, se dit-elle tristement, je suis une boule de nerfs et Merlin, j'en ai le droit ! »

Hermione n'avait pas du tout quitté sa chambre, et décida qu'il était grand temps d'étudier. Elle n'avait quitté sa chambre que pour les repas, et uniquement quand elle était certaine que Malfoy n'était pas là. Mais même dans ce cas, il y avait un risque. Malfoy était connu pour sa ruse ; Qui savait ce qu'il préparait ! Honnêtement, Hermione préférait ne pas savoir, puisque ça avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec sa soudaine et inexplicable mort !

Frémissant à l'idée de ce que Malfoy planifiait pour elle ; elle se prépara convenablement pour son cours de DCFM. C'était le cours préféré de Malfoy, alors il serait forcément là.

Hermione leva un sourcil. Depuis le début de l'heure elle était assise dans le fond de la classe, ce qui lui donnait un rapide accès à la sortie pour la fin du cours. Toutes les dix minutes elle jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à Malfoy qui était assit tout devant. Elle ne se serait jamais, au grand jamais, attendu à cette réaction de sa part ! Malfoy était juste là…prenant des notes dans son livre quand il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, et chuchotant aux autres serpentards quand il en avait l'occasion. Normal ?

C'était tellement bizarre. Il n'avait même pas une égratignure ou une marque sur son visage sans défaut ; c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand il était entré avec Crabbe et Goyle, l'air aussi arrogant que d'habitude prenant sa place habituelle, elle, était déjà assise. Choquée par cette attitude si habituelle, elle en était presque tombée de sa chaise. Des regards la menaçant de mort, des billets de menaces, des sorts ! Hermione s'attendait à tout, mais jamais à ça !

Les jours suivants furent exactement les mêmes. Elle allait à ses cours, et mis à part quelques occasionnels sorts ou potions qui avaient dérapés, rien de spécial n'arriva. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient presque éteintes et sa conclusion finale était que Malfoy en avait fini. Il avait vu qu'elle pouvait frapper fort quand on la poussait à bout (n.d.t. Dans cette fic Hermione apparaît comme très niaise…désolée…mais ça dessert bien la vision des 2 auteurs…niark, niark !) Elle se sourit pour cette victoire personnelle, et loua son action de bravoure. « Il sait maintenant de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Bondissant presque de joie dans les salles vides, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était fini ; elle pouvait revenir à présent à sa vie normale. Se re-concentrer sur ses examens et faire ses devoirs de Préfète en chef. Elle ne s'était pas complètement investie dans ce rôle, en partie à cause des soucis que lui donnait Malfoy.

Mais ! Maintenant, elle pouvait finalement oublier tout ça. Elle jouerait son rôle de Préfète en chef de Poudlard et son école serait fière d'elle ! Après tout c'était une position très prisée. La liberté dont disposaient les Préfets en chef était grande, et Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment contribué à quoique se soit dans l'école depuis qu'on l'avait nommée.

Son esprit revint à cet après-midi où elle avait parlé à Ron et Harry. Ils avaient parlé de combien il était étrange que Malfoy ait été désignée Préfet et pas Harry Malfoy n'étant pas son sujet de conversation préféré, Hermione n'avait pas dit grand chose.

Hermione se souvint du choc qui avait traversé la Grande Salle à cette annonce. Bien sur ce n'était pas inouï qu'un serpentard occupe un poste de Préfet. Ils occupaient habituellement le haut des classements pour leurs notes excellentes. Mais malgré cela, Les gens auraient pensé, depuis la première année, que ce serait Harry, celui qui a survécu à une attaque de Voldemort, serait choisit pour ce poste.

Ron fit de son mieux pour consoler Harry, blaguant sur Draco et les serpentards. Hermione avait sourit à ses tentatives d'alléger la lourde atmosphère. Quand il ne marmonnait pas dans sa barbe, ou qu'il ne balisait pas pour tout et n'importe quoi, Ron pouvait vraiment être un chouette mec. Ses essais avaient un peu rendu le sourire à Harry et ils commencèrent à parler du match qu'ils disputeraient contre les serpentards plus tard dans la semaine. Ou plus exactement, comment les griffondors allaient réduirent les serpentards à un gros tas de cendres pourries .A cause du très mauvais temps, le match avait été retardé de quelques jours. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione savait que rien ne retiendrait Harry loin de son balai. Ron paraissait aussi très impatient pour le match.

Hermione fut ramené à la réalité par le bruits des étudiants retournant à leur dortoirs. La journée était finie et l'obscurité tombait sur Poudlard. La nuit drapait son manteau sur les bâtiments. Elle entra dans la Salle commune et s'installa dans un grand et confortable siège. Le feu crépitait et envahissait la pièce d'une intense chaleur et de couleurs ardentes. C'était un parfait endroit pour se relaxer avec un livre captivant et pour prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

Au bout de 10 minutes ses paupières se firent lourdes. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis très longtemps. Presque chaque nuit, son esprit se chargeait de pensés dérangeantes sur Malfoy. Fermant ses yeux, elle laissa la chaleur du feu la bercer.

La seule chose dont elle se souvint par la suite fut de s'être réveillé en sursaut et d'avoir bondit de son fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais la grande fenêtre lui laissait voir la pleine lune éclairant le ciel sombre. Le feu brûlait toujours. Hermione plissa des yeux à cause de la faible lumière, tandis qu'elle habituait sa vue à l'obscurité.

« Tu sais Granger, en fait, tu es charmante quand tu dors. » lui dit une voix familière au travers des fines couches d'obscurité.

« Malfoy, c'est toi ? » Elle n'en était pas certaine, ses yeux s'adaptaient toujours depuis son sommeil, et son esprit était encore groggy.

« Qui d'autre pourrait être là au milieu de la nuit ? Bien sur que c'est moi, Granger. Pour quelqu'un de si malin, tu poses vraiment de ces questions stupides. »

A loucher comme une folle à travers l'obscurité, Hermione perdit patience. Attrapant sa baguette, elle cria un sort de lumière. La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina et le globe de lumière lui révéla les recoins les plus cachés. Elle pouvait maintenant voir Malfoy, et ça la rassurait beaucoup. Il était assit en face d'elle dans un large sofa, ses jambes étendues devant lui, et un sourire de conspirateur dansait sur ses lèvres.

« Donc, pourquoi es-tu là au milieu de la nuit ? » Hermione lui posa cette question sans que ses yeux ne quittent les siens. Elle n'allait pas le laisser avoir le dessus encore une fois. Malfoy haussa nonchalamment ses épaules musclées, laissant de nouveau ressortir son arrogance.

« Je pense que j'avais quelques difficultés à dormir. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à l'esprit dernièrement. Beaucoup de réflexions à mener. » Ses paroles glacèrent Hermione. Réflexions ? Réfléchir à quoi ? Décidant que ce n'était un moment idéal pour se trouver en tête à tête avec Malfoy, elle s'éloigna de son siège.

« Bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant, bonne nuit. » elle marchait vers sa porte à grands pas. Mais quand elle essaya de tourner la poignée, elle ne bougea pas. Elle la secoua avec colère, avant de jurer tout bas et de se retourner vers Malfoy.

« La porte est bloquée, peux-tu m'aider ? » L'amusement était plaqué sur le visage de Malfoy. Hermione bouillonna d'irritation, même chiant il était sexy.

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas que tirer dessus y fera quoique ce soit, Granger. Peut-être est-ce en parti la faute du sort de fermeture… » Sa bouche resta grande ouverte de choc et d'horreur. Un sort de fermeture ? Pourquoi ? Un rire sourd émana de Malfoy à la vue de son air abasourdi. Hermione senti une nouvelle fois l'amertume bouillir en elle.

« Ne te moque pas de moi Malfoy ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as cru drôle de jouer avec moi ? » Ses mots étaient menaçants et dès qu'elle les dit, l'amusement sur le visage de Malfoy fit place à un monstre cruel.

« Oh oui, Granger, je me souviens très bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as piqué ta petite colère. Tu n'es même pas resté pour voir le résultat. J'ai du passer une journée entière à faire des sorts et à boire des potions dégouttantes pour me débarrasser de la sale marque de main que tu avais laissé sur mon visage.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire de satisfaction. Bien, Malfoy et sa vanité avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Mais son expression triomphale ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Malfoy.

« Tu as raison dans ce que tu viens de dire, Granger, souffla-t-il, jusque là, je jouait avec toi ; mais maintenant ces jeux de gamins sont fini. » Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses mots, Malfoy essayait déjà d'abuser de sa frêle personne. (N.d.t. honnêtement, là, j'ai moyennement compris ! et pourtant j'ai vraiment beaucoup cogité ! pardon !)

« Espèce de repoussante sang de bourbe ! C'est toujours aussi drôle ? Tu m'as poussé bien au-delà de mes limites, il est temps maintenant que tu apprennes où est ta place, sale créature ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne souris plus ! Triste que le jeu soit fini ?» Hermione cria de panique tandis que Malfoy saisissait violemment ses poignés, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il la secoua durement pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un désir sadique et son sourire s'était tordu en un grognement.

« Oui, le jeu est bien définitivement terminé, petite sang de bourbe. Tu perds, je gagne. Devine ce que ça veut dire… » Malfoy la força à relever la tête. Leur lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres et Hermione tentait toujours de calmer sa respiration grinçante.

« Je vais te faire crier sang de bourbe. Crier comme tu n'as jamais crié. »Lui murmura-t-il triomphalement, et les yeux auburn d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de pure horreur.


	9. Juste cette nuit

9 – Juste cette nuit.

Hermione émis un fin halètement quand Malfoy écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était exactement comme leur premier baiser, mais intensifié par les sentiments mêlés d'agression et de désir.

Il la rapprocha de lui tout en laissant ses mains voyager sur sa taille et ses hanches, et elle s'entendit gémir doucement. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que Malfoy ne l'ai pas entendu.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache à quel point son corps s'animait à son contact. Elle senti quelque chose de dur contre elle tandis que ses mains couraient possessive ment sur son corps, de toute évidence il l'avait entendu.

Hermione tentait de garder les idées claires face à ses baisers enflammés, mais la sensation de sa douce bouche, le chemin que prenait sa chaude langue taquinant légèrement ses lèvres, s'en était trop pour elle!

Ses bras se levèrent d'eux-mêmes et s'accrochèrent involontairement autour de son cou. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger contre les siennes, obéissant à ce manque primitif. Elle senti s sa colère contre Malfoy s'envoler, et elle se perdit dans cet impératif besoin émergeant.

Hermione entendait sa raison l'appeler dans sa tête, mais elle s'éloignait à mesure que les baisers de Draco de faisaient plus lubrique. Elle senti ses lèvres glissées de ses siennes jusqu'à son cou. Ses mains remontèrent pour caresser ses seins fermes et pointus. Ce qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé.

Tout ce qu'elle s'était dit au sujet de Draco... D'en rester bien loin... Qu'il n'en ressortirait que de la douleur... Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et comment répondre à ce douloureux désir. Lorsque ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, elle l'aida. En tirant sur les boutons sans faire attention, elle avait du les casser. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Draco jeta sa chemise déchirée sur le côté et son attention fut alors capturée par le généreuse poitrine. Il semblait quelque peu déconcerté qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Elle avait oublié d'en mettre un après sa douche précipitée de matin là. Mais en fait, à en juger d'après le visage perplexe de Draco, il semblerait que son oubli soit payant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins et commencèrent lentement un sensuel massage qui la fit soupirer de satisfaction. Elle du se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le supplier de la prendre juste là maintenant.

Son excitation avait stimulée ses tétons et son les doigts de Draco ils s'érigèrent. Il les faisait rouler sous ses pouces, la tête penchée sur eux pour y appliquer sa bouche. Il était si doux avec elle à ce moment là.

Il mordilla légèrement ses tétons, les pinçant encore et encore, juste pour sentir Hermione vibrer tout contre lui. Ses mains entamèrent leur descente pendant que sa bouche rendait toujours hommage à ses seins. Effleurant doucement la peau douce de ses cotes et de sa taille, il la fit trembler et vibrer de l'intérieur.

Le yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent instantanément en grand quand elle senti une chaleur dans sa culotte trempée. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rouge coquelicot. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché là avant! Bien sur elle s'était occupée d'elle même, quand certaines urgences hormonales s'étaient fait sentir, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'une petite pointe de plaisir.

Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle le faisait bien, ou bien peut-être que les plaisirs du sexe étaient seulement exagérés. Mais ce que Draco faisait maintenant! La sensation de ses doigts se frottant  
contre l'unique barrage qui les empêchaient d'entrer totalement, la faisait trembler d'envie.

Ses lèvres remontèrent de ses seins jusqu'à ses lèvres. Se noyant dans cette sensation, elle ne réalisa ce qu'il avait fait que lorsqu'elle entendit un déchirement.

"Ma culotte!" L'horreur l'envahit en voyant le bout de tissus, imprégné de son excitation, dans sa main."J'y crois pas! Tu l'as arraché! Je les ai eu chez Victoria Secret!"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit d'une manière qui mettrait à genoux n'importe quelle femme. "Calme toi, je t'en offrirais une autre. J'ai d'excellent goûts, je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné."

Lui lançant un regard sexy, il lança la culotte de côté et redéposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment essayant de reprendre leur souffle, se fixant. Hermione parla en premier.

"Draco, tu sais ce que je pense de toi et de tes idéaux! Nous sommes tous les deux conscients que nous nous détestons! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire!Mais je ressens quelque chose d'autre pour toi et je ne peux pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je le regretterais probablement au petit matin, mais je veux que tu... que... même si c'est seulement pour cette nuit... J'ai envi de toi."

Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais ses yeux s'animèrent de désir et un petit quelque chose d'autre.

Il souleva son corps à moitié nu dans ses bras, sans dire un mot, il n'en avait pas besoin. Quelques soient les ressentiment qu'elle avait provoqué, ils s'étaient complètement évanouis dans leur intense passion et leur besoin l'un de l'autre.

Malfoy donna un coup de pied à la porte séparant la salle commune de ses quartiers personnels. Ses bras musclés étaient si puissants qu'elle se sentait plus légère qu'une plume. Pourtant, plaqué contre son torse, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles rigides à travers le fin tissu de sa robe.

Elle réalisa, en la quittant du regard, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa chambre avant. Observant la large chambre, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était assez douillette. Elle s'attendait à... enfin, pas ça. Après tout c'était un salaud.

Un grand âtre, semblable à celui de la salle commune, était placé au centre de la pièce. Il répandait une douce chaleur et emplissait la pièce d'une lumière romantique. Un grand sofa se trouvait devant et, à part certains éléments, la chambre était propre et simple. La seule chose qui ressortait était son lit. Il était très large et prenait beaucoup de place. Ses draps étaient de soie noire et verte, et des serpents étaient gravés dans le bois de la tête de lit.

Quand il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, elle senti t le froid de la soie contre son dos. Depuis tout à l'heure ses seins étaient toujours fermes et, puisque sa culotte s'était volatilisée, ses cuisses étaient trempées de ses sécrétions les plus intimes. Elle était étourdie de tant de stupéfaction. Toute cette expérience était totalement nouvelle, et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple effleurement pouvait lui procurer des sensations si électrisantes.

En s'asseyant elle regarda Draco qui se tenait devant elle, jetant sa robe de côté et retirant nonchalamment sa chemise. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Ses muscles étaient époustouflants! Ils étaient bien dessinés, fermes, et quand il bougeait, on avait l'impression qu'ils ondulaient. Depuis quand Malfoy avait des muscles? Il doit les travailler, se dit-elle toujours en le regardant se déshabiller.

Il eu vite fait d'enlever tous ses vêtements, et un Draco Malfoy tout nu se tint devant elle. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné par sa nudité ; en fait il avait plus tentateur que Hermione n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Et il était si.... Bien doté! Déglutissant nerveusement, elle se demanda si quelque chose d'aussi large tiendrait en elle!

C'était sa première fois, et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu la première fois n'était pas une expérience géniale. Il sourit en coin et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, comme s'il avait lu en elle.

"Granger, je sais que tu es vierge. Et même si ce n'est que du sexe pour moi, je peux être doux. Mais ne te méprend pas ; Je te donnerais plus de plaisir qu'aucun homme ne le fera jamais." Ses mots, comme de la soie, la firent trembler de désir sexuel. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle deviendrait folle s'il ne la prenait pas très vite.

Sa chemise était la dernière chose qui les séparait encore. Il résolu rapidement le problème et se recula pour la regarder entièrement. Il semblait l'engloutir de son regard, et son érection grandit encore ; elle se sentit gêné. Avant qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux, il était sur elle. Son corps nu pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres explorant sa bouche, ses mains parcourant son corps.

Sa bouche allait de ses seins à son ventre tandis que ses mains massaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle savait qu'elle était humide et que ses mains étaient certainement couvertes de ses sécrétions. Mais honnêtement elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il avait provoqué en elle, et se promit silencieusement de lui rendre la pareil.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir violemment lorsqu'il écarta ses cuisses. Elle savait pourtant qu'il faisait ça pour qu'elle souffre moins quand il entrerait en elle. Mais elle espérait aussi qu'il le faisait parce qu'il voulait la satisfaire.

Il lui avait dit que ce n'était que du sexe pour lui, mais tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait que cette nuit serait différente. Elle sentait ses doigts titiller l'entrée - un seul au début puis deux. Il entra délicatement, s'assurant qu'elle s'ouvrait à son passage. Réalisant qu'elle était presque prête, il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément. Il savait exactement quel point stimuler, la faisant crier à chaque nouvelle sensation. Souriant de triomphe, il continuait de la satisfaire avec ses doigts, ses gémissements se répercutant à travers la chambre.

Plus elle gémissait en réponse à ses caresses, plus il durcissait. Il savait que son orgasme était prêt d'exploser puisque cette expérience était nouvelle pour elle. La façon dont elle réagissait à lui était simplement stupéfiante! Aucune femme n'avait jamais été aussi passionnée qu'Hermione avec lui. Ses cris se faisaient plus rauques et sa respiration plus courte.

S'enfonçant à nouveau, il entendit un dernier cri d'extase et sentit son corps se relaxer. Surgissant au dessus d'elle, il lui adressa un sourire moqueur au vue de son état. Ses cheveux étaient comme l'année dernière, hérissés et emmêlés, et ses joues rougeoyaient dans la chaleur de la satisfaction. Lui avait prévu de lui laisser un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits, mais elle, apparemment, avait d'autres plans.

L'attrapant par les épaules, Hermione, poussée par l'envi surgissant de son corps, fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais essayé une telle chose, et si c'était juste un avant goût, elle ne pouvait plus attendre l'acte en lui-même. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point Draco était dur et que la patience qu'il avait eu à la préparer devait être une torture.

Relâchant sa prise, elle amena sa bouche près de son oreille, et sans aucune honte, lui demanda finalement de la prendre. Elle ne vit jamais la réaction de Draco à ces mots. Elle le sentit juste se tendre un moment, puis embrasser légèrement ses lèvres. C'était un doux baiser - si différent de ses manières froides. Elle se dit que c'étai sûrement un baiser de réconfort, Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que Draco ferait.

Elle sentit une pression entre ses jambes et ferma les yeux, puis une puissante force s'introduisit en elle, déchirant la preuve de son innocence. Elle retint un sanglot en se mordant la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas que Draco sache son malaise. Draco n'était pas stupide quand il s'agissait de sexe. Il lui laissa du temps pour s'habituer à lui, laissant la douleur s'atténuer avant de continuer.

Soudain, la douleur paru s'éloigner et maintenant le plaisir prenait contrôle sur elle; Les poussées de Draco étaient lentes mais puissantes, le laissant aller aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait dans sa chaleur étroite. L'entourant de ses bras, elle essayait d'arrêter les gémissements grandissants d'extase. Mais s'en était déjà trop pour elle, la pression grandissante de ses poussées et la friction de leur deux corps...

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle laissa ses gémissements retentirent dans la chambre. Quand elle releva la tête, elle réalisa que Draco la regardait intensément. Bien qu'il ne gémisse pas, sa respiration était saccadée, des soupirs courts et sans contrôle. Plus leur plaisir grandissait, plus leur corps se couvraient de sueur. Hermione sentait son corps brûler de la chaleur qu'ils avaient tous les deux créé. Son plaisir se décuplait à chaque poussée, et elle commençait à perdre le contrôle.

Elle savait qu'il l'observait toujours, et elle savait qu'il voulait l'observer, qu'il voulait être le témoin de l'orgasme éclatant qu'il lui donnerait. Cela l'excita encore plus, et elle réalisa qu'elle aussi voulait le regarder venir. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle ne vit que deux lacs d'envi et de triomphe fixé sur elle. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps, et qu'il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione su qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir ; Les mouvements délicieux de Draco, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle se senti se resserrer à l'intérieur, elle s'arqua, laissant l'intense vague de satisfaction traverser son corps tremblant. Juste après elle entendit le grognement de satisfaction de Draco.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la sensation de sa semence chaude se déversant en elle. Retombant contre les oreillers de soie, elle essaya de rester consciente de ce qui l'entourait et de ne pas se laisser aller à cette époustouflante sensation. Mais c'était sans espoir ; Le sommeil avait déjà son emprise sur elle, et elle ne pu résister à ce repos paisible. Les tentatives de Draco pour la relancer étaient inutiles. Elle ne le senti jamais s'étendre à ses côtés et l'entourer fermement. Et elle ne le sentit jamais l'embrasser doucement avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves. Comme de vrais amants.


	10. Le lendemain matin

lendemain matin

L'eau réchauffa le corps d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se glissa sous le puissant jet. Elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de Draco seulement quelques heures auparavant. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant l'avait rapidement frappé. Rougissant légèrement aux images qui lui revenaient, elle laissa son esprit s'évader... La sensation de la soie douce enroulée autour de son corps nu était la première chose dont elle avait pris conscience quand les premiers rayons du matin l'avaient réveillés. La deuxième (chose) fut la chaleur irradiant d'un corps à ses côtés, remuant légèrement et faisant bruisser les draps. Pendant un court instant, la confusion s'installa en elle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi cette chambre ne ressemblait pas à la sienne, et pourquoi les draps étaient de couleur différente.

Alors, Hermione haleta d'horreur en réalisant ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Malfoy! Elle avait laissé Draco Malfoy avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle! Et elle avait aimé ça! Tous ces souvenirs l'inondèrent. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et comment son corps avait réagit si ardemment au sien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça! S'asseyant rapidement, Hermione grimaça à la sensation d'une douleur entre ses cuisses. La nuit dernière, elle avait offert sa virginité à Malfoy, et bien que ça avait été une expérience très plaisante, ça lui avait aussi vraiment fait mal! Après qu'elle se soit pratiquement évanouie sous le choc, Malfoy s'était réveillé, un air paresseux et satisfait sur le visage, en s'étirant dans le lit extrêmement large. Il regarda Hermione, saisissant ses traits abattus. Hermione n'avait pas su quoi faire, puisqu'il était là à la fixer les yeux à moitié ouvert, comme s'il n'était pas encore complètement réveillé.

Mais elle réalisa à quel point elle se trompait quand elle vit un sexy sourire en coin se pointer sur sa douce et chaude bouche. Il leva la main pour toucher son visage et puis le caressa doucement. Elle frissonna légèrement à son contact, se rappelant le plaisir que ces mains lui avaient donné il y a juste quelques heures.  
"Bonjour Granger"  
Sa voix était plus enrouée que d'habitude, sûrement parce qu'il venait de se réveiller. Mais ça le rendait incroyablement sexy! Sentant un léger courant d'air sur le haut de son corps, elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien sur son buste... En fait elle ne portait rien du tout!! Agrippant les draps en soie, elle les remonta pour cacher sa poitrine. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Malfoy.

Il s'assit pour la regarder de haut en bas.  
"C'est un peu tard pour être modeste, non?"  
Il approcha sa main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.  
"Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, j'aurais dit que le coup de la petite vierge était bel et bien finit maintenant."

Choquée par ses mots, Hermione sauta pratiquement hors du lit, laissant les draps glisser sur son corps désormais nu.  
"Je n'y crois pas Malfoy! J'aurais du savoir que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour toi! Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis donnée à toi!" La chaleur de sa colère montait en elle, elle le regardait avec des yeux furieux. Draco était simplement assit, les yeux brûlant de désir.  
"J'aime quand tu t'énerves ; j'ai toujours aimé ça."  
Ca l'avait énervé encore plus, et l'avait un peu excité aussi. Se détournant du lit, Hermione commença à chercher ses vêtements qui avaient été nonchalamment jetés la nuit dernière. Elle trouva sa jupe, ses chaussures, et son haut légèrement arraché qui gisaient tout autour de la pièce. Réalisant que sa culotte avait été arrachée la nuit dernière, elle essaya de faire au mieux - sans regarder une seule fois Draco en s'habillant. Elle ne l'entendit pas se lever du lit et s'avancer vers elle par derrière. Elle sursauta en sentant ses bras l'enlacer, et se retourna pour le regarder hardiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Elle utilisa sa voix la plus froide et essaya de cacher le fait que de le sentir contre elle était comme un avant-goût de paradis.

"Voyons, voyons, Granger, ne fais as l'imbécile. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, et ne prétends pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envi aussi. Je vois comment ton corps réagit au mien."

Ses mains emprisonnèrent sa taille et l'approchèrent contre son ferme corps nu. Elle avait à peine vu le corps de Draco la nuit dernière. Il faisait sombre et elle était trop perdue dans leur passion. Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir, le voir complètement, elle réalisait à quel point il était bien fait. L'uniforme de Poudlard n'était pas très flatteur, et les longues robes noires que portait généralement Draco couvraient son torse musclé et ses bras et jambes toniques .Elle pouvait maintenant sentir comme il était dur, son érection était évidente malgré sa lourde jupe. Ses doigts couraient le long de son dos, provoquant des frissons dans son corps, la faisant se  
reposer légèrement sur lui. Mais cette fois, le bon sens pris le dessus et elle le repoussa, instaurant de la distance entre eux.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça Draco, nous blesserions trop de gens. Un serpentard et une griffondors ne peuvent pas être amants! Ca ne s'est jamais vu...en plus...." Les joues d'Hermione s'embrasèrent à ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

"...je suis toujours un peu endolorie." L'amusement se dessinait sur le visage de Draco, alors que ses mots la faisaient rougir encore un peu plus.

"Je peux être très doux" promit-il, la ramenant plus près. "Très, très gentil." Le fait qu'elle ne porte pas de culotte faisait qu'il était encore plus facile pour elle de sentir son érection sonder doucement son entrée. Gémissant, elle se pencha vers lui, tentant désespérément de maintenir un semblant de résistance.

"On ne peut pas faire ça." murmurât-elle à peine pendant qu'il commençait à la déshabiller de nouveau. "Les cours commencent dans moins de..." Il la fit taire avec ses lèvres, la pris dans ses bras et la ramena dans son lit doux et chaud

"Du calme, profites simplement, je vais te rendre très heureuse..." C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour qu'elle le laisse glisser d'autorité en elle et qu'il l'entraîne à nouveau dans une enivrante passion.

L'eau commençait à se refroidir, ce qui la ramena au moment présent. Elle sortit de la douche et utilisa un sort de séchage avant de s'habiller. Elle s'assit sur son lit, pris sa tête entre ses mains, et laissa s'échapper un soupir de frustration. Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, Draco était sorti du lit une expression froide sur le visage. Il s'était habillé rapidement et lui avait dit qu'il était l'heure pour leurs cours et qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller et de se préparer. Puis il avait marché jusqu'à la salle de bain et avait fermé la porte d'un claquement sec, elle l'avait entendu fermer la serrure. Ensuite elle entendit la douche couler. Elle était confuse, comment se pouvait-il que ce soit le même homme qui était si tendre et charmant à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

Elle s'habilla rapidement après que Draco soit entré dans la salle de bain et qu'il ait ouvert la douche. Un rituel de nettoyage, pensa-t-elle misérablement en quittant sa chambre. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne voulait qu'un petit coup rapide. Ce qu'il avait dit heurta profondément Hermione. Il avait allumé un feu endormit au fond de ses yeux furieux. Elle avait dormi avec Draco et lui avait donné sa virginité. Maintenant il l'avait juste traité comme une "sale sang de bourbe", un parasite irritant sur sa peau. Elle se promit que cette expérience la rendrait plus sage. Elle réalisa qu'elle était une victime depuis bien trop longtemps. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle pris le chemin de son premier cours.

Plus jamais, s'ordonna-t-elle. Draco Malfoy, maintenant et à jamais, c'est Mon jeu.


	11. Devoirs de préfete

11. Devoirs de préfete

La journée s'était étendue sur une éternité à ce qu'il lui paraissait. Draco l'avait gratifié de sa présence à presque chacun de ses cours, quel éloge ! Elle avait passé tout son deuxième, troisième, et quatrième cours à essayer de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas en être certaine, Hermione eut l'impression tenace que Draco avait lancé plusieurs rapides coups d'œil dans sa direction.

Quelle en était la raison, Hermione n'aurait pas su le dire car chaque fois qu'elle le regardait pour vérifier, il discutait discrètement avec Crabbe et Goyle pour ne pas se faire prendre. Hermione en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle devenait juste paranoïaque, et elle se secoua pour rejeter cette possibilité hors d'elle. Elle voulait seulement qu'il la regarde pour qu'elle ne se sente pas si utilisée et sale.

Elle décida qu'elle s'imaginait des choses et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Comment avait-elle pu foutre en l'air quelque chose d'aussi précieux que sa virginité avec un tel bâtard insensible ! Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi il avait agit de cette  
Manière. La minute d'avant, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une étreinte sexuelle passionnée, et la minute d'après, il la jetait presque à la porte ! Serrant les dents au souvenir de comment il l'avait traité ce matin, elle sentit la colère bouillonner en elle.

Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir à la traiter comme une de ses pétasse serpentard. Non, elle se vengerait de lui et s'assurerait que ce soit aussi doux que le miel.

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle s'était donnée à Draco et c'était aussi les trois meilleurs jours de sa vie. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus de ce que Draco pourrait lui faire. Ses actions de l'autre jour étaient suffisantes pour lui montrer quelle ordure était en réalité Draco Malfoy. Elle lui avait donné sa virginité et dès qu'il avait satisfait son appétit sexuel, il l'avait traité comme si elle n'était rien.

Hermione avait arrêté de penser à ces trucs de filles et savait qu'il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment en jeu cette nuit là. Elle savait que tout ça n'avait été que du sexe - aussi simple que ça. Dans un sens elle remerciait Draco ; il lui avait montré ce que les hommes comme lui sont en fait et elle ne ferait plus cette erreur.

Après tout, elle aurait du savoir que les gars comme lui n'envisage les femmes que comme des jouets pour leur satisfaction sexuelle. Sachant qu'elle était supposée être l'étudiante la plus malines de Poudlard, son cerveau avait du l'abandonner au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Les mecs comme Ron et Harry était ceux qu'il lui fallait. Ils étaient doux et sensibles et savait traiter les gens avec le respect qu'ils méritaient. Les personnes comme Vila Lethorne était le type de femme de Draco. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle savait que Draco ne serait jamais heureux avec des femmes comme ça. Oh oui! Elles satisferont sûrement ses basiques besoins primaux, mais il ne se sentirait jamais accomplit avec l'une d'elles.

Hermione se sourit, contente de savoir qu'il passerait presque le reste de sa vie ne connaissant que de petits coups rapides et faciles. Tout le contraire d'Hermione, qui allait attendre le bon garçon cette fois, attendre de tomber amoureuse et d'être aimée par quelqu'un avec qui elle voudrait passer le reste de sa vie.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait fait un pacte avec elle-même pour prendre sa revanche sur Draco et pour le faire souffrir pour l'avoir humiliée. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait finalement établi qu'elle ne dormirait plus avec lui.

Si elle le faisait, elle serait encore plus simplette que Neville. Sans vouloir offenser Neville. Non, elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Mais elle apprendrait de la terrible erreur qu'elle avait fait et en ressortirait plus sage.

Prenant un peigne elle le passa dans ses doux cheveux ondulés, extrêmement heureuse que sa nouvelle coiffure ait gardé sa forme. Mettant sa veste griffondors, elle quitta sa chambre pour le terrain de quidditch où Harry et Ron allaient jouer.

C'était les cinq dernières minutes du match, et les griffondors était à quatre points des serpentards. La match avait été intense pour chacun des membres de l'équipe de griffondors, plus spécialement pour Ron. Il avait fait un très bon match, ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il s'était entraîné plus dur que n'importe qui. Ses raisons étaient que puisque c'était sa dernière année, il voulait jouer et concourir mieux qu'aucune personne avant lui. Vu comment les choses couraient, il y arriverait sûrement.

Elle avait commencé à remarquer comme Ron était devenu mignon pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et ses yeux étincelaient de rire. Il était presque devenu... beau, en fait. Hermione du rire d'elle-même pour son dernier commentaire. Qui aurait pensé sept ans plus tôt qu'elle dirait que Ron est beau ? Qui aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient toujours amis avec la manière dont elle supervisait toujours ses actions ! Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres et son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur le jeu.

Les serpentards aussi avaient bien joué, bien que certains d'entre eux aient eu des gestes peu légaux. Rien de nouveau à ce niveau là. Harry et Draco avaient poursuivi le vif d'or pendant tout le match, il était vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Pour une raison quelconque, la tension était de plus en plus forte entre Harry et Draco. Peut-être parce que c'était le premier match de la saison, et que chacun désespérait de montrer qu'il était bien le meilleur joueur.

Bien qu'elle déteste l'admettre, Draco jouait mieux qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était évident qu'il s'était entraîné très dur pendant les vacances. Hermione s'était déjà rendu compte pendant la sixième année que Draco avait des muscles, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit, elle n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point ils étaient fermes. De l'acier sous le velours de la peau.

Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour se focaliser sur le match, encourageant les griffondors aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait et résistant à la nécessité de se figer sur l'allure de Draco sur son balai. Méritait-il une seule once de son attention? Surtout pas son admiration pour son corps. Même si elle savait comme il était canon et ce qu'il pouvait provoquer chez une femme...

Hermione sortit brusquement de son rêve éveillé après qu'elle a entendu la foule s'exclamer à la vue de quelque chose sur le terrain. La bouche d'Hermione tomba grande ouverte quand elle vit Draco étendu dans l'herbe, face contre terre, sans bouger.

Après l'accident, Draco avait été emmené, il ne montrait toujours aucun signe de conscience. Le match avait été immédiatement arrêté et les étudiants renvoyés dans leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Hermione était resté là un peu, attendant pour parler à Harry de ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment le vif était à sa porté ; prenant le risque, il s'était tenu tout au bout de son balai pour essayer de l'attraper.

Mais puisqu'il y avait du vent, il avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé vers le sol. Harry avait ajouté juste aussitôt qu'il y avait eu du sang partout. Cette information lui avait fait fermer les yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser l'image du sang de Draco recouvrant le terrain tourmenter son esprit.

Cette nuit là, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco et son hospitalisation. Aucun mot n'avait été dit sur son état, à part qu'il était stable. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper s'il allait bien ou pas ; Après tout, lui n'en aurait rien à faire d'elle.

Mais son côté compatissant et doux ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Souffrait-il? Lui avait-on donné tant de médicaments qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait? Prenait-on soin de lui? Bien sur, elle savait que les professeurs ne le laisserais pas souffrir plus, mais l'inquiétude était toujours là. Rejetant ses couvertures, elle se leva de son lit, et entama les cent pas dans sa chambre. Les pensés couraient et s'entremêlaient dans son esprit.

Draco Malfoy était un bâtard, ça oui! Il méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait probablement fait à beaucoup d'autres femmes, certainement! Pourquoi passerait-elle sa nuit éveillée, s'inquiétant pour lui, quand elle était sûre qu'il ne perdrait pas une nuit de repos pour elle ; absurde! Mais les faits demeuraient. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Peut-être que si je vais le voir... se demandait-elle, ignorant la douleur de ses pieds, glacés par le marbre froid du sol.  
Il ne le remarquerait pas. Il est bien trop drogué pour savoir si je suis allé vérifier son état, se dit-elle ardemment.

Une voix sarcastique dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle voulait seulement trouver une excuse pour le voir.

Non ! Répliqua Hermione, se rassurant. Je ne suis plus accro à lui. Je veux juste m'assurer que le Préfet en chef va bien ; je dois être préparée à avoir du travail supplémentaire au cas où il ne le serait pas. En plus c'est du devoir de la Préfète en chef de s'assurer qu'il va bien ! Donc je dois le voir !

Heureuse de sa brillante conclusion et de sa plausible excuse pour le voir, Hermione quitta sa chambre, vêtue de son uniforme. Personne ne lui demanderait pourquoi elle était dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit. Elle était la Préfète en Chef après tout. Elle avait tous les droits d'être dehors tard - ça allait avec la description du poste.

Heureusement, L'infirmerie n'était pas loin du dortoir des Préfets. Personne n'était dans le coin, elle n'eut pas trop de peine à se faufiler dans la pièce pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Marchant sans bruit jusqu'au lit tout au bout de la pièce, Hermione du repousser les larmes qui affluaient à la vue de Draco étendu là. Son visage avait été épouvantablement meurtri et son corps avait été couvert de bandages blancs.

Une bouteille de potion de soin était posée à ses côtés avec des plantes médicinales et d'autres jus. Sa respiration était calme, montrant qu'il était probablement plongé dans un profond sommeil grâce à la potion de sommeil préparée par Rogue. Se sentant plus à son aise sachant qu'il était stable, elle ne put résister et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un doux baiser sur le front. Un baiser de compassion et rien de plus. Elle pensa amèrement qu'il n'en méritait pas un de plus.

Se redressant pour partir, Hermione s'immobilisa un moment et se tourna. "Sois fort Draco," murmurât-elle " et je te verrais bientôt." Entendant des pas s'approcher, elle se hâta de quitter rapidement la pièce et de revenir à sa propre chambre.

C'est après qu'elle soit partie que Draco ouvrit ses yeux, désormais conscient de qui était la coupable qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection et offert des mots réconfortant. Il était aussi conscient qu'elle était la seule à être venue lui rendre visite...


	12. Le reve

12 - Le Rêve

C'était la discussion du moment à Poudlard! Draco Malfoy, LE Préfet en chef et LE Capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard, était dans un sale état. Hermione avait entendu un groupe de filles de poufsouffle de sixième année parler de lui, alors qu'elle allait à la rencontre de Harry et Ron. Elles parlaient de ses blessures qui paraissaient terribles, même de loin, après qu'on l'ait emmené. Hermione frissonna au souvenir de l'apparence de Draco hier soir - son visage ensanglanté et parsemé de contusions.

"Oui" avait dit une des filles repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule. "C'est tellement dommage ; Je veux dire, c'est un connard avec nous la plupart du temps, mais il est quand même absolument canon. Je veux dire, vous l'avez vu sans sa robe ?? Ses muscles ? Oh, imaginez ce qu'il cache ailleurs sous cet uniforme!"

les autres filles gloussèrent et approuvèrent avec une expression d'envi sur leur visage. Hermione du rire en elle-même. Pour une raison quelconque, elles avaient complètement oublié que Draco était sous un lourd sédatif et qu'il souffrait beaucoup pendant qu'elles échangeaient leurs pensées intimes à son sujet. Et deuxièmement, Draco aurait été furieux que des Poufsouffle, plus que quiconque, parlent de lui de cette manière.

Une part d'elle s'inquiétait toujours secrètement de Draco et de son état, mais une autre part lui disait de laisser couler et de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et il n'en valait pas la peine. Sa visite, la nuit dernière, était une preuve plus que suffisante qu'il irait bien, avec du temps et beaucoup de repos. Mais même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir si négligemment envers une personne - même si c'était un vrai Connard !

Dans le courant de la semaine, il n'y eut toujours pas de nouvelle de Draco, seulement que son état était maintenant stable et qu'il était conscient la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça! Les serpentards avaient commencé à se sentir concerné quand ils se rendirent compte que la situation était plus critique qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé auparavant. Des que la nouvelle de la stabilisation de Draco arriva, ils voulurent tous aller le voir. C'est sûrement pour ne pas gêner Draco, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'effort de lui montrer un peu de sympathie plus tôt.

Bien sur, Vila avis sorti le grand jeu. Pendant la nuit, Draco et Vila étaient devenus plus proche qu'aucun serpentard n'aurait pu le deviner. Apparemment ils formaient un couple depuis des années mais ne l'avaient dit à personne, car ils voulaient que ce soit une surprise. Toutes ces rumeurs venaient de la bouche même cette princesse pourrie gâtée.

Après tout, c'était une manière sûre d'avoir plus d'attention. Hermione ne portait pas attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient autour d'eux et se disait que même si elles étaient vraies, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elles avaient des choses plus importantes à s'occuper. Qu'en était-il su partage des devoirs du Préfet en chef ? Allait-elle devenir la seule chef, maintenant ?

Ca comprenait écouter les plaintes des étudiants, faire des compromis, résoudre des problèmes, et prendre des patrouilles de nuit supplémentaires, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas demander aux préfets de le faire. Ils penseraient qu'elle tirait avantage de la situation et qu'elle ne pouvait prendre en charge un peu de travail supplémentaire. Hermione savait qu'un peu de travail en plus n'avait jamais été un problème - en fait, elle adorait ça. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être capable de relever ces défis mentaux et physiques.

Longue vie au féminisme, Hermione sourit attristée.

Au bout de deux semaines, il y eut de vraies nouvelles de Draco. Pendant le petit déjeuner du lundi dans la grande salle. Dumbledore avait fait une annonce.

"Comme vous le savez tous, la semaine dernière, notre Préfet en chef, Draco Malfoy, a été blessé lors d'un regrettable incident. Comme il montre des signes majeurs d'amélioration, il reviendra parmi nous très prochainement. Mais puisqu'il n'est pas encore complètement remis, il passera le reste de cette semaine dans son dortoir pour récupérer. Je suis sure que vous le laisserez se reposer pour une courte période pour lui permettre de reprendre son rôle."

La salle s'emplie de discussions à cette nouvelle annonce. Ils avaient tous l'air satisfait et Vila lança un dramatique soupir de soulagement, attirant l'attention sur elle. Comme d'habitude ! Fronçant le nez de dégoût, Hermione se détourna de l'ignoble démonstration de Vila.

Comment pouvait-elle faire une telle chose ? Ragea Hermione en elle-même. Comment peut-elle clamer si fort qu'elle s'inquiète pour Draco, et utiliser cette situation à son avantage ? Merlin, pas étonnant que tous les deux s'entendent aussi bien. Hermione était curieuse de voir comment Draco réagirait quand il apprendrait que lui et Vila étaient soudainement devenu une "entité".

Plaçant avec précaution ses dossiers et ses carnets sur son bureau, Hermione alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabilla nonchalamment. Ouvrant la douche, Hermione entra et commença à frotter furieusement sa peau. Pendant le cours de potion, Neville avait essayé de faire une potion de disparition. Bien sur ça avait été de travers et la potion avait éclaté, laissant Hermione recouverte d'un étrange gel violet assez odorant. Rogue ne l'avait pas autorisé à se nettoyer convenablement avant la fin du cours.

Donc elle avait du attendre la fin de la journée pour enlever ce liquide puant d'elle ! Maudissant Neville et son incapacité à maîtriser les bases d'une potion aussi simple, Hermione continua à frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que sa peau était propre. Sa patience pour Neville commençait à s'amoindrir.

Se séchant, elle décida d'essayer une petite nuisette en soie que sa cousine lui avait offert pour son dis-septième anniversaire. Elle semblait extrêmement cher et était d'une couleur rouge cerise sombre. En y regardant de plus près, le dos descendait très bas, et les côtés étaient très échancrés, le tout était lacé d'un ruban noir. Hermione avait été choquée quand sa cousine lui avait offert ce présent, mais elle avait néanmoins rit. S'observant dans le miroir, Hermione admit que ça flattait sa silhouette.

Hermione laissa sa longue chevelure ondulée retombée dans son dos et sourit en voyant ses jambes nues, elles étaient bien faites. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle essaya de comprendre son action? Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait mis cette nuisette. Décidant qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais de moment spécial pour la mettre, l'amour ne faisait pas partie de son univers pour le moment, Hermione s'était dit que c'était ce moment était aussi bon qu'un autre. Pourquoi laisser de côté une si jolie nuisette?

Son attention fut détournée du miroir par un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce voisine. La chambre de Malfoy. Au début, elle se dit qu'elle n'irait pas voir ce qui se passait, puis après, l'état actuel de Malfoy la fit s'inquiéter. Prise de panique, Hermione se précipita sur sa porte, lança un sort d'ouverture qui ouvrit la porte de Malfoy à la volée. Elle se préparait à voir le pire des scénarios.  
Hermione était sciée de voir Draco assit sur son lit regardant son pied et frottant tristement son gros orteil.

"Que... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Hermione, la confusion emplissant sa voix.

"Ah, mon orteil ! Je me suis cogné en essayant d'éteindre ma lumière." Il murmurait toujours en regardant son pied. Se sentant plus que bête face à sa tentative de sauvetage ratée, Hermione se figea là, tripotant ses doigts.

"Ok, bon. Je... Bon, ben, je crois... hum... je vais te laisser." Malfoy réussit à détourner son attention de son orteil meurtrit pour regarder Hermione. Elle fut prise de court en voyant les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent en la regardant. Elle fut encore plus déroutée quand elle vit ses yeux se remplir de passion.

Décidant qu'il était temps de partir, Hermione retrouva le chemin de la porte, et la sécurité des murs de sa chambre. Sa fierté maintenant mise en lambeaux, elle avait envie de pleurer et de maudirent les dieux eux-même, et la nuisette si ajustée n'était pas étrangère à la situation. Elle regarda dans le miroir, regarda son visage découragé, et se jeta sur son lit.

"Draco doit se dire maintenant que je suis une pétasse complètement désespérée. Génial, Vraiment trop fort ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Mais il a eu un vrai choc. Qui croirait que Mlle Gentille-griffondor porte un vêtement aussi désagréable?"

Se glissant sous les draps avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle s'endormit et glissa dans un agréable rêve. Elle espérait qu'il impliquerait Draco à genoux, implorant son pardon. Son humiliation serait une victoire pour elle ! Bref...

Dans son rêve, elle était assise sous un grand arbre. Il faisait si chaud et il n'y rien que le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle. L'arbre était la seule ombre qui la protégeait des rayons du soleil, et le son relaxant de l'eau du lac la relaxait.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir observé de prêt, qu'elle réalisa que c'était endroit où Draco l'avait embrassé. Elle était dans les jardins de Poudlard, et c'était exactement cet arbre. Ensuite, elle vit Draco qui s'approchait à travers l'étendue d'herbe.  
Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis de la même passion que cette nuit où ils avaient "fait l'amour".

La scène suivante de son cauchemar mouvant vint rapidement s'interposer, Draco la tenant dans ses bras, pendant que sa bouche écrasait la sienne. La sensation de ses douces lèvres si puissantes sur les siennes et la force de son étreinte semblait si réelle.

Gémissant son nom, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Elle pouvait le haïr et même l'ignorer dans la réalité, mais ceci était un rêve, elle pouvait en profiter sans se sentir coupable. Quand sa langue envahit sa bouche, ça lui sembla si authentique, et la pression de ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'il l'amenait plus près était... très... vive.

La chaleur de son rêve était telle, qu'elle cria. Elle aurait voulu que jamais son rêve ne s'arrête. L'étendue d'herbe ne faisait plus partie de son rêve et il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité maintenant. Juste elle et Draco et la nuit sans fin ; se touchant, explorant, et se goûtant l'un l'autre. Sa bouche dessina un chemin de chauds baisers vers son cou et sa clavicule. Gémissant, Hermione sentit que l'intensité du moment la rendait toute humide.  
C'était une sensation si glorieuse. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'un rêve pouvait être si semblable à la réalité ! Sa bouche était sur sa poitrine et maintenant sa langue attisait ses tétons. Ses caresses les stimulaient, et ils se redressaient réclamant plus d'attention. La bouche de Draco taquinait ses seins et Hermione pouvait sentir sa main arpenter son corps. Celle-ci caressait son estomac, se déplaça sur ses hanches, puis vers le berceau de ses cuisses. Il malaxait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hermione soupira quand sa bouche réclama la sienne une nouvelle fois.

Ce rêve était juste stupéfiant! C'était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'elle ait jamais essayé. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'ouverture de son entrée ..Et Hermione hoqueta quand il plongea soudainement dans son intimité. Il commença avec deux doigts, et l'amena vite à crier son nom à chaque mouvement. Très vite les mouvements se ralentirent et prirent un rythme régulier.

C'était un rythme lent et torturant que Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre par des poussées pleines de désir. Ses cuisses étaient maculées de ses propres sécrétions, mais ce n'était pas grave. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle en tirerait ce qu'elle pourrait! Elle ne ferait plus jamais rien avec Draco, mais ces rêves étaient bien suffisant pour lui donner ça.

Dans une poussée finale, Hermione laissa s'échapper un cri de soulagement et appela le nom de Draco avec adoration. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti, mais le repos de son plaisir ne dura pas longtemps, car le sommeil emporta son corps frissonnant vers un repos sans songe.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla un petit sourire aux lèvres - extrêmement satisfaite des événements de la nuit dernière. Ca avait été si réel! Si étonnamment satisfaisant qu'elle sentait encore un léger bourdonnement entre ses cuisses.  
Prenant le chemin de la Salle de bain, elle enleva sa nuisette et se regarda dans le petit miroir accroché au mur. Au début elle ne fit pas attention à ce suçon assez large sur sa poitrine, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sèche et qu'elle baisse ses yeux. La bouche tombante elle l'inspecta de plus près.

"Comment c'est arrivé là?" Murmura-t-elle pleine de confusion. Et ça lui pris presque une minute pour réaliser. C'était bien un rêve la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas? C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Serrant les poings, elle se souvint comme ça lui avait semblé réel. Elle s'arrachait les cheveux pour sa stupidité et siffla entre ses dents :

"Malfoy, espèce de petit bâtard! Je te tuerais ! Dans tes rêves inconscients et ton sale esprit tordu!"


	13. Revenche

13 - Revanche

Hermione arpentait sa chambre les bras croisés, elle fulminait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de régulièrement rejeter sa tête en arrière, élever ses bras, et pousser un dramatique sifflement de colère .Elle maudissait sans cesse sa stupidité, et ne voulais rien d'autre que de claquer sa tête contre une surface dure. Alors elle avait perdu sa virginité, Belle affaire ! C'est pareil pour toutes les filles, à moins qu'elles n'aient envie de finir comme une vache à lait dans une ferme éloignée.

C'est pas si repoussant, se dit Hermione, au moins les vaches ont une espèce de loyauté envers leur propriétaire et ne font pas de sales choses dans leur dos ! Elle grinça des dents.

Les filles étaient fières de leur virginité, bien entendu, mais Hermione était contente que le mec ait eut un certain doigté et n'en ait pas fait une expérience terrifiante . Quoi qu'il en soit, elle souhaitait pouvoir oublier que son cher Draco lui avait tendrement fait l'amour.

Cette journée avait été terrible.

Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, elle souffle.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire après qu'elle ait réalisé ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Pendant un très long moment elle fut tentée donner l'assaut à la chambre de Draco et de le déchirer en lambeaux pour ses actions .Mais son côté calme et logique lui avait dicté d'attendre et de mieux réfléchir aux choses avant d'agir. Après avoir été assise des heures en cours, elle eut finalement du temps à elle pour penser et planifier quelle ligne de conduite mener.

Comment diable n'avait-elle pas noté ce qui se déroulait vraiment la nuit passée ? Etait-elle si prise par le moment que tout sens logique lui avait échappé ? Hermione sut que c'était probablement l'explication la plus raisonnable. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle perdait toute pensée de base quand Draco était près d'elle.

Mais même, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas excusable ; même si elle était devenue toute gaga et avait perdu ses fonctions primitives. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu l'encourager à faire une telle chose. Après la manière dont il s'était comporté avec elle le matin où ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle, elle avait pensé que s'était fini entre eux. Pour le peu qu'ils aient jamais commencé quelque chose - ce qui n'impliquait certainement aucun sentiment sociable.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Hermione s'assit. Elle faisait les cent pas depuis plus d'une heure et était parvenue à créer un creux dans le sol. En plus ses semelles commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire à Draco, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'extrêmement malin ; Même si mettre son plan au point lui prenait toute la nuit.

De toute évidence il est encore attiré par moi, pensa-t-elle, fixant un coin sombre de sa chambre. S'il ne l'était pas, il ne m'aurait jamais fait... Ca.

Elle repensait au plaisir que Draco lui avait donné pendant la nuit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qui s'était passé. La réalité la frappa à ce moment là. Il voudrait à nouveau abuser d'elle ! Grimaçant à la fois d'allégresse et de ressentiment, Hermione se releva et remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Les rouages de son esprit commencèrent à bouger et tourner.  
S'il ressent encore une espèce d'attraction pour mon corps, alors ça veut dire que j'ai toujours une influence sur ce bâtard. Elle porta son regard sur la nuisette lacée posée sur sa chaise. Elle frotta ses mains en se réjouissant, pris la nuisette, et l'embrassa .Elle utiliserait simplement ses propres désirs contre lui. Hermione rit en pensant à sa propre sournoiserie. C'était très "serpentard" de sa part ! Elle releva le menton, une main sur la hanche, positivement éclatante.

~ * ~

Hermione avait décidé de reporter la "Mission Draco" à la fin de la semaine. Pas pour qu'il puisse récupérer ; Ca non, Hermione savait que son état était presque parfait. Après tout, s'il était encore faible, comment aurait-il eu la force de venir dans sa chambre et de la soumettre à ce genre de "plaisirs" ? Hermione en doutait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui rendre la même sensation de fausse sécurité qu'il lui avait donné il n'y a pas si longtemps.

C'est pour cela qu'elle prenait son temps et qu'elle prenait part à son jeu pervers. Il croyait sans aucun doute qu'elle pensait que cette nuit là était un rêve, et il avait du se repaître de ce moment avec son typique humour narquois. Ce qui lui posait réellement problème était que ça aurait sûrement été le cas s'il n'avait pas laissé une morsure sur son corps. Une stupide erreur qui allait lui coûter la vie ! Enfin presque...

Elle avait répété ce scénario dans son esprit toute la semaine. Ce qu'elle dirait, et comment elle mettrait en oeuvre son plan, afin de le perfectionner. Elle aurait laissé Draco tranquille s'il avait adopté une attitude passive et n'avait pas abusé d'elle dans son sommeil.

Ca avait été son plan quand Draco l'avait cruellement jeté de son lit. Mais non, Draco s'était sentit obligé de faire son impudent, n'est-ce pas? Il devait prouver qu'il pouvait la séduire juste une fois de plus. Et c'était son grand tort. Parce Que ce soir, elle lui montrerait ce que ça faisait de perdre complètement son self-control. Ce soir elle, Hermione je sais tout Granger séduirait Draco arrogant Malfoy.

Passant ses mains sur le satin doux, Hermione sourit malicieusement. Elle avait été jusque Prè-au-lard ce matin pour cette étoffe qu'elle avait prévu d'utiliser contre un certain serpentard. Elle décida de relever ses cheveux en élégant chignon, Hermione sourit en observant son radical changement d'apparence.

L'étoffe noire descendait jusqu'au-dessus de ses chevilles. Mais de chaque côté, deux fentes s'ouvraient de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches . Cela révélait brillamment ses jambes et apportait l'effet qu'elle recherchait. Le haut de la chemise de nuit, dont le style rappelait presque de la lingerie ,était coupé très bas et moulait les courbes généreuses de sa poitrine. Hermione était surprise de voir à quel point la robe la faisait paraître mince ; Avait-elle toujours cette silhouette ? Ou était-ce juste ce qu'elle portait ?

La couleur de l'étoffe donnait à Hermione un air sombre et séducteur, rehaussant sa personnalité cachée. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à porter su noir, mais la vendeuse avait insisté en disant que c'était une de ses couleurs.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait l'air extrêmement dangereuse dans cette couleur, avec "tentatrice" écrit partout sur elle . Satisfaite de son apparence, Hermione pris une grande inspiration et réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

C'est parti. Plan A en marche, murmura-t-elle d'un souffle. Fais attention à toi Draco Malfoy, car ce soir, tu es à moi.

Se glissant dans une large et lourde robe, Hermione s'assura qu'aucune partie de son corps était visible. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui menait à la chambre de Draco et fut contente de ne pas la voir bouclée. Portant sa main sur la poignée, elle avala la boule de nervosité qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Elle repoussa toutes les pensées négatives dans un coin de son esprit, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la lâcheté des serpentards. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans la tanière du serpent .La faible lumière dans la chambre lui fit plisser les yeux, elle ses dit que cela pouvait poser un problème majeur dans le déroulement de son plan. Après tout, elle avait besoin de lumière pour que Draco la voie. Posant sa main sur le mur, Hermione trouva le bouton qui permettait d'enclancher la lumiere et appuya dessus.

Regardant dans le lit, Hermione y vit Draco couché, ses yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant au rythme de sa respiration .Il était manifestement endormi . Une impression de naufrage envahit Hermione au creux de l'estomac ; C'était nul s'il était endormi ! Elle avait besoin de lui éveillé et conscient. Décidant de remettre son plan à une autre fois, elle se retourna et était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière, quand elle entendit la voix de Draco à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Et qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cette visite?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, Hermione ne savait s'il fallait se réjouir et s'inquiéter que Draco soit réveillé. Baissant sa main tremblante, elle se cria mentalement de garder son aplomb. Pas question d'avoir la frousse. Hermione se retourna et se força à regarder dans la direction de Draco.

Il était assit sur le lit, ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux sombres et interrogateurs. Croisant les bras, Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien et tira la cape autour de son corps.

"Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter cette visite, Draco, dit-elle en redressant la tête tout en continuant de le regarder, C'est juste que personne ne t'a vu depuis des jours, et mis à part les rares sons que j'entends dans ta chambre, il n'y a aucun signe que tu es encore à Poudlard. Si tu prévois de claquer, je devrais chercher un Préfet en chef de remplacement."

Contente de sa réponse, Hermione attendait une ingénieuse repartie. Mais il n'y en eut pas, à sa grande consternation. Draco la fixait seulement, ses sourcils rapprochés.

"Alors, laisse moi remettre ça dans l'ordre. Tu es venu ici parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?" L'arrogance de sa voix était invraisemblable mais elle prétendit ne pas l'entendre. Elle essaya de rendre sa voix aussi normale que possible et répondit doucement.

"J'étais inquiète à propos de tes devoirs. Ta fièvre a dû te causer des dommages." Le froncement sur le visage de Draco glissa, laissant son habituelle et séduisante expression.

"Eh bien ! Ne "t'inquiète" pas, Granger, je serais de retour pour faire ma juste part du travail dès lundi" Posant instinctivement son regard sur son corps, Draco, confus, fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

"Granger, tu n'as donc aucun respect pour toi? Pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements aussi affreux ?"Une voix dans sa tête hurla de joie, heureuse qu'il soit tombé dans le panneau. Redressant son dos, Hermione essayait de paraître offensée par ses mots.

"Pour ton information, Malfoy, j'ai mis des vêtements affreux parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qui est en dessous. Je préfère la sensation de... cette étoffe, tout comme mon partenaire un peu plus tôt." Une expression indéchiffrable apparu sur le visage de Draco à ces mots, mais elle était partie avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

"Partenaire ? Je n'ai rien entendu." Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose ce genre de questions, alors elle chercha rapidement dans son esprit une réponse plausible.

"Evidemment tu n'as rien entendu. C'était avant que je vienne te voir, et tu étais apparemment endormis."

Contente de sa réponse, elle l'expression sur le visage de Draco changer. Hermione pressa un peu plus la robe contre elle pour attirer autant que possible l'attention. La démarche avait fonctionné, puisque Draco regardait désormais pensivement la robe.

"Alors Granger... Qu'as-tu caché en dessous de cette inadéquate chose ?"

Repoussant un sourire, elle essaya de paraître nerveuse et remuante. En réalité, elle tremblait comme une feuille dans un ouragan. Elle avait réalisé qu'il aimait qu'elle soit nerveuse près de lui. Ca lui donnait une espèce de pouvoir et de prédominance. Mais là, c'était elle qui était toute-puissante, jouant avec Draco. Le laisser croire qu'il était celui qui avait le contrôle était étrangement enivrant. S'avançant vers elle une grimace malsaine sur le visage, Il sourit en la voyant regarder désespérément la porte.

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse, Granger ? Je ne mords pas. Je veux juste voir ce que tu caches."

C'était si dur de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Draco faisait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il touchait son corps, l'amena contre le sien, et il était temps d'apporter la dernière touche à son plan. Prenant appui sur son corps, Hermione essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Bien sur, elle savait que c'était inutile. Draco était bien plus fort qu'elle et il la plaqua contre le mur et la fit taire.

"Tranquille, je veux juste voir ce que tu caches." Puis tout se passa très vite. Il plaqua ses mains de côté de force, et ouvrit la robe pour la voir de ses propres yeux. Laissant la robe tomber à ses pieds, Hermione se tint devant lui les seins dressés par la soudaine exposition a froid.

Alors que ses yeux balayaient entièrement son corps, elle put de nouveau voir ses yeux s'emplir du même désir que quelques nuits avant. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas sa poitrine quand il lui demanda : "Pour qui t'habilles-tu comme ça ?" Croisant ses bras, elle pris sa voix la plus froide.

"Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Malfoy." Vu sa surprise, il fut aisé pour elle de le repousser. Marchant vers la porte, Hermione se déhancha légèrement, juste pour en rajouter une couche. Se tournant vers lui en ouvrant la porte, Hermione réalisa qu'il s'était retourné. Essayant manifestement de cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie à son regard !

"Bonne nuit Malfoy", dit-elle d'une voix grave. "Fais de beaux rêves." Ca avait marché ! Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant c'était d'attendre et voir s'il suivait l'appât dans son piège.

Il était bien plus de minuit, et ses lumières étaient éteintes depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Elle était resté silencieuses et avait attendu, espérant que le reste de son plan marcherait. Elle attendit encore dix minutes, et puis une autre, et encore une autre.

Soupirant, elle réalisa que Draco n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon et avait probablement percé son plan rusé. Elle était prête à complètement laisser tomber, quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrire doucement d'un clic. Tendue l'espace d'un instant, Hermione senti un élan d'excitation l'envahir. Le spectacle commence !

Fermant les yeux, elle calma sa respiration pour qu'elle paraisse plongée dans un lourd sommeil. Le faible bruit de pas s'approchait et elle résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand les couvertures se soulevèrent légèrement, Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, même si elle gardait une respiration calme.

Une main chaude parcouru sa cuisse et s'arrêta sur sa hanche. Imitant un soupir, Hermione se tourna pour reposer à plat sur la dos, laissant plus de d'espace à Draco. Elle cacha sa tête dans sa propre épaule pour masquer le sourire bordant son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer tandis qu'il bougeait doucement au-dessus d'elle, son corps se glissant sous les draps. Elle savait qu'il allait refaire comme avant.

Le pervers, Hermione ricanait en elle-même. Le stupide pervers ! C'était le moyen dont il disposait pour prendre le pouvoir sur elle, mais cette fois elle était prête pour lui.

Pendant que sa bouche et ses doigts lui apportaient du plaisir, Hermione se mis à gémir tout haut. Sa bouche était chaude et sa langue s'introduit en elle, goûtant et lapant son jus. Il commença doucement mais les sensations étaient si incroyablement stupéfiantes qu'elle sentit son orgasme arrivé très vite. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Draco était un formidable amant.

Cette nuit il le prouvait. Il savait comment faire qu'une femme se sente une déesse. Il n'était pas vraiment le jeune homme le plus convoité de l'école pour sa charmante personnalité. Elle y était ! Sur le point d'obtenir une délicieuse revanche sur lui. Elle allait blesser sa fierté, la chose qui lui importait le plus.

Serrant les dents et geignant, Hermione ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Son orgasme la submergea dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Elle s'entendit crier de plaisir, mais autre chose aussi : "Oh, mon Dieu ! Ron!"

Il se figea immédiatement, et Hermione eu tant de difficulté à repousser son envie de rire, qu'elle en eut mal à la poitrine.

"Mission Draco achevée!" Songea-t-elle.


	14. L'horreur de Draco

14 - L'horreur de Draco.

"Co... Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?" Sa voix était faible, comme si la question était pour lui-même. Hermione était étendue là, les yeux fermés, faisant comme si elle était maintenant inconsciente de sa présence. C'était juste un autre de ses rêves, après tout.

Draco était toujours immobile sous les draps et Hermione n'était pas vraiment à l'aise qu'il soit encore là-dessous. Lâchant un soupir satisfait, elle se tourna sur le côté et étreignit les draps autour de son corps. Ceci encourageât Draco à bouger de là et à sortir du lit.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux en une petite fente et d'observer l'expression de Draco. Ce qu'elle vit la fit mourir de rire un peu plus. Il se tenait juste là, son visage figé avec un regard de pure horreur. C'était trop fort pour y résister, elle devait le faire ! Lui faire réaliser qu'il n'était pas exactement un présent divin pour femme et garantir que sa fierté était belle et bien brisée.

"Ron. Tu es le meilleur... " elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre, comme si elle était en train de vivre le plus doux rêve de sa vie. C'est la qu'elle entendit Draco quitter la chambre à une vitesse alarmante et le son de la porte de sa chambre claqué dans un grand bang résonna en écho dans le dortoir. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'elle permit aux éclats de rire, qu'elle contenait, de se répandre hors d'elle et dans son oreiller. Des larmes d'hilarité ruisselaient sur son visage et elle était à moitié tentée de courir après Draco en lui criant "Hahaha! Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu!"

~ * ~

Le reste du week-end passa doucement. Elle ne capta absolument aucun signe de Draco, et aucun signe de lui était en fait un bon signe. Ca ne faisait aucun doute pour Hermione qu'il avait passé tout le week-end dans sa chambre, léchant les plaies saignantes de sa fierté anéantie. Ceci la ravissait au plus haut point.

Après la façon dont il l'avait traité, elle était excitée qu'il ait réagit exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais son problème était qu'on était arrivé à lundi et qu'il retournerait en cours comme d'habitude. Comment pourra-t-elle le regarder et lui parler pendant leurs réunions sans que ses yeux et ses traits ne la trahissent ?

La journée de cours avait commencé et Hermione était assise tout devant avec Harry et Ron. Hermione savait que Draco était entré dans la classe au moment où Vila avait pratiquement hurlé son nom. Elle était curieuse de voir comment Draco réagirait à la nouvelle qu'il sortait désormais avec Vila. Serait-il fâché de ça? Ou bien l'ignorerait-il comme il le faisait quand il s'agissait d'histoires de femmes.

Hermione se pris à se demander comment cela se passerait entre elle et Draco à partir de maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait encore des frictions ; tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que les choses se calment. Elle avait eu se revanche, et pour ce que Draco savait, elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit.

S'adossant à sa chaise, elle écouta Ron lui raconter que Ginny avait un nouveau petit ami mais qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Hermione sourit à Ron, son ton devenait très protecteur dès qu'il parlait de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur aîné(e), mais la manière dont Ron se lamentait parfois d'eux parfois lui avait ôté cette idée. Elle détesterait que qui que ce soit râle après elle de cette manière, même si c'était un frère ou une sœur.

Après la fin des cours, Hermione commença à se préparer pour sa patrouille cette nuit. Au début, elle n'avait pas aimé le faire. Elle entendait d'étranges craquements provenant du vieux bâtiment et des bruits de pas qui ne pouvaient être identifiés dans la nuit. Mais elle avait finalement découvert que ses bruits de pas étaient ceux d'étudiants qui sortaient furtivement dans les couloirs.

Attrapant sa lanterne, elle commença sa patrouille dans l'aile sud de l'école. Le son de ses pas résonnait lourdement dans les couloirs vides. Parfois les patrouilles pouvaient être si ennuyeuses que son esprit en était tout engourdi, et parfois, elle espérait trouver un étudiant traînant par-là. Quand elle trouvait ces étudiants, c'était en général des serpentards qui préparaient un sale coup.

Le temps passa doucement et il était minuit moins vingt quand elle sa décida à terminer un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit se préparait et il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'activité au cours de la soirée. Prenant le chemin de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une forme féminine devant elle, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des préfets en chef. Plissant des yeux pour pouvoir voir, Hermione accéléra le pas, curieuse de voir le but de la mystérieuse personne.

La personne s'arrêta finalement quand elle atteint la chambre de Draco. Eteignant sa lanterne pour ne pas être vue, Hermione scruta les alentours et retint un halètement quand elle réalisa qui était cette personne : Vila ! Elle entendit Vila parler aussi doucement que possible à travers le mur et toquer, ne connaissant apparemment pas le mot de passe de la chambre de Draco.

"Draco, c'est moi, Vila ; Tu es là dedans ? Je me sentis si seule sans toi ! S'il te plait laisse moi rentrer" Attendant en silence, sa tête dépassant juste de l'angle, Hermione vit Draco sortir de sa chambre habillé uniquement d'un boxer noir.

"Que fais-tu ici Vila ?" Sa voix était tranchante et froide, tandis que son phrasé était lent, apparemment ensommeillé.

"Je suis venu te voir, Draco." Sa vois puait la douceur. " Tu m'as tellement manqué quand tu es parti ; je ne savais pas quoi faire !" Draco croisa les bras et baissa les yeux sur son mince corps.

"Alors tu as décidé de dire à tout le monde que nous étions un couple ? Sais-tu à quel point je me suis senti parfaitement stupide quand Goyle m'a informé que je sortais avec toi, et que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ? Bien ?" Hermione pouvait voir Vila rechigner et se pencher vers Draco, faisant courir ses mains sur son torse.

"C'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pensais que tu serais content que je dise ça aux gens. Ton père serait content de savoir que toit et moi formons un couple." Agrippant ses mains vagabondes, Draco la repoussa prudemment.

"Mon père n'en a rien à cirer, Vila. Tant que je garde mes aventures secrètes, je peux faire ce que je veux." Gardant son ton froid, il termina par, "Et je ne veux pas de toi dans l'équation." Pendant un instant la blonde resta là, fixant Draco, avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Sans un second regard à Draco, elle redescendit le couloir si vite qu'elle ne vit même pas Hermione cachée derrière le pilier.

Regardant la fille disparaître, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer pour elle. Même si elle était gâtée et égoïste, elle était quand même une personne, et Draco ne devait pas la traiter aussi cruellement. C'était trop pour elle à accepter. Draco Malfoy était un cruel bâtard qui se fichait des sentiments des autres. Sortant de son coin, Hermione se tourna vers Draco et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Avant qu'elle ait dit quoique ce soit, elle entendit Draco s'adresser à elle.

"Encore en train de nous espionner, sang de bourbe ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ton pathétique temps ?"

Surprise que Draco sache qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène, Hermione croisa les bras et releva la tête.

"Ce que tu as fait à Vila est mal Draco ; Même si elle a mentit au sujet de vous deux, tu avais besoin d'être si cruel ?" Il répondit à sa question par un rire froid.

"Bien sur que oui, Granger. Elle me faisait passer pour une andouille languissante d'amour devant toute l'école. Pourquoi diable voudrais-je avoir une relation avec la pétasse de l'école ? C'était un bon coup sur le moment, mais elle a perçu mon intérêt pour elle de la mauvaise manière."

Dégoûtée et choquée par ses mots, Hermione se demanda s'il pensait à elle d'une manière aussi crue. Avait-elle aussi été un défi à relever ? Leur nuit ensemble n'avait manifestement rien signifié pour lui et il avait appris une leçon de ses actes au final.

"Tu penses que tu peux traiter les femmes comme de la salissure, Malfoy, et tu as tort. Spécialement quand Vila amoureuse de to de façon si évidente." Sa voix était grave, mais emplie d'émotion. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était en train de défendre la petite serpentard gâtée, c'était une question de principe. Draco écouta ses mots, et se détourna d'elle, son visage sans expression.

"Tu sais, tu es la première femme à me tenir tête Granger. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça veux dire pour moi." Sa voix était grave et rauque, Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

"Tu perds ton temps avec Weasley. Il ne t'apportera jamais autant que moi. Tu es emplie de passion ; seulement tu ne sais pas qu'elle est là. Tu as besoin d'un homme qui la fasse ressortir... Un vrai homme." Hermione se recula sous l'effet de la mention du nom de Ron.

"Ron n'a rien à voir avec ça, Draco, alors laisse tomber." Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent immédiatement quand il l'entendit essayer de défendre Ron.

"Je sais que c'est Ron qui est venu te voir cette nuit là. Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris que tu aussi rapidement dans lit juste après que je t'ai dépucelé dans le mien." Furieuse de la brusquerie de ses mots, elle serra les poings, résistant à l'envi de la frapper à nouveau.

"Quel est le problème Granger ? Tu ne supportes pas ce que je te dis ?" Serrant les dents, elle se vengea.

"Je ne veux pas t'écouter, Draco. Tu ne vau pas la peine que je perde mon temps." Essayant de passer devant lui, il se mis en travers de son chemin.

"Tu te souviens de cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? Celle où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, et que tu as crié mon nom quand tu as joui. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis à propos de la belette. Tout au fond de toi, tu sais que personne d'autre ne te satisfera aussi bien que moi." Ses mots étaient remplis d'une indéniable envie et Hermione se détesta de réagir à sa proximité. Forçant le passage, elle ne rencontra, cette fois, aucune résistance.

"Tu as tort. Je ne pense pas à cette nuit, Draco. Et j'ai trouvé de la satisfaction avec quelqu'un d'autre." Entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'accosta à sa porte un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Au bout d'un moment elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur, et elle savait pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était complètement vrai. Elle avait vraiment essayé d'oublier cette nuit, mais avait misérablement échoué. Et elle savait aussi qu'aucun homme ne la satisferait de la même manière que Draco Malfoy/

"Pauvre de moi !" Hermione cacha sa tête dans ses bras. "Maudit soit Draco !"


	15. Emotions oubliées

15 Emotions oubliées.

Les jours s'éternisèrent pour Hermione, et ils devinrent vite des semaines. Les cours étaient tous les mêmes et elle continuait à atteindre ses mentions exceptionnelles. Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé sans qu'elle l'ait réalisé. Ca faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle avait donné à Draco la paix de l'âme, et depuis il ne lui avait pas accordé un second regard.

Elle trouvait difficile de croire qu'il était fâché parce qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Du moment qu'il s'était pleinement rétablit et qu'il était retourné en cours, il semblait agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait être contente que Draco ne soit plus intéressé par le fait de la séduire.

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, et au bout d'un moment elle finit par le croire. Elle n'allait pas devenir comme Vila, une femme éprise que quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécierait jamais pour ce qu'elle était. Hermione admettait qu'elle n'aimait pas Vila, mais aucune femme ne méritait d'être traité de cette manière.

Vila avait été utilisée pour satisfaire les instincts primaires de Draco ; elle n'avait été rien de plus pour lui. Mais elle avait sincèrement cru que Draco avait de profonds sentiments pour elle, et c'est ce qui désolait le plus Hermione. Si Draco ne lui avait pas montré son vrai visage le matin après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, alors elle aurait très bien pu être dans la position de Vila en ce moment.

Les rumeurs au sujet de Draco et Vila décrurent après qu'il soit retourné en cours. Son rire arrogant, quand les serpentards lui demandèrent si la rumeur était vraie, fut largement suffisant pour calmer la curiosité de chacun. Bien sur Vila n'avait pas très bien pris ce rejet, et d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait dire, elle ne laisserait pas son humiliation publique se faire aisément.

Les entretiens des préfets en chef étaient maintenant courts et allaient droits au but. Ils réussissaient à bien faire leurs travaux et à garder leurs discussions entièrement axées sur leurs devoirs. Hermione était surprise de voir comment Draco s'acquittait bien de ses devoirs de préfet. Il prenait toujours une juste part du travail, et mis à part quelques commentaires sur les sangs de bourbe, ils semblaient très bien travailler ensemble. Ils ne disaient rien au sujet de leur nuit ensemble, ni au sujet de ses visites secrètes dans sa chambre.

Hermione était quasiment certaine qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle préférait que ça reste comme ça. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il cherche de nouveaux à se venger d'elle.

Réalisant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ramena ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle était en train e lire à la bibliothèque. Fronçant les yeux en regardant les pages, Hermione réalisa aussi qu'elle les avait tourné sans même les lire. Fermant le livre, elle resta au bureau en se massant les tempes un instant. Avec cours en avance, et supplémentaires, et ses devoirs de préfètes, la pression prenait un peu le pas sur elle. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et se retourna légèrement pour voir Ginny s'approchant rapidement. Avant qu'elle ait pu l'accueillir, Ginny s'assit face à elle et commença à parler à toute vitesse.

"Hermione, tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient de se passer dans la salle d'étude." relevant un sourcil, Hermione croisa les bras et attendit que Ginny lui dise ce qu'elle avait manqué. Ginny pris une grande inspiration pour se préparer à l'histoire qu'elle était sur le point de raconter.

"J'était assise avec Harry, et tout d'un coup j'ai entendu un cri de petite fille provenant de la table des serpentards. C'était Vila, elle tenait Ruby Eaglefire par la nuque. Elle criait en racontant que Ruby et Draco se voyait de temps en temps depuis des mois maintenant et qu'ils avaient eut une liaison secrète pendant que Draco et elle était ensemble. Ruby a simplement rigolé et admit la chose, et du coup Vila lui a jeté un sort. Je veux vraiment dire un sort ; Ruby est à l'infirmerie maintenant."

Hermione fixa Ginny tandis qu'elle lui racontait tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. C'est tout ce qui l'empêchait de gerber. Pendant que Ginny lui racontait les détails sordides e la vie de Draco Malfoy, Hermione devait combattre le dégoût qui montait en elle. De temps en temps depuis des mois ? Avait-il couché avec Ruby au même moment où il avait couché avec elle?

Gardant une contenance, Hermione hocha de la tête et laissa Ginny terminer son histoire. Mais elle n'entendit pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'entendait que la voix de son esprit lui demandant combien d'autres il y avait eu.

Combien d'autres femme avait-il utilisé pour ses fins cruelles, et étaient-elles toutes de serpentard ? Après tout, il avait couché avec Miss je sais tout Griffondor, la meilleure amie de Celui-qui-avait-survecu. Pour ce qu'elle savait, il pouvait y avoir un nombre incalculable de filles dans sa liste dont personne ne savait encore quoi que ce soit. Hermione attendit que Ginny parte, puis elle quitta aussi la bibliothèque. Elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain.

~ * ~

Les nausée d'apaisèrent après qu'elle eut vomit une seconde fois. Elle ne pensait pas que quelque chose comme ça pouvait rendre malade à ce point. Hermione mis ça sur le compte d'avoir appris que sa virginité avait été offerte à un sale type et qu'elle avait été assez bête pour l'avoir laissé entré dans son lit après.

Bien sur, elle n'avait pas re-couché avec lui, mais elle l'avait laissé faire des choses très intimes que seul un amant pourrait faire en fait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sale de toute sa vie et elle savait que peu importait le nombre de lavage et nettoyage, elle ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment.

En s'asseyant sur son lit, Hermione glissa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément.  
Peu importe à quel point je le regrette, je ne changerais pas le passé. Il vaudrait mieux que j'oublie tout ça. Je savais bien avant de coucher avec Draco qu'il était un terrain miné. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Retombant dans son lit, Hermione une sensation de froid se glisser dans son corps. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien signifié pour Draco ; même cette nuit où il avait insulté Ron, ce n'était pas signe qu'il éprouvait un sentiment quelconque pour elle. C'était juste un coup de vent sur son ego quand il avait réalisé qu'elle avait couché avec un autre homme si vite après qu'il l'ait « déflorée ».

Bien, je crois que c'est vraiment terminé, se dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Il continuera avec ces autres femmes, et je dois juste avancer à partir de là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui. Tirant du réconfort de ce fait, Hermione sourit légèrement. C'est vrai, après tout, pas une seule fois elle n'avait cru qu'elle ressentait de l'amour pour Draco. De la curiosité, oui ; elle avait entendu toutes ces histoires au sujet de ses talents dans une chambre à coucher.

Et les années passant, elle s'était senti de plus en plus attirée par lui, c'est juste de l'envi et de la fascination sexuelle, c'était tout. Contente de son analyse de la situation, elle écouta le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre et quitte face à ses problèmes. Dans un sens, Draco était dans un coin de son esprit depuis des semaines, mais il était temps de le laisser s'en aller. Il serait le problème de Vila et Ruby maintenant, elle les laisserais se battre pour lui.

Souriant à l'idée de Draco obligé de faire des compromis avec les deux possessives serpentards, elle ricana bientôt. Elles s'ecartèleraient mutuellement et Draco aussi à l'occasion. Hermione remercia silencieusement de ne plus être impliqué dans la vie du Prince de serpentards. Elle ne se retrouverait pas au milieu de toutes ces folles, la vie reviendrait à la normale.

Draco aura probablement les mains remplies avec ces folles furieuses pour avoir le temps de penser à des façons de m'ennuyer. Hermione sourit , elle avait la sensation d'être Atlas à qui l'on venait juste d'enlever le monde de ses épaules . Se blottissant contre ses draps, Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le prochain bal. Peut-être que Ron m'invitera, se dit-elle. Elle fut surprise de réaliser qu'une part d'elle-même espérait qu'elle le fasse.

Suis-je sérieusement en train de penser à Ron de cette façon ?. Bien sur dans le passé Hermione avait eu un léger béguin pour Ron et elle pensait que ce sentiment était aussi partagé. Mais jusque là, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle l'appréciait réellement.

Se rappelant l'année dernière, elle se souvint à quel point elle avait espéré qu'il l'inviterait à ce Bal là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Draco, la dernière nuit de sa sixième année, elle avait vraiment un gros béguin pour Ron . Mais depuis cette nuit avec Draco elle avait complètement oublié ça ! .Ron était la dernière chose qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit depuis qu'avait commencé ses devoirs de préfète et ses problèmes avec Draco.

En se sentant légèrement coupable, Hermione s'imagina à quoi ce que ça ferait d'être avec Ron. Elle savait qu'il avait bon cœur, et que si jamais ils devenaient un couple, il la traiterait bien. Il se comporterait avec elle d'une manière que Draco n'imaginerait même pas. Des souvenirs d'elle et Ron volèrent dans son esprit, et elle se mis à sourire en pensant à des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Hermione savait que Draco ne serait jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Elle avait toujours voulu être aimé, et que quelqu'un la respecte et la traite de la manière dont elle le méritait. Et qu'elle le traite avec le même amour et le même respect. Avec Draco, ce ne serait jamais possible. Pour lui, elle serait toujours une idiote petite sang de bourbe, mais pour Ron, elle serait sa petite amie et pas un morceau de chair avec lequel il pourrait se satisfaire.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione pris consciemment une décision. Demain elle essayerait de faire en sorte que Ron l'invite au Bal.


	16. Invite moi

16 Invite-moi.

Ok, elle n'avait pas encore envisagé de quelle manière elle amènerait Ron à l'inviter au Bal, mais elle n'avait jamais été du style à reculer devant un défi. Le Bal n'était pas avant quelques semaines, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'imaginer un quelconque plan.

Hermione admettait qu'il serait très difficile d'obtenir que Ron l'invite, après tout, elle n'y était pas arrivé en quatrième année. Même si elle avait alors agit comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, une petite partie d'elle avait secrètement souhaité être à son bras ce soir là. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps, et c'était complètement différent maintenant. Ron l'inviterait au bal, et, avec un peu de chance, ils entameraient tous les deux une relation qui avait beaucoup de retard!

Maintenant, je dois juste trouver un moyen pour qu'il m'invite. Hermione s'assit et attendit qu'une ampoule s'allume soudainement dans sa tête, comme ça s'était si souvent produit par le passé. Mais après avoir mijoté une demi-heure, ses réflexions l'avaient mené aussi loin qu'un escargot avec de l'arthrite. Absolument rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit et elle commençait à être frustrée.

"Oh, je vais laisser tomber cette histoire!" Se redressant de sa chaise à la bibliothèque, elle décida d'aborder cela de la manière la plus honnête, la seule idée qu'elle ait eue pendant toute cette demi-heure. Rejetant son sac de livres sur son épaule, elle sortit d'un pas vif de la bibliothèque. "Je vais carrément lui demander."

§§§

Ron était dans la salle commune des griffondors, révisant pour le prochain test d'Arithmancie .Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle avant qu'elle ne ses soit assise face à lui. Son visage était empli de désespoir ; d'après les notes griffonnées qui parcouraient les pages, il était manifestement en train de se débattre. Se sentant désolée pour lui, elle lui adressa son plus doux sourire, faisait passer le visage de Ron du désespoir au choc.

En temps normal elle aurait étudié les réponses et elle l'aurait fait se sentir tout petit. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ; Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle le rabaissait comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle voulait qu'il l'invite au bal, et la seule façon d'y arriver était d'être aussi mignonne que possible.

"T'en fais pas Ron" Elle gardait une voix frivole et amicale. "Ca ira ; Tu t'en sort toujours au final."

L'expression de son visage passa du regard choqué à "qui êtes-vous et qu'avez fait d'Hermione." Soupirant, elle décida que peut être ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'arriver à ses fins. Etirant ses jambes, elle s'adossa au siège douillet, agissant aussi normalement que possible.

"Alors, le Bal approche." Elle essaya de paraître nonchalante, comme si c'était un commentaire en passant. Ron garda les yeux posés sur les feuilles, son visage était impassible.

"Ouai."

Ennuyée par cette simple réponse, elle décida de laisser s'échapper quelques autres allusions. "Ouai, c'était tellement cool l'année dernière, enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu ; je n'y suis pas allé. J'étais tellement occupée avec mes exam' en plus et tout ça."

"Ben, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a bien plus à faire à Poudlard que des examens. C'est pas parce que Krum n'était pas là que tu ne pouvais pas y aller."

Hermione se renfrogna à ses mots, et se redressa. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'y avais pas été parce que personne ne m'avait invité, Ron. J'étais juste occupée, c'est tout." Il releva les yeux, prenant soudainement conscience de son erreur.

"Je suis désolé Hermione, tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis certain que n'importe quel gars aurait été plus que content de t'avoir à son bras. Après tout, tu es euh... vraiment belle." Un grande et vive rougeur se dessina sur ses joues. Se souriant à elle-même, elle savait qu'elle était proche d'une proposition.

"Ron, tu es tellement gentil. Merci. Portant je ne crois pas non plus que j'irais cette année ; personne ne m'a invité." Ron parut surpris de cette soudaine approche négative, et de la culpabilité sembla resurgir de ses traits. Il ses sent probablement coupable pour la réflexion sur Krum, se dit-elle. Pour un moment, elle resta silencieuse, sans être certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle lui avait donné assez de pistes, la prochaine étape aurait été de se tatouer un grand "invite-moi" sur le front, et il en était hors de question.

"Tu sais, Hermione, je euh... Je n'ai personne pour y aller non plus et j'avais prévu d'inviter... Toi. Je veux dire, s'il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui tu préférerais y aller, ben, j'en serais très content." Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de courage pour l'inviter. Ron n'était pas le mec le plus doué quand il s'agissait des femmes, contrairement à Draco...

Elle dû s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau. D'où cela avait-il bien pu venir ? Cette partie de sa vie était maintenant finie et elle avait avancé. Pourquoi continuait-elle à y penser? C'était pas comme s'ils avaient jamais été proches ; C'était juste pour une nuit, Une ! C'était une bonne expérience sexuelle, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle n'était superficielle au point de continuer à penser à Draco juste pour ça. Ou alors si?

Cette pensée était très troublante et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment ça se passerait si jamais Draco la prenait encore une fois. Il serait capable de commettre des péchés impardonnables avec son corps à elle, il la prendrait de manières dont elle n'aurait jamais rien lu, et le résultat de cet accouplement sauvage serait un bouleversant orgasme pour tous les deux. Ces idées étaient appétissantes, et Hermione sentit un frisson érotique parcourir son corps et durcir ses mamelons.

Bien entendu, L'idée qu'il puisse encore se passer quelque chose entre eux était absurde. Elle avait de la dignité et peu importe si sentir à nouveau Draco en elle serait merveilleux, ce serait clairement mal de se donner à lui encore. En plus, maintenant, il y avait de l'espoir pour elle et Ron ; finalement, après toutes ces années, quelque chose arriverait peut être. Elle n'allait pas laisser s'envoler ses chances juste parce qu'elle avait de stupides désirs sexuels pour un égoïste bâtard coureur de jupons !

Elle regarda les alentours du coin de l'œil et y trouva Ron la fixant étrangement. Elle s'était tue depuis un moment et ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse. Agacée que Draco lui ait presque ruiné ses chances de bonheur, sans même être présent physiquement, Hermione le maudit en silence.

"Ron, j'adorerais y aller avec toi." Le sourire qui apparu alors sur le visage de Ron fit fondre Hermione. Il était gentil et attentionné ; le genre de personne avec laquelle Hermione rêvait de finir avec depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Le genre de femme que Draco voulait était celles qui n'avaient pas de jugement propre et dont on attendait qu'elle reste à la maison à s'occuper des héritiers au sang pur. Frissonnant à l'idée qu'elle puisse être dans cette position, Hermione repoussa toute pensée de Malfoy hors de son esprit.

"C'est génial, Hermione ; Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour accompagner Harry. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne semble s'intéresser à aucune fille dernièrement. Il n'a pas eu de vrai rendez-vous depuis Cho et c'était un désastre." Hermione était bien d'accord, la relation de Harry et Cho était loin d'être parfaite et depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste quant à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. "Je suis trop occupé à tenter de sauver les moldus à la main de Voldemort et à passer des examens pour placer des rendez-vous dans mon agenda."

C'était son excuse, et en ce qui concernait Hermione, s'en était une fichtrement bonne .Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il prenait beaucoup trop sur lui, et même si ses intentions étaient admirables, il était seulement un jeune de dix-sept ans. Il avait les même besoins que n'importe qui à son âge, et le bal serait une super occasion pour lui de se vider, même un peu.

Elle se fit la promesse d'aider Harry à trouver quelqu'un pour aller au bal. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle devait d'abord se trouver la robe qui allait faire tomber tous les étudiants de Poudlard à la renverse.

Ginny l'avait questionné et supplié pendant un temps fou avant qu'Hermione lui dise enfin qu'elle allait au bal. Et le fait qu'elle y aille avec son frère, fit applaudir Ginny de joie.

"Je le savais ! Toi et Ron vous tourniez autour depuis des années maintenant. Il est temps que vous admettiez vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. J'étais presque tentée de claquer vos têtes l'une contre l'autre."

"C'est juste une soirée, Ginny. Nous ne nous confessons pas notre amour éternel l'un pour l'autre." Raisonna Hermione en essayant de calmer la rousse.

"Oui, je sais Hermione, mais c'est énorme pour vous deux. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les mecs, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et Ron, eh bien, disons simplement que je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes."

Les mots de Ginny provoquèrent une crampe d'horreur à travers elle. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les mecs, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hermione ne pu empêcher l'horrible et flagrante rougeur de monter à ses joues. Si jamais Ginny savait ce qu'elle et Draco avaient fait, elle ne finirait jamais d'en entendre parler. Après tout, Ginny était aussi une griffondor ; elle savait comment était les serpentards, surtout Draco Malfoy. Malheureusement, Ginny avait remarqué sa rougeur, et s'arrêta en plein milieu de Poudlard.

"Hermione ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience n'est-ce pas" Les yeux de Ginny étaient maintenant sombres et interrogateurs, creusant un trou dans la tête d'Hermione .Elle savait qu'elle aurait du répondre non ; qu'elle aurait du nier et encore laisser Ginny croire qu'elle était la vieille et virginale Hermione Miss je sais tout. Mais elle n'était plus "virginale"... Plus du tout. Draco Malfoy s'en était vraiment occupé, et même si une partie d'elle-même se sentait honteuse de s'être offerte à lui, une autre partie, plus honnête, admettait que s'était une fantastique expérience dont elle ne devrait pas se sentir honteuse. Pourquoi avoir honte de quelque chose de si bon ?

Ginny pris le silence d'Hermione comme une preuve que son intuition était bonne. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand sous le choc de cette information ; Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione perdrait sa virginité avant elle . Après tout c'était Hermione. La fille qui avait dit qu'elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le prince charmant .Qui attendrait jusqu'à la nuit de noce pour se donner pleinement à lui .

"Oh la vache, Hermione. J'y crois vraiment pas ; C'était qui ?" Sa voix était grave, mais tremblait sous le choc et l'attente.

"Ginny, je préférerais ne pas te dire qui s'était ; c'est personnel et c'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière."

"Oh, s'il te plait," grommela Ginny. "C'est trop tard pour émettre de réserves. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas fière ? Je sais que tu n'es pas pour le sexe avant le mariage, mais qui que ce soit, il devait te tenir à cœur."

Hermione garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard curieux de Ginny. Draco Malfoy lui tenait à cœur ? Dans un sens oui ; après tout, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait envahit ses pensées quand elle essayait de se faire inviter au bal par Ron ! Mais elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'avoir couché comme ça avec lui de son plein gré ; elle lui avait même demandé de le faire ! Elle se souvenait avoir dit qu'elle le regretterait, mais à ce moment là ça n'avait pas d'importance. Essayant de repousser ces souvenirs, Hermione se força à regarder Ginny dans les yeux.

"Je suppose que oui Ginny, mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ca n'aurait jamais marché. Nous sommes deux opposés, et personne ne l'aurait accepté." Réalisant qu'elle en disait trop, elle se tu à nouveau.

"Personne ne l'aurait accepté ? Tu sais à quel point tu semble ridicule ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était Draco Malfoy." L'idée de Draco et Hermione ensemble fit ricaner Ginny. " Je veux dire, tu imagines, toi et Malfoy ! C'est trop incroyable, alors dis-le-moi Hermione ; ça ne peut pas être pire que ça."

Ginny vit l'expression d'Hermione se figer d'horreur à son dernier commentaire, et l'assombrissement de son visage déjà écarlate. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de réagir à une blague de cette manière. La réalité la frappa alors elle ne pouvait stopper ses cris qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Hermione, c'était Draco!!!"


	17. Decouvertes

17 - Découvertes

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, Hermione enleva sa main de la bouche de Ginny. Cette dernière avait mis des siècles à se calmer après sa découverte. Après avoir hurlé le nom de Draco Malfoy, Ginny avait commencé à poser tout haut des questions, sans même s'arrêter pour respirer. Hermione se trouva chanceuse que personne n'ait été là à ce moment là. Après s'être remise du choc initial, Ginny n'avait pas mis longtemps à recommencer à la questionner au sujet de Draco.

"Alors quand cela est-il arrivé ? COMMENT c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire... C'est... C'est Malfoy !" Apparemment, Ginny ne s'était encore pas complètement remise de l'ensemble de cette situation, puisqu'elle criait toujours le nom du serpentard telle une damnée.

"Ok Ginny, je peux répondre à tes questions, mais tu Dois te calmer. C'est en fait assez difficile d'effectivement admettre devant toi ce qui s'est passé entre Malfoy et moi, sans y ajouter toute l'école."

"Pas question que je me calme. T'as une idée de ce que tu as fait ?!?" Hermione sentit la honte l'envahir, et baissa la tête.

"Alors, est-elle aussi grosse qu'on le dit ?"

"Qu... Quoi !?!" S'exclama Hermione et s'éloignant brusquement de Ginny comme si elle avait été brûlée.

"Oh, vas-y Hermione, je veux dire, c'est Draco Malfoy. C'est sûr que c'est un salaud, mais, oh Merlin! Il est si craquant. Et tout le monde entend courir toutes ces savoureuses et incroyables rumeurs à son sujet. Alors je dois juste te demander... Sont-elles vraies ?" Secouant sa tête en signe d'incrédulité, Hermione se dit que, si elle voulait que Ginny comprenne un jour à quel point ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Draco était sérieux, elle devrait commencer depuis le début.

"Ok, Ginny, je vais t'expliquer la situation, mais tu dois être sérieuse et ne pas me poser toutes ces questions. Je ne crois pas que je puisse les supporter dès maintenant."

Ginny opina pour signifier son accord et attendit la suite le regard avide et excité. Hermione réalisa à contre cœur qu'elle serait obligée de raconter à Ginny d'autres choses plus intimes de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle comprenne l'ensemble. Ginny méritait une bonne explication. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Ginny allait laisser passer ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle allait avec son frère au bal. En prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione commença à tout lui raconter. Elle débutait une longue histoire.

Expliquer toute l'histoire, pris bien plus de temps qu'Hermione s'y attendait. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été interrompue par les incessants « oooooh ! » Et les « aaaaaaah ! » captivés de Ginny, mais surtout parce qu'elle dû supporter d'innombrables et embarrassantes questions au sujet de Draco et de sa « masculinité ». Etant donné que Ginny avait été si choquée au tout début, Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle poserait des questions comme, « Il a vraiment un corps aussi remarquable qu'on le dit ? », et « Comment il est au lit ? », « Je parie que c'était génial quand il l'a fait comme ça, non ?!? ». Ce ne fut qu'une interminable série de demandes complètements impudentes au sujet de Draco.

Après qu'elle lui eut expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, Ginny l'avait juste pris dans ses bras. C'était un tout petit geste, mais pour une raison quelconque, les yeux d'Hermione se recouvrirent de lourdes larmes. Ca avait été un enfer de garder pour elle tout ce qui s'était passé, et il y avait eu dans cette étreinte plus d'affection que quoique ce soit qu'elle ait pu ressentir depuis un moment.

Ginny promis de garder tout ça pour elle, et elle était étonnamment calme au sujet du fait qu'elle aille au bal avec Ron après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Draco. Hermione lui avait raconté l'épisode où elle avait crié le nom d'un autre homme, mais elle avait pensé que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'y inclure le fait qu'il s'agissait du nom de Ron. Ginny avait trouvé ça drôle et tordant, et avait commenté qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspecté ce genre de sournoiserie sexuelle chez Hermione.

Ce que Ginny dit fut comme un coup de fouet en elle. Les gens pensaient-ils qu'elle était vraiment à ce point coincée ? Après tout, elle était une femme ; Elle avait les mêmes envies sexuelles que n'importe qui d'autre, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi ouverte au sujet du sexe que les autres étudiantes, elle ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elles. Bien sur, très peu de gens s'attendrait à entendre qu'Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef, avait perdu sa virginité avec le plus arrogant et le plus sexy de tous les gars qui n'ait jamais franchit les portes de Poudlard.

Hermione rie à l'image qui apparu dans sa tête lorsqu'elle imagina l'expression qui se formerait sur tous les visages si jamais ils apprenaient. Mais si on venait à savoir que Draco et elle avaient couché ensemble, on traiterait ça comme n'importe quelle rumeur, comme celle de Draco et Vila. Après tout, qui croirait qu'un serpentard et une griffondor avaient eut des relations sexuelles ? La seule idée serait absurde.

Mais maintenant que Ginny savait, elle n'avait plus à se sentir coupable. Elle ne le dirait jamais à Harry, et surtout pas à Ron ; Après tout ils détestaient Draco Malfoy autant que lui les détestait. S'ils apprenaient, la nouvelle serait pour eux dévastatrice… Hermione ne voulait pas assister à ça. Elle décida donc de rejeter hors de sa tête toutes idées d'événements aussi négatifs. Le bal arrivait, et elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire si elle voulait que Ron réagisse et fasse attention à elle une bonne fois pour toute.

~ * ~

Ce n'est que le jeudi suivant, après le cours de Transformation, que Hermione se trouva de nouveau face à une situation inconfortable avec Draco. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et il se trouva qu'elle et Draco marchaient dans la même direction vers leur chambre. Puisque leur chambre était à l'autre bout de l'école, peu d'autre étudiant prenait le même chemin, et au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le silence était assourdissant, et Hermione se hérissa de désagrément. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Draco derrière elle ; ils étaient lents, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à Draco, puisqu'il semblait toujours faire de grandes enjambées quand il marchait. Elle eut l'étrange impression que tout ceci était en quelque sorte intentionnel, et qu'il marchait derrière elle exprès.

"Eh bien, pourquoi cette cure de silence Granger ? Habituellement tu ne te tais jamais en cours, qu'est-ce qui t'arrête là ? »

Sa voix était douce et calme, et il continuait à marcher derrière elle à la même vitesse. En se mordant la lèvre, Hermione pris la décision de simplement l'ignorer ; c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Si elle se vengeait, il aurait la réponse qu'il voulait.

"Pas d'humeur à parler ? C'est cool. Après tout, ta tête doit être remplie de trucs comme le bal et cet idiot minaudeur de Weasley qui t'y accompagne. » Hermione fut surprise qu'il sache à propos d'elle et Ron, et elle se retourna pour le défendre.

« Ne dit pas ce genre de choses à son sujet ! Il est dix fois l'homme que tu ne seras jamais. En plus, comment sais-tu que c'est lui qui m'accompagne ? » Draco leva les sourcils en entendant sa dernière phrase, ignorant l'insulte qu'elle lui avait lancée.

« C'est ton amant n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi il ne t'emmènerait pas au bal ? A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu ne me dises pas. » Maudissant silencieusement sa stupide gaffe, Hermione se força à sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais juste que tu étais trop occupé avec les groupies hurlantes de ta vie amoureuse pour t'intéresser à l'homme dans la mienne." Draco lui dédia un petit bougonnement.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé Granger. Tu pourrais dire que je suis juste très observateur. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait du sens. Si toi et Weasley êtes si passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre, comment se fait-il qu'on ne vous voit qu'avec Potter ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Hermione ignora la perle de sueur qui se formait sur sa tempe alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son aplomb.

« Ron et moi ne ressentons pas le besoin de nous étaler pour prouver quoique ce soit. A la différence de toi et de tes copines. »

Satisfaite que sa réponse ait été aussi convaincante qu'insultante pour Draco, elle sourit intérieurement à son génie. Mais ça avait manifestement éveillé quelque chose chez Draco. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour lui prendre les poignées et la projeter rudement contre le mur près d'eux. Il ne transparaissait aucune émotion des yeux de Draco, ils étaient vides ; et Hermione aurait préféré n'importe quelle émotion plutôt que rien du tout. ( n.d.t. tu m'étonnes !)

« Tu oublies si facilement, n'est-ce pas, sang de bourbe ? Ca ne fait pas si longtemps, toi aussi tu étais une de mes copines. » Tressaillant à ses mots cruels, Hermione pouvait sentir que sa prise autour de ses poignés se resserrait, la gênant un peu plus.

« Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres, Draco, et tu le sais. Si j'avais été comme Vila, agirais-tu ainsi envers une sang de bourbe ? » Ses mots l'avaient manifestement atteint. Sa prise parue se défaire légèrement avant de se resserrer encore une fois.

« Tu as tord Granger. Tu es comme les autres ; Tu ne connais simplement pas encore ta place, et je vais m'assurer que tu l'apprendras. »

Hermione su bien avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes qu'il allait l'embrasser. Don plan était se priver de lui ( n.d.t. pire qu'un régime sans chocolat !), d'essayer de tourner sa tête, et de lui crier à quel point elle le détestait. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Aussitôt que les lèvres de Draco la réclamèrent, elle revint à cette passion qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit où elle s'était donnée à lui. Elle avait eu envi de lui à ce moment là, et ce n'était pas différent maintenant.

La prise sur ses poignées se desserra, lui offrant une chance de le repousser. Hermione savait qu'il serait si facile de le bousculer et de courir. Mais elle n'allait pas le faire… Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. Tandis que ses mains vagabondaient sur ses seins avec une vieille familiarité, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et gémit contre sa bouche. Les sentiments qu'il suscitait en elle étaient bouleversants. C'était différent d'avant mais elle ne pouvait pas exactement comprendre pourquoi.

Les lèvres de Draco s'envolèrent de ses lèvres à la courbe de son cou. Sa langue sortie pour goûter sa peau pendant que ses mains massaient sa poitrine avide. Gémissant à ces sensations, elle éleva ses mains désormais libres et le tira plus près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son érection, dure et puissante à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Ses râles de plaisir ramenèrent la bouche de Draco sur la sienne. Comme elle aimait cette bouche ! Elle était si douce et suave, et pourtant elle pouvait provoquer des émotions en elle qu'elle aurait cru impossible.

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de dire son nom. Les sensations rendaient sa voix grave, mais l'emplissaient aussi d'un désir qui avait besoin d'être satisfait. Elle prononçait son nom de façon très intime comme s'il était réellement son amant, et qu'il était le seul qui pourrait jamais la satisfaire de la façon dont elle le voulait. Ce qui se passa ensuite, les ramena, elle et Draco, à la réalité.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !"

Rompant le contact, Hermione essaya de fixer ses yeux hébétés sur la voix féminine. C'est Draco qui reconnu à qui appartenait cette voix.

"Vila, que fais-tu ici ?" La voix de Draco était encore frissonnante de leurs ébats, mais elle comportait aussi une pointe d'extrême ennui.

" Ce que je fais ici ! Je suis venue voir si c'était bien vrai que tu emmenais Ruby au bal. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça, Draco, surtout avec une sang de bourbe!" Vila lança un coup d'œil vénéneux à Hermione. " Si ça avait été Ruby ou une autre serpentard ici avec toi, ça n'aurait pas été aussi mal. Mais une griffondor, qui n'est même pas une sang pur ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je vais dire à tout le monde ce qu'il se passe entre vous!"

Les larmes emplissaient le regard de Vila, mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Du mépris pour moi, réalisa Hermione, soudainement inquiète de ce qui arriverait si toute l'école apprenait pour Draco et elle. C'est Draco qui pris le contrôle de la situation ; il s'avanca, et se rapprocha de la fille hystérique.

"Vila tu ne vas rien dire à qui que ce soit au sujet de ce que tu as vu, tu comprends?" Après ces mots, Vila commença à rire de manière hystérique. Elle ressemblait tellement à une femme trompée.

"Pour qui tu me prends ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu m'as fait ?" De tout ce que Hermione s'attendait à voir Draco faire, elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il rirait.

"Penses-y Vila. Crois-tu que les gens vont sérieusement te croire ? Après tout, ne t'es-tu pas payé une honte terrible devant tous les serpentards, balancée pour Ruby ? Un mot de moi et tu deviendras la risée de toute l'école. Tu es juste cette femme trompée qui a lancé toutes ces rumeurs sur moi avant."

Le visage de Vila s'assombrit à l'écoute de ces mots. Elle réalisait que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Personne ne la croirait et ils lui riraient au nez. Hermione senti une vague de soulagement tomber sur elle en regardant Vila tourner les talons pour partir.

Draco détendit son corps, et pris lentement une bouffée d'air, essayant de digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort, elle fut renversée quand il se tourna vers elle doucement et la pris dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bien tout contre elle. Quant à elle, son étreinte protectrice la faisait s'imaginer comme il serait bon de s'endormir de s'endormir à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais elle savait aussi à quel point ils avaient été près de se faire prendre, à quel point elle avait été près de briser les cœurs de Ron et Harry. Elle savait ce qui devait être fait.

"Draco..." Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. "On doit arrêter ça." Les yeux de Draco se figèrent, et elle su qu'elle avait sa réponse. C'était bien trop dangereux, surtout maintenant que Vila savait.

Après qu'elle eut quitté les bras de Draco, elle retourna doucement à son dortoir. Cette fois, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de ses pas derrière elle. Elle entendit finalement la porte de sa chambre se fermer, mais il était déjà minuit passé.


	18. Le bal

18 Bal.

La nuit que tous les étudiants de Poudlard attendaient avec impatience était finalement arrivée. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le début et Hermione finissait d'ajouter la touche finale à son ensemble.

Sa robe était longue et fluide. Elle portait les couleurs de Griffondor, ce qui rendait ses traits éblouissants encore plus éclatants cette nuit là. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, et ne pensait pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Sa robe la mettait plus en valeur que n'importe quel blush ou mascara n'aurait pu le faire.

Elle décida que ses cheveux seraient mieux lâchés, elle laissa donc ses longues boucles retomber librement sur son dos nu. Sa robe était dos nu et sans bretelle .Ce qui laissait apparaître bien plus de peau que Hermione n'en avait l'intention. Mais la vendeuse lui avait assuré qu'elle avait pratiquement été faite pour elle.

Regardant sa montre, Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'aller à la rencontre de Ron . Ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre juste avant sept heure dans la salle commune des griffondors. Ils avaient découvert que Harry avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal, et sans leur aide. Harry ne leur avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait ce qui ajoutait encore une petite dose de suspense. Observant une dernière fois son reflet, Hermione quitta le dortoir et pris le chemin de la Salle commune.

Ron l'attendait pile à l'heure. Il était habillé d'une robe longue qu'il avait déjà portée pour les bals des années passées. Il était compréhensible que Ron n'ait pu acheter quoique ce soit de nouveau pour l'occasion ; Avec le nombre de personne dans sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se permettre des folies. Et pourtant il avait toujours l'air merveilleux se prit-elle à rêvasser.

Il avait manifestement attiré l'attention de Ron, puisqu'il la regardait directement, une expression intimidée sur le visage. Elle sourit à sa douceur et à la manière dont il lui offrit son bras, et s'étendit pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue. Ce geste le fit follement rougir, et il lui sourit avec cette expression pataude qu'elle aimait . Mais pour elle le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elle donnerait à un amant, mais plutôt à un ami ou même un frère.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione repoussa toutes les pensées négatives au sujet de ce soir et de Ron hors de sa tête. Elle allait s'amuser et oublier toutes ses préoccupations et tous ses problèmes. Elle et Ron prirent le chemin de là où se tenait le bal. Tous les autres étudiants affluaient aussi dans la même direction. Des voix s'élevaient dans l'air rendant l'atmosphère amicale et joyeuse.

La salle de bal était remplie d'étudiants dansant en couple sur la joyeuse musique jouée en arrière plan pour l'occasion. Hermione regarda les alentours, essayant d'enregistrer qui était avec qui et de voir où était Harry.

Son regard croisa celui de Vila Lethornes qui se tenait avec un serpentard de septième année dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom. Les yeux de Vila fixèrent Hermione, Toute la rage des enfers était à l'intérieur. Décidant d'ignorer Vila et sa rancune sans limite, elle décida de profiter de sa soirée et s'impliqua dans une conversation très gaie avec Ron et d'autres étudiants.

~ * ~

Harry arriva peu après avec Luna à son bras. . Hermione fut choquée de voir cette fille étrange si bien arrangée, et qu'elle et Harry semblaient apparemment passer un très bon moment ensemble. C'était bon de voir Harry s'accordant finalement un peu de distraction, et de voir Luna avec un air un peu plus sérieux à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas avant huit heures que Hermione dû assister la chose qu'elle avait redoutée le plus jusque là.

Elle venait de finir une dans avec Ron quand elle vit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco avec d'autres serpentards et Ruby Eaglefire juste à sa droite. Les longs cheveux noirs de Ruby étaient attachés, et elle portait une robe qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Hermione devait admettre que Ruby avait un look époustouflant et elle comprenait pourquoi Draco l'avait invité au bal. Mais encore une fois, une voix vicieuse lui glissa à l'esprit que ça faisait des mois qu'il couchait avec elle.

Tressaillant à ces mots cruels, Hermione laissa son regard glisser vers Draco, qui était, comme d'habitude en train de parler avec Crabbe et Goyle. Sa longue Robe noire et verte semblait chatoyer dans la faible lumière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lève les yeux, et que leurs regards se croisent. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du détourner les yeux, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le regard de Draco descendit pour parcourir son corps, observant son apparence, ses yeux brillèrent d'une émotion qui fut rapidement abattu quand Draco se détourna d'elle.

Sentant le désarroi la gagner après cette réaction, Hermione marcha doucement vers Ron mais elle fut arrêtée quand une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Hermione se tourna pour voir Ginny avec un air très grave.

« Hermione, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » La question fut suffisante pour faire frissonner Hermione mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? Si tu continues comme ça Hermione, tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui. Il n'y aura que peines de cœur dans ton futur si ça arrive, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu arrêtes avant ça dérape »

Hermione ne pu empêcher les images d'elle et Draco de voler dans son esprit. Leur premier baiser sous l'arbre, la nuit qu'elle avait passé poussant des cris de pur plaisir dans ses bras, la manière dont il alliait sa fureur avec la sienne. Et comment il l'avait utilisé comme Ruby et Vila, telles des objets pour ses désirs. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter, et Hermione du se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher les malheureuses larmes de monter.

« Oh Merlin Ginny, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard. »

Les larmes menaçaient de la submerger, et Hermione se hâta de quitter Ginny et de s'excuser auprès de Ron en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Ron ne remarqua pas ses larmes grâce à la faible luminosité de la pièce et hocha de la tête en lui disant qu'il la verrait un peu plus tard. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ignoble de toute sa vie. Elle était là avec Ron et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à un autre homme. Courant vers les jardins, elle se trouva finalement seule, et laissa courir ses chaudes larmes.

Hermione dû prendre vingt minutes pour se donner une nouvelle contenance après sa sortie en trombe du bal. La révélation qu'elle était en fait tombée amoureuse de Draco était amplement suffisante pour l'agiter la nuit entière. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au bal, elle avait seulement envi de s'enfouir dans son lit et de prétendre que ne s'était jamais produit entre elle et Draco. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner, pour le bien de Ron.

Quand elle passa de nouveau la porte de la large salle, elle repéra Ron entrain de discuter avec Harry et Luna. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle remis sa robe en place et se fraya un chemin vers eux. Elle paraissait être exactement la même que celle qu'elle était avant de fondre en larmes, il lui avait suffit d'un sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser des coulées de larmes marquant ses joues. Quand elle rejoignit à nouveau Ron, il l'observa avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Ca va Hermione ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure, l'air frais t'a aidé?" Son expression était si emplie de sollicitude que Hermione dû combattre la bouleversante montée de culpabilité en elle.

"Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je suis désolée de mettre enfuit comme ça, je n'ai pas voulu te planter."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Du moment que tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe." Hermione se força à sourire tout en détestant ses mots si aimables et en laissant Ron joindre son bras au sien.

"Voudrais-tu danser à nouveau ?"

Hermione ne trouvait rien qu'elle détesterait encore plus faire à ce moment précis. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Ron surtout que c'était pratiquement elle qui l'avait invité au bal. Même si elle ne ressentait pas pour lui ce qu'elle ressentait pour Draco, quelque soit ce sentiment, elle voulait s'assurer que Ron profiterais de cette nuit.

"J'adorerais ça !"

Ron la conduisit jusqu'au centre de la piste, où tous les autres couples dansaient, elle le laissa prendre ses mains dans les siennes. La chanson était enjouée, et c'était mieux, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une danse lente en ce moment. Mais bien entendu, elle n'eut jamais ce qu'elle voulait car la chanson se termina et une autre plus romantique empli les airs. Maudissant le groupe qui avait été engagé pour l'occasion, Hermione sentit que Ron ralentissait le rythme, apparemment il avait l'intention de danser sur cette chanson.

"Hermione" Il prononça son nom si doucement qu'il lui avait été presque impossible de l'entendre avec la musique.

"Oui ?" Il y eut une longue pause, un instant elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais finalement, il repris.

"Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je t'amène ici ce soir ?"

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi lui posait-il une question comme celle là ? Mais encore une fois, c'était une question tout à fait légitime. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abordé, pourquoi elle lui avait laissé des indices si évidents. Qu'était-elle supposée répondre ? *Parce que je suis folle de Draco et j'ai pensé que tu me changerais les idées. Tu sais Draco Malfoy, le serpentard qui a fait de notre vie un enfer depuis sept ans*. Non, la vérité n'était définitivement pas une option. Donc elle dit la première chose à laquelle elle pensa.

"Parce que je t'aime bien Ron. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je voulu que tu m'invites ?"

Ron eu instantanément le sourire, et Hermione eut envi de s'engueuler pour sa stupidité. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Elle avait eu une chance de se sortir de cette situation délicate, et elle l'avait totalement gâché ! *Stupide, je suis Stupide* se dit-elle. Ginny avait raison, pourquoi fais-tu ça? La chanson arrivait à sa fin et Hermione sentit l'étreinte de Ron se desserrer. C'est alors qu'elle vit Draco et Ruby serré l'un contre l'autre, dansant non loin d'eux. Ruby regardait Draco comme s'il était un dieu, et Draco semblait conscient de son adoration pour lui. Il continua à danser pendant qu'elle se rapprochait et capturait ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Hermione ne put en supporter plus, un épouvantable sentiment de jalousie bouillonnait en elle. Détournant la tête du couple, Elle fut contente de voir que Ron la faisait quitter la piste de danse pour rejoindre les autres. Le reste de la soirée sembla s'écouler comme à travers un brouillard... Contrairement à sa jalousie.

~ * ~

Il était plus de minuit quand le bal pris fin, et Hermione soupira de soulagement de savoir que tout était finalement terminé. L'image de Draco et Ruby était marquée au fer dans son esprit, et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de balancer quelque chose. Ron avait insisté pour la raccompagner à son dortoir, mais elle avait refusé aussi poliment que possible.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se penche et lui donne un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Hermione fut surprise que Ron embrasse bien ! A cause de ce choc, le baiser dura plus longtemps qu'il n'était probablement prévu, elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour le repousser. Finalement, elle retrouva ses esprits, et détourna ses lèvres de Ron, détestant le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé prolonger le baiser.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. » Il dit ces mots avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Se tournant, Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui. On se verra demain. »

Après être finalement entré dans sa chambre, Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se pris la tête dans les mains. La nuit s'était affreusement déroulée. C'était supposé être une nuit de nouveaux départs, une nuit pendant laquelle elle et Ron commenceraient quelque chose de spécial. Mais cette nuit lui avait simplement démontré comme elle avait peu progresser dans ses rapports avec Draco Malfoy.

L'image de lui et Ruby s'embrassant se glissait furtivement dans son esprit lui faisant serrer les poings étroitement tant la jalousie la submergeait. Hermione n'avait jamais été jalouse de Draco et Vila. Surtout parce que Vila n'était qu'une fille perdue et naïve. Tandis que Ruby était expérimentée à la réputation fougueuse. Elle était aussi une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Frappant son lit de ses poings, Hermione senti des larmes de frustration couler le long de ses joues encore une fois. Détestant le fait qu'elle se montre aussi faible, Hermione les essuya et refoula celles qui montaient encore.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte attenante à la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir, mais elle l'entendit se refermer dans un grand claquement. Levant les yeux, elle vit que Draco se tenait là, il portait encore sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez Draco quand elle le regarda, il paraissait restreindre quelque chose, et il avait l'air fou de rage à ce sujet.

Hermione se releva mais ne dit rien, espérant que les traces de larmes ne se voyaient pas sur son visage. Draco fut le premier à parler. Il dit ces mots d'un ton dur et fielleux.

« Tu l'as embrassé »

Hermione serra les poings à cette déclaration. Elle savait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Tu l'as embrassé » répondit-elle.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement, il la prit fermement par les épaules. Cette fois Hermione n'essaya pas de le repousser, elle le laissa la dans ses bras, et resta là sans bouger, fixant son magnifique visage embrasé d'une passion menaçante et d'une furieuse jalousie.

« Il ne peut pas t'avoir. Tu as été mienne d'abord. »

En écoutant ces mots possessifs, Hermione ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber dans une obscurité dont elle ne pouvait être sauvée. Elle avait essayé de lui échapper, essayer de l'ignorer, mais ça n'avait marché. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se perdre en lui pour qu'on ne la retrouve jamais .Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Draco approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer Hermione. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Mais je peux te donner ça. » Il plaça son ''soin'' féroce et dure entre ses cuisses la faisant gémir.

« Juste ça, pour ce soir. Autant de fois que nous le voudrons. Ne te prive pas de moi plus longtemps. »

Un désir presque douloureux fit tomber les dernières barrières qu'elle érigeait contre Draco, et elle se sentit bouleversée dans ses bras. Elle se tendit vers lui et l'amena rudement contre ses lèvres. Elle avait repoussé ses besoins basiques depuis bien trop longtemps, et elle n'avait plus l'intention de les étouffer encore.

Ce soir, elle prendrait du plaisir à cet intolérable délice avec lequel il la tourmentait.


	19. Delices de minuit

19 Délices de Minuit.

Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit là, la semence chaude de son amant explosa puissamment en elle, et les cris d'Hermione devinrent rauques et secs.

Hermione retomba sur le lit, en laissant ses jambes se détacher des hanches de Draco. Elle essayait désespérément de rester consciente après le bouleversant orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco soit si vite près pour un deuxième round si tôt après le premier.

Elle avait été incroyablement excitée qu'il durcisse à nouveau seulement quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait amené aux limites de la conscience. Dans les bras de Draco, un orgasme l'avait pratiquement fait frémir avant même qu'il n'ait réussi à promptement glisser en elle. Elle sourit en se souvenant que la deuxième fois avait été encore plus sauvage que la première.

Quand elle l'avait embrassée, Draco avait répondu avec une telle force qu'elle en avait eut le souffle coupé. Il avait pratiquement déchiré sa robe en disant qu'il ne la prendrait pas alors qu'elle portait ces couleurs, les couleurs de Griffondor.

Elle avait répondu avec autant de vigueur en défaisant sa robe rapidement, elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Ils avaient à peine atteint le lit avant que Draco ne la soulève contre lui et entre en elle si farouchement que cela lui fit un peu mal. Mais la douleur s'apaisa, et ses cris de plaisir emplirent la chambre et encouragèrent Draco encore un peu plus. La première fois avait simplement été pour étancher leur soif l'un de l'autre, Hermione avait eut peu de temps pour récupérer son souffle, car le corps de Draco pilonnait déjà le sien poussé par un désir animal . Ses jambes l'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de lui, et elle le rejoignit dans ses puissantes poussées.

Ses yeux reflétaient toutes l'envi et la furieuse passion d'un homme qui avait désespérément envi d'être libéré. Hermione lui avait entouré les épaules de ses bras, et s'était hissée dans une position droite pour pouvoir plus librement bouger avec Draco. Il avait murmuré dans son oreille des mots sombres et lascifs qui l'avaient fait frissonner d'un délice coupable. Les choses qu'il prétendait lui paraissaient physiquement impossibles. Mais, comme elle se trompait !

Il l'avait fait jouir encore et encore, la faisant haleter et pousser des cris de bienheureuse joie. Draco avait fait des choses dont Hermione ne se doutait même pas qu'elles puissent exister jusqu'à cette nuit. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, quand elle ne put plus prendre plus de plaisir, que Draco eut finalement un orgasme, l'entraînant avec lui dans un tourbillon de satisfaction.

Rougissant au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait, Hermione cacha son visage dans le doux coussin, espérant que Draco ne remarque pas son état d'embarras. Elle ne sentait plus le poids de Draco sur elle, il se reposait maintenant sur un coude à ses côtés. Sa main allait oisivement sur le corps d'Hermione qui tremblait toujours des conséquences de leur sauvage étreinte. Comme s'il sentait son soudain embarras pour ce à quoi elle venait de participer, Draco se déplaça plus près d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

« Il ne faut pas ma petite griffondor, tu as été fantastique, je n'ai jamais eut autant de plaisir de toute ma vie. »

Hermione sentit qu'elle devenait encore plus rouge à ces mots. Mais une part d'elle était empli de fierté de savoir qu'elle avait autant donné qu'elle avait reçu de lui. Elle se tourna doucement pour lui faire face, Hermione regarda son amant dans les yeux. Ses sombres yeux gris étaient calmes et remplis d'une satisfaction qui rappelait celle d'un chat qui a eut la meilleure des crèmes.

« Je peux vous dire la même chose monsieur serpentard. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

Un sourire de triomphe se rependit sur les traits de Draco, et il pencha son visage pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était lent et langoureux, il pris son temps pour explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, gémissant, Hermione lui ouvrit sa bouche de plein gré et laissa courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux étonnamment doux et ondulés. Mettant enfin un terme au baiser, Draco s'éloigna et observa son corps intensément.

« J'avais raison. C'était du gâchis d'être avec la belette. Il n'aurait jamais pu te donner ce que je peux. »

Hermione se tendit à ces mots, et senti la culpabilité la gagner au sujet de Ron. Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser il y a moins d'une heure, et elle était là dans les bras de l'ennemi. La culpabilité lui fit baisser les yeux, elle entendit Draco prendre une brève inspiration.

« Tu ne pense quand même pas encore à lui ? Après ce qui vient de se passer ici ? Dans ce lit ? »

Entendant l'ennui cru dans la voix de Draco, Hermione se détourna de lui, refusant de parler de Ron pendant qu'elle était dans cette position. Pourtant, il était évident que Draco n'allait pas laisser passer ça ; il l'attrapa rudement, et la fit se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne le supporterais pas ! » Claqua-t-il « Tu peux lui dire que c'est fini. Tu m'appartiens maintenant et je ne te partagerais pas, surtout pas avec une belette !!! »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en entendant cette gratuite attaque verbale contre Ron. Dégageant son bras, Hermione s'assit et ramassa les couvertures autour de son corps exposé.

« Et je suppose que toi, tu vas faire le même sacrifice ? »

La confusion sur le sens de ces mots fit plisser les yeux de Draco.

« De quoi tu parles ? Sacrifice ? »

Emettant un bruit de dégoût avec sa gorge, Hermione se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit, elle ne voulait pas être près de cet homme pour le moment.

« Je parle de Ruby. Vas-tu annuler les choses avec elle, vas-tu faire le même sacrifice que celui que tu me demande ? »

Le visage de Draco passa de la confusion à l'ennui, sortant du lit, il commença à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés, sans se retourner une seule fois pour croiser les yeux interrogateurs de Hermione. Il s'habilla rapidement, et sorti comme un fou par la porte ,ouvrant violemment la porte, Draco se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La colère illuminait ses traits.

« Pour ta gouverne Granger, je n'ai jamais couché avec Ruby. C'était une accusation délirante de Vila quand elle a découvert que je ne l'inviterais pas au bal. Je n'ai qu'une seule partenaire à la fois. Choquée Granger ? »

Sur ce, il claqua la porte, laissant une Hermione honteuse et choquée de l'autre côté.

~*~

Se tournant sur son autre côté, Hermione décida que ça n'était plus la peine. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Ca faisait plus d'une heure que Draco était sorti en trombe de sa chambre, et elle se sentait terriblement mal. Il y avait dans le visage de Draco de la colère et une pointe de douleur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part et se botta les fesses pour avoir supposer le pire.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ?!? » Se dit-elle en s'énervant. « Comment étais-je supposée savoir qu'il y avait une once de d'honnêteté chez Draco. Je veux dire… C'est Draco ! Monsieur « Sang Pur Playboy » »

Geignant Hermione mis un coup de poing dans son matelas en essayant d'arrêter de penser à combien elle avait été stupide. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait réellement été heureuse dans les bras de Draco, quand il s'était enfoncé en elle, elle s'était sentie si parfaitement complète, et elle savait qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus au monde. Soupirant, Hermione sorti du lit, et commença à arpenter sa chambre, une habitude qu'elle ne perdrait jamais, au grand désarroi du sol de sa chambre.

Draco était à moins de dix pas de là et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Ce qu'elle avait dit était injuste, d'accord, mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher, les rumeurs au sujet de Draco étaient généralement vraies, alors pourquoi aurait-elle doutée de celle-là ?

« Merde ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

Elle cria avec détermination et montra un visage résolu. Allant vers la porte attenante, elle scanda un puissant sort de déverrouillage. Elle ne laisserait pas Draco avoir le dernier mot ! Bon sang ! Aucune chance qu'elle laisse un serpentard la rendre malade, en entrant dans la chambre, elle vit que la lumière était allumée et que Draco était assit dans un fauteuil tout au fond de la pièce, il lisait. Il leva les yeux d'un air complètement surpris, puis resserra ses poings autour du livre. Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il vit qui c'était.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ; sang de bourbe, alors casse-toi. »

Retournant à son livre, il continua à lire comme si elle n'était plus là. Hermione serra les dents, combattant l'envi de lui crier dessus.

« Ecoute Draco, je sais que ce que j'ai dit était injuste, mais… eh bien, peux-tu vraiment me le reprocher ? Je veux dire, tu es guère connu pour tes actes de chasteté, n'est-ce pas ? Qui pouvait savoir que tu es une nonne au fond de toi ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder son self contrôle, et pria pour que ses mots ne le blessent pas plus encore. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, Hermione savait qu'il avait été contrarié qu'elle ait eu cette opinion de lui. Surtout après qu'il ait passé deux heures complètes à lui montrer que le paradis existait. Quoi qu'il en soit son ego était sévèrement touché.

« Et je suppose que tu as le droit de me donner des leçons Granger ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui aies sauté si rapidement dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre juste après avoir réchauffer le mien ? »

Elle voulait tellement lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Ron, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment. S'il venait à découvrir qu'elle lui avait monté un bateau alors sa fierté en prendrait encore un très mauvais coup. Croisant les bras, elle resta droite et refusa de bouger de l'endroit où elle était ou de rompre le contact visuel.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Ron et moi. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de telles choses. »

« Tu veux dire, de la même façon dont TU m'as accusé ? » Cracha Draco, sa voix était grave, mais fielleuse.

« J'admets avoir eu tort de te juger Draco. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour dire que… Eh bien… » Je suis un mot de six lettres. Ca aurait du lui permettre de s'exprimer, mais bon sang, elle avait déjà dépassé du raisonnable en déboulant dans sa chambre.

« Désolée. »

Elle savait que plus tard elle regretterait ce mot. Après tout, cela arrivait-il souvent qu'un griffondor s'excuse auprès d'un serpentard ? Comme si coucher avec l'un d'eux n'était pas déjà assez mal !

Il adorerait le fait que la meilleure amie de Harry Potter lui demande de lui pardonner. Même si elle savait qu'elle était dans son tort, une part d'elle avait été très réticente à prononcer ce mot.

« Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu Granger ? Viens-tu bien de t'excuser auprès de moi ? »

Sa voix était remplie de triomphe et d'amusement. Serrant les poings, Hermione décida qu'elle n'allait pas attendre à l'écouter pavoiser. Lui tournant le dos, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd, mais deux puissants bras la retinrent.

« Eh bien, eh bien, il n'y a pas de raison de se fâcher ? Je jouais juste avec toi. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses reins, et il s'approcha d'elle, ses lèvres descendirent lentement dans son cou. Elle essaya de ne pas soupirer à cette sensation électrisante, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'immuniser son corps à ces avances, ça ne marchait pas. Draco l'avait retourné, et ses mains défaisaient lentement le lien de sa robe.

« Je pari que tu ne portes toujours rien en dessous ? »

Frissonnant, Hermione se pencha contre lui pour la supporter, pendant que sa bouche remontait de son cou, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une part d'elle était maintenant heureuse qu'elle se soit excusée, puisqu'elle allait de nouveau être entraîner dans les tourments du plaisir. Elle se laissa fondre dans ce baiser, elle sentit sa robe glisser de son corps le laissant totalement exposé aux yeux affamés de Draco.

Mais au lieu de se sentir embarrassée et d'essayer de se couvrir, elle autorisa Draco à la prendre dans ses bras puissants et à la porter à son lit. L'allongeant sur ses draps verts et noirs, Draco se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer, et se plaqua sur son corps nu.

« On avait pas encore fini nos affaires. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la plaçant dos à lui. Il suréleva son bassin pour qu'il soit contre le sien, et s'introduisit en elle puissamment et promptement la faisant bouger avec lui. Les sensations étaient stupéfiantes et Hermione était déjà presque certaine que cette nouvelle position pourrait être ça préférée.

Le bas du corps de Draco bougeait contre elle, et elle sentit ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses seins, et commencer à les masser. Elle laissa de courts gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres. Hermione senti l'appui des ses coudes lâcher sous les longs et puissants mouvements de Draco. C'est alors que les bras de Draco l'encerclèrent par la taille et la maintinrent contre son corps. Reconnaissante de ce petit geste, Hermione senti alors le rythme de leurs mouvements aller de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Hermione saisi vivement les draps, elle ne voulait pas venir aussi tôt.

Mais les poussées de Draco étaient si énergique et pénétrante qu'elle ne pu empêcher les sensations qui étaient en train de monter d'éclater. Draco devait aussi être arrivé aux limites du paroxysme car quelques secondes plus tard, un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il s'effondra sur elle.

Elle appréciait la chaleur qui s'écoulait du corps de Draco jusqu'au sien, et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de désarroi, quand il s'éloigna d'elle. Lui, senti son mécontentement de ce soudain détachement de leur corps. Alors, il l'attrapa et l'attira contre son torse. Les sensations commençaient à s'apaiser et Hermione sentait que la réalité refaisait lentement surface. Elle s'enroula un peu plus contre le corps de Draco, ferma les yeux et força toutes pensées et questions négatives à quitter son esprit. Ils pourraient attendre jusqu'à demain, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce soir.

Elle sentait les mains de Draco courir doucement le long de son dos, provoquant de délicieux frissons dans sa colonne. Même si elle n'était pas encore prête à nouveau pour lui, elle ne pouvait nier les émotions émoustillantes qu'il éveillait en elle. Quand les mains de Draco arrêtèrent de bouger, elle leva les yeux et le trouva la fixant. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une extrême curiosité.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. »

Se renfrognant, Hermione s'étira et laissa ses jambes s'entrelacer aux siennes. Elle se déplaça tout contre son corps, et fit courir sa main légèrement dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Quelle question ? »

Roulant des yeux, il retira la main d'Hermione de ses cheveux et joignit ses doigts aux siens.

« C'est soit la belette, soit moi. »

Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait oublié leur précédente conversation. Elle avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas remis Ron sur le tapis, après tout elle n'avait pas réellement eu une véritable relation avec lui, contrairement à ce que Draco croyait. Ils avaient uniquement partager un baiser.

« Draco tu ne comprends pas. Moi et Ron… Nous sommes seulement amis, rien de plus. »Manifestement, au vu de son air sceptique, il ne la croyait pas.

« Eh bien, si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, je devrais aussi te demander de rester loin de Potty. Ne me prend pas pour une andouille. Je sais que vous êtes amants, tu l'as quasiment avoué la nuit où tu es venu dans ma chambre avec ce 'vêtement' sur le dos. »

Elle réalisait que son plan pour récupérer Draco venait de lui revenir en pleine face, elle réalisait aussi qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ron. Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne à part toi. Cette nuit là quand je suis venu dans ta chambre… C'était juste un plan. » Hermione vit l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Draco et ne sut plus où se mettre, mais elle se força à continuer.

« Tu étais venu me voir quelques nuits plus tôt. J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais j'ai réalisé plus tard que ce n'en était pas un. J'ai voulu prendre ma revanche sur toi en hurlant le nom de Ron. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que cela aille aussi loin, Ron n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais mon amant.

Hermione ne put se résoudre à regarder Draco, et baissa la tête.

« Eh bien, au final, la vérité est dévoilée. » Suggéra une voix peu convaincue dans sa tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione se dit que Draco devait certainement combattre toute sa colère. Elle fut en fait surprise quand elle réalisa que Draco restait silencieux, et encore plus surprise, quand elle releva la tête, et vit dans l'expression de Draco une pointe d'ennui, mais aussi une légère pointe d'amusement. Elle n'était pas certaine de la façon dont elle devait réagir, alors elle couvrit son corps et s'éloigna doucement avant d'être tirée par l'arrière.

« Pas étonnant que j'aie envi de toi depuis si longtemps. » Grogna-t-il à son oreille. « Tu es presque une serpentard ! »

« Tu n'es pas fâché avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et nerveuse.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent. « Bien sur que je suis fâché avec toi, Granger. Après tout, tu m'as dupé et égaré à croire que c'était Ron que tu voulais. Je ne te laisserais t'en sortir aussi facilement, après m'avoir pris pour une andouille. Mais j'admire le fait que tu m'ais tenu tête, peu de femmes ont essayé et encore moins réussi. » La poussant sou lui, et dans les draps doux, il lui sourit de manière sexy, rendant l'intérieur de ses cuisses humides. « Je vais devoir te punir pour ça. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tout en écartant ses cuisses pour lui permettre de rentrer. Elle savait qu'il serait fidèle à sa parole, il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir après qu'il ait eu l'air ridicule. Après tout il était Draco Malfoy. Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance à ce moment là. C'était le petit matin, et le lendemain elle devrait affronter le reste de l'école en tant que Hermione Granger – Préfète en Chef. Mais quand Draco pénétra son intimité, elle oublia tout sauf les sensations qui traversaient son corps empressé.


	20. Consequences

20 Conséquences

"Je dois y aller maintenant"

"Non tu ne dois pas."

"Arrête de dire ça! Si je dois y… Oh!"

Se laissant tomber sur le lit douillet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier en sentant les doigts de Draco la taquiner sans merci. Elle avait tenté de partir depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de se lever, elle avait rencontrer la résistance de Draco.

Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre aux premières heures du jour, leur corps heureusement épuisé par leurs vigoureux efforts physique. Il y avait moins d'une heure que Hermione s'était réveillée grâce aux rayons du soleil dans ses yeux. Elle avait aussi décide de réveiller Draco, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus gentille. Sa bouche et sa langue l'avaient définitivement rendu heureux.

Il s'était réveillé avec un grognement et un petit sourire en coin satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit en repensant à ce moment et réalisa que Draco la gardait obstinément captive.

« Draco… S'il te plait… » Sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge à cause du plaisir que les doigts de Draco lui infligeaient. « Tu dois me laisser aller me doucher et me changer. »

« Après ta performance de ce matin, je me sens redevable Granger. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, avant de t'avoir entièrement remboursé. »

Elle laissa sa bouche capturer la sienne en soupirant. Ca ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de la raisonner, il n'allait pas la laisser partir, et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas non plus envi de le quitter. Elle frissonna d'avance en sentant sa forte excitation. Sa douche pourrait attendre, mais pas son envie de Draco Malfoy.

C'était déjà assez dur de garder ses yeux ouverts pour qu'écouter Rogue parler de potions de niveau supérieur n'ait aucune importance. Hermione devait admettre que sa nuit avec Draco avait été merveilleuse, mais elle en payait maintenant le prix. A cause du manqué de sommeil, Hermione avait des difficultés à garder ses yeux fixé sur le livre devant elle. Elle trouvait aussi que, si elle subissait les conséquences de la nuit dernière, Draco assurément non !

Il avait valsé dans la pièce avec Crabbe et Goyle comme il le faisait toujours, et s'était assit à l'arrière de la salle. Aucun signe d'épuisement n'apparaissait où que ce soit dans sa splendide et parfaite silhouette, ce qui ennuya légèrement Hermione. Elle donnerait tout pour avoir l'endurance de Draco. Elle donnerait aussi tout pour ne pas avoir ces abominables cernes sous ses yeux.

Hermione se força à écouter Rogue en soupirant et en ignorant le fait que Ron continuait à regarder dans sa direction toutes les cinq minutes. Dans la journée, à un moment ou un autre, elle devrait gentiment le laisser tomber. Lui dire qu'elle avait apprécié sa compagnie au bal, mais qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit d'autre dans leur baiser que de l'amour fraternel.

Après que Draco l'ait enfin laissé partir, Hermione avait réfléchit à un moyen de faire savoir à Ron que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Elle avait eut besoin d'un certain temps pour trouver ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais elle était convaincue que Ron comprendrait. Plus que toute chose, elle et Ron était amis et elle ne voulait pas perdre ça, Elle voulait les garder lui et Harry pour toujours dans sa vie.  
Elle décida que le plus tôt serait le mieux, et se fit la promesse de lui dire juste après ce cours. Refoulant un bâillement, Hermione garda sa tête basse, elle ne voulait pas que Draco remarque l'effet qu'il lui faisait, surtout quand il avait l'air si foutrement parfait.

Après la fin du cours, Hermione avait attendu qu'Harry et Ron prennent leurs affaires. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Draco, et voyant un message secret de désir dans ses grandes masses gris sombre, Hermione dû combattre le rouge qui montait à ses joues.

Elle chassa de sa tête toutes ses pensées de Draco, et posa ses yeux sur Ron. Après que Harry l'ait laissé seule avec Ron, elle lui dirait enfin qu'elle l'appréciait plus en tant qu'ami qu'en tant qu'amant. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et rassembla son courage de griffondor.

~ * ~

C'était maintenant official.

Hermione Granger était une pétasse.

Après avoir dit à Ron qu'il serait mieux de rester des amis, elle eut le cœur brisé de voir la triste expression de son visage. Il ne l'avait pas regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lui disait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, ce qui avait rendu encore plus difficile pour elle de choisir les bons mots.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, Ron leva enfin ses yeux emplis de douleur sur elle, et sourit vigoureusement. Ce triste sourire força Hermione à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. C'est elle qui avait voulu que Ron l'accompagne au bal, c'est elle qui l'avait laissé l'embrasser. C'était totalement sa faute si Ron avait eu de faux espoirs, et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais tout cela.

Soupirant , Hermione posa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Ca faisait une heure que ça s'était passé, et elle avait décide de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour avoir un peu de temps pour elle et ses pensées. Bien sur ce n'était pas la seule raison, elle essayait aussi de garder de se tenir à distance d'une autre personne… Draco.

Après qu'il eut finalement été d'accord pour la laisser s'en aller ce matin là, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'arrêter de penser à lui. Comment il l'avait embrassé, comment il l'avait touché, comment il lui avait fait l'amour. Les souvenirs vinrent l'inonder, et formèrent un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment un amant merveilleux, même s'il était un peu accaparant.

Des bruits de pas sortirent Hermione de ses rêves, et la ramenèrent au moment présent. Baissant à nouveaux ses yeux vers son livre, Hermione remarqua que les pas s'étaient arête et qu'une large ombre était suspendu au dessus d'elle . La voix qui s'adressa à elle était une preuve que sa journée n'allait pas s'éclairer.

" Eh bien salut sang de bourbe, je suis curieuse, alors dit moi, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la putain de Draco ?"

"Vila," murmura Hermione pour elle-même, c'était forcément Vila. Réalisant qu'elle devait s'y prendre avec précaution, Hermione releva la tête pour regarder les yeux bleus de la serpentard. Elle se força à sourire et recherché sa voix la plus avenante.

"Tiens, je ne sais pas Vila. Ne devrais-je pas plutôt te poser cette question à toi ?"

Hermione su que ce n'était pas la chose la plus maligne à faire, et en regardant le visage de Vila, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ferait mieux de garder sa bouche fermée. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans ce type de situation avant. Comparé à cette folle, Voldemort avait l'air d'une balade dans le parc.

"Comment oses-tu me dire une telle chose, sang de bourbe ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Draco, mais par l'Enfer, tu peux être sure que je ne laisserais pas se poursuivre une telle insulte au nom de sang-pur."

Avec un dernier regard, Vila passa devant Hermione telle une tempête et la poussa rudiment. Sentant une pointe aiguisée sur sa nuque, Hermione sursauta de douleur. Hermione massa doucement son coup et jeta un regard à la fille se demandant ce que Draco avait trouvé à une telle désaxée.

~ * ~

Hermione défit le premier bouton de son chemisier et regarda les autres étudiants autour d'elle dans la sale. Ces dernières heures, la température de la pièce avait due dépasser les cinquante degrés, et personne n'avait l'air de s'en inquiéter. Je dois juste avoir une bouffée de chaleur, pensa Hermione en s'éventant avec sa main.

Fixant l'horloge, Hermione attendait anxieusement que le cours de sortilège se finesse pour qu'elle puisse sortir et coller sa tête dans un congélateur. La chaleur parcourait tout son corps faisant perler de petites gouttes de sueur sur son front. Elle résista à l'envi d'arracher chaque centimètre de vêtement, et balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une fenêtre ouverte.

En observant les environs elle aperçu les cheveux blonds de Draco. Il était assit à quelques rangs d'elle, à côté de Crabe et Goyle, et prenait des notes avec sa plume . Posant sa joue contre sa main, elle nota les splendides traits de Draco.

Ses cheveux avaient grandit depuis le début de cette septième année, mais étaient toujours retenus en arrière à la façon Malfoy. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage et elle remarqua à quel point sa peau était lisse et Claire et comment il humectait parfois ses pleines lèvres rose avant de parler. Draco changea de position et elle vit se dessiner sous l'ondulation de sa robe de serpentard une trace de muscle.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et se rappela comment son corps avait paru se mouvoir puissamment au-dessus du sien. Comment ses yeux avaient exprimé toute la folle passion et le désir d'un animal sauvage . Elle réprima un petit gémissement d'excitation, et se senti devenir incroyablement mouillée en repensant à ces émoustillants souvenirs. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps se concentrer sur ses fesses, et elle se mordit fort sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de repousser l'incontrôlable envi qui palpitait à travers elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Se cria-t-elle en essayant désespérément de repousser son envie de Draco. Quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas le contrôler! Il faut que je m'arrête avant de me jeter sur lui à travers la salle! »

En entendant la cloche qui indiquait la fin du cours, elle concéda une prière silencieuse de remerciement tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Elle lança un regard désespéré dans la direction de Draco, et rougit en croisant ceux de Draco fous d'envi. Comme la chaleur s'intensifiait, Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux sortir de la pièce avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Détachant son regard du sien, elle marcha tout droit vers la porte en priant pour que personne ne remarque son comportement.

Elle redescendait rapidement les couloirs, mais ne pouvait s'arracher de son fort et soudain besoin de Draco. Ses fesses étaient humides de son désir, et elle était certaine que son visage était rouge d'excitation. Gardant sa tête baissée, Hermione paniqua en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Draco et de frappantes images de lui plongeant profondément en elle.

Atteignant un couloir vide, Hermione s'adossa contre le mur, sa poitrine lourde, essayant de prendre de grandes inspirations. Quoiqu'il lui arrive, ce n'était pas normal, et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que Draco la prenne rudement ici et maintenant. Gémissant, Hermione sentit sa main tomber librement sur sa poitrine imaginant que c'était Draco qui les maintenait et les massait.

« Oh, Draco… »

« A quoi tu penses Granger ! Tu es en vue de toute cette putain d'école. N'importe qui pourrait te voir ! »

Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction de la voix choquée, et sentit son corps réagir à son propriétaire.

« Draco… » Son envi de sexe avait rendu sa voix rauque, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit Draco Malfoy perde la parole. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc et sa magnifique bouche pendait légèrement ouverte de surprise. Cette vision entraîna Hermione dans un état frénétique(10), toute pensée rationnelle fut mise de côté pendant qu'elle l'attirait à elle pour se délecter de ses douces et sensuelles lèvres.

Au début ses lèvres restèrent immobiles contre les siennes, obstinées, et pour instant il eut l'air de vouloir la repousser. Mais après qu'il se soit remis de la soudaine attaque (11) sexuelle d'Hermione, il la tira plus près de son corps dur. Les mains d'Hermione fouillaient la soyeuse chevelure de Draco, et elle sentit son corps se déchaîner d'envi. Elle atteignit le bas de sa robe, la mis de côté et massa de sa main son érection palpitante. Se séparant d'elle, Draco jeta un œil sur les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les avait aperçut.

« Non, pas ici. » Murmura-t-il en attrapant sa main et se dirigeant vers la porte d'un placard… Un placard. Si elle n'avait pas été enflammée par l'envi de stupidement baiser Draco Malfoy, Hermione avait la sensation qu'elle aurait refusée d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans un endroit aussi étrange.

Fermant la porte, Draco se retourna vers une Hermione particulièrement frustrée. Sentant son besoin de libération, il s'effeuilla lui-même rapidement, et la repoussa durement contre le mur.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce genre d'effet sur toi. » Murmura-t-il de façon sexy avec une petite pointe d'arrogance. Hermione adorait le son de sa voix et commença à déposer de petits et chauds baiser le long de sa gorge.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Gémit-elle contre sa peau douce, « mais pour une raison quelconque j'ai très envi de toi . »

Tout ce dont Draco avait besoin était cette confession qu'elle le voulait. Tirant vers le bas sur sa culotte mouillée, Draco se libéra lui-même et s'introduit en elle avec une telle force que Hermione fut de nouveau rejeté durement contre le mur. Relevant ses jambes, elle les enroula autour de ses reins pendant qu'il s'enfonçait puissamment en elle.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était la spontanéité de l'acte ou parce que secrètement elle adorait que Draco soit dominant , mais quelque chose rendait leur acte bien meilleur qu'aucun autre qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle entendait sa propre voix proclamer son nom, lui dire d'aller « plus vite ! Plus fort ! » Une partie d'elle était surprise qu'elle puisse demander une telle chose, mais une autre hurlait « OUI » ! Et c'est cette partie qui prenait le contrôle, augmentant le volume de ses cris jusqu'à ce que Draco couvre sa bouche avec la sienne pour stopper ses gémissements lascifs.

Façonnant ses fesses, Draco s'enfonça avec plus de force en elle, de petits grognements sortant de sa gorge. Hermione prenait tellement de plaisir à le sentir en elle qu'elle contracta ses muscles autour de lui, le faisant trembler. Comme punition , Draco tira sa bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassa vigoureusement, Hermione savait qu'ils seraient courbaturés le lendemain, mais en ce moment elle s'en fichait.

A mesure que son corps était énergiquement martelé contre le mur, Hermione sentait son orgasme se rapprocher. L'intensité du moment et de Draco devenait bien trop fort pour qu'elle le supporte. Arrachant sa bouche de la sienne, Hermione força Draco à desserrer légèrement son étreinte en se rejetant vers l'arrière. Le fait de savoir que Draco était aussi sur le point de venir fut assez pour finalement mener leur sauvage union à une fin bouleversante.

Incapable de se taire, Hermione cria pendant que son orgasme l'emportait. Sentir la semence de Draco ruisseler chaudement dans son utérus fit sourire Hermione de satisfaction, sachant qu'il était aussi parvenu à un orgasme gratifiant . Laissant ses jambes retomber de ses hanches, Hermione pris une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer, ressentant toujours les incroyables effets incandescents. Draco récupérait également, la tête contre le mur, prenant de grandes inspirations.

Hermione laissa courir sa main doucement le long du dos de Draco lui faisant resserrer son étreinte. Soudain, Hermione sentit quelque chose tirailler son cœur. La sensation ses bras de Draco autour d'elle, son corps encore chaud contre le sien, ce sentiment de complète satisfaction étaient tout simplement trop parfaits. Se défaisant de leur forte étreinte, Hermione tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Cherchant ses sombres et beaux yeux Hermione eu le soudain besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Draco, elle parla doucement, nerveusement, je crois que je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant soudainement entrer une lumière vive. Hermione fixa son regard, et se glaça sous le choc, l'horreur et la peur . Draco bougea rapidement la dissimulant aux regards autant qu'il le pouvait avec son corps. Et là, se tenant devant eux, il y avait Ron, Harry, et Vila.

Hermione vit en premier l'expression sur le visage d'Harry qui n'était que pure horreur, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce dont il était témoin. Elle vit ensuite Ron, il avait une expression affligée, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de l'arracher de l'intérieur. La dernière fut Vila, mais au lieu de l'horreur ou de la peine, sa réaction n'exprimait que triomphe.

« Ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai dit, Draco. Dit-elle la voix lourde de régal. Mais tu connais l'expression, les actions sont plus fortes que les mots. »


	21. Une femme bafouée

21 Une femme Bafouée

Hermione était reconnaissante à la robe de Draco de lui offrir un certain refuge faces aux regards horrifiés de Harry et Ron. Boutonnant rapidement sa chemise froissée, Hermione senti de chaudes larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle refusait de les laisser verser ; si elle pleurait maintenant elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, et elle ne donnerait pas à Vila cette satisfaction pervertie.

"Espèce de cruelle petite salope" siffla Draco à travers ses dents serrées, la voix dégoulinante de venin.

Pendant un bref instant, Vila tressailli et ses yeux trahirent la douleur que les mots de Draco lui avaient infligés. Bien que tout ça soit vite remplacé par un sourire en coin triomphant.

"Je suis peut-être une salope, Draco." Les yeux de Vila se tournèrent agressivement vers Hermione. "Mais au moins, je ne suis pas une salope de sang de bourbe!"

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est Harry qui prit son tour.

"Ca suffit Vila." Harry décocha à la serpentard un regard glacial. "Je pense que tu en as fait plus qu'assez aujourd'hui."

Vérifiant qu'elle avait recouvré son impassibilité, Hermione sortit de sa cachette derrière Draco, son regard tombant instantanément sur Ron. Sa tête était basse et ses yeux étaient fermement fixes sur le sol de Pierre.

Il ne peut même pas supporter de me regarder, pensa-t-elle misérablement, je viens juste de perdre un de mes meilleurs amis. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle leva les yeux vers Draco et réalisa que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient encore défait de leur sauvage rencontre. C'était une preuve de ce qui venait de se passer, et Hermione aurait souhaité ramper dans un trou et disparaître. Après ce jour, elle perdrait ses mais ; La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus venait d'arriver, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas su dire non à un serpentard arrogant et fier.

"Une fois que l'école aura découvert tout ça Draco, tu seras complètement détruit ; toi aussi, sang de bourbe." Vila croisa ses bras en riant. "Tu n'aurais pas dû me traiter comme une de tes petites putains bon marché, Draco ; Je suis une Lethorne. Ma famille a une situation proche de la tienne, cependant tu traite cette sang de bourbe bien mieux que tu ne m'as jamais traité. Pour ça, je vais m'assurer que paies."

Décroisant les bras, Vila se tourna vers Hermione. "Tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était une petite aide pour te montrer telle la répugnante sang de bourbe que tu es."

Voyant la perplexité sur le visage d'Hermione, Vila mis la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une petite bouteille verte.

"Une potion de désir ; Ca m'a coûté une petite fortune, mais sincèrement ça valait le coup. Au lieu de la consommer comme beaucoup d'autres, tout ce qu'il y a à faire est de l'appliquer à la circulation sanguine pour un effet quasi immédiat .Sur son corps ou sur le corps de son amant ou de celui que l'on désire. C'est souvent utilisé comme aphrodisiaque pour de vieux messieurs, mais j'en ai trouvé une nouvelle utilisation aujourd'hui."

Hermione haleta en écoutant cette révélation, et toucha le bas de sa nuque se souvenant de cette douleur quand Vila l'avait bousculé en passant. Des flammes de rage bouillonnèrent depuis les plus profonds abîmes au fond d'elle-même .Elle était à moitié tentée par l'idée de saisir sa baguette et de jeter un sort à cette fille depuis le trou dont elle se serait extirpée . Elle sentit Draco se raidir à ses côtés, et elle devina qu'il avait aussi la même idée qu'elle.

Serrant les poings, Hermione combattit l'irrésistible envi de frapper Vila. En tant que Préfète en chef elle était sensée montrer l'exemple, et pas aller partout en maltraitant chaque fille qui essayait de l'intimider. Elle se sentait bafouée à l'idée que Vila avait injecté un aphrodisiaque dans son corps la poussant à agir comme un macho. Hermione essaya de trouver un peu de réconfort en pensant que de toute sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais abaissée au niveau de Vila. Pourtant à ce moment-là, ça ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

« Tu veux dire que tu as donné à Hermione une potion de désir ? » Demanda Harry, un air renfrogné se dessinant sur son visage.

« Oui, je lui ai donné une potion de désir. Avant, Je vous ai dit que ces deux-là étaient comme ça depuis des semaines. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester là et regarder le nom de Sang-pur être détruit par une quelconque putain de sang de bourbe. »

Ron restait silencieux, son visage aussi expressif qu'une pierre, tandis que Harry semblait étudier ce que Vila venait de dire.

« Donc, tu as délibérément réglé toute cette chose pour que nous puissions faire quoi exactement ? Aller dire à toute l'école ce qui vient juste de se passer ici ? N'est-ce pas assez d'avoir dû en être témoin ? Et ça n'a pas non plus d'importance que ça amène la honte sur nos maisons ? »

Se détournant, Harry secoua la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. L'inquiétude envahit le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il nota le visage pale et hanté de son ami.

« Il y a eu assez de mal, murmura-t-il. Ca engendrerait beaucoup trop de conflits à Poudlard si les gens venaient à découvrir la vérité. »

L'expression de Vila passa du triomphe au choc. Décroisant les bras, elle regarda Harry, ses yeux assombris par une violente colère.

« Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est pas juste ; Un serpentard et une griffondor, c'est quasiment interdit. Je ne serais pas celle qui se sera fait larguer pour une salope sang de bourbe ! » La voix perçante de Vila emplie les couloirs, hérissant Hermione qui priait pour que personne n'ait entendu la harangue maniaco-dépressive de la serpentard.

C'est alors que le silence tomba sur les cinq. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de questions à poser, personne ne semblait capable de former une phrase. Hermione pouvait sentir la situation commençait à devenir gênante et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être aussi loin que possible. Levant la tête, Hermione réalisa que le regard de Ron avait quitté le sol pour se porter sur ses yeux, et ses lèvres avaient commencé à former la première de toutes ces questions qu'on allait lui poser.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

C'était LA question.

La seule parmi des milliers qui avait vraiment de l'importance.

Une question dont elle n'avait jamais connu l'honnête réponse jusqu'à ces quelques instants.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

« Non. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

C'était fini.


	22. M'aimes tu ?

Finalement, il ne lui resta plus aucune larme à verser. Elle était épuisée de ressentir, et il ne restait plus qu'une douleur creuse dans la poitrine.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle et Draco avaient été découverts ensemble, quatre jour qu'elle avait dit le plus grand et le plus douloureux mensonge de sa vie...

Après avoir nié tout amour pour Draco, elle l'avait sentit se raidir à ses côtés. Il s'était retourné pour la regarder, les yeux dénués d'émotion, puis il était passé devant les autres et avait disparu dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Vila était parti juste après, réalisant qu'elle avait accompli ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le tout début, les séparer . C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Ron et Harry, leurs yeux fermement fixés sur elle.

« Alors, pourquoi ? demanda Ron, les yeux emplis de désarroi. Pourquoi l'as tu même laissé te toucher ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas… Je… Je ne comprend pas… »

« Ron. » Sa voix était basse. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ; Je ne pouvais arrêter de le voir. Mais je… » Les mots se coincèrent une seconde fois dans sa gorge. « Je ne l'aime pas. »

Après cela, ils avaient parlé pendant des heures.. On lui posait des questions, et elle y répondait, et à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait, elle sentait son cœur se briser. Elle devait répondre non à la question de Ron ? N'est-ce pas ? Si elle avait admit ses vrais sentiments, Ron et Harry l'auraient vraiment haï. En niant son amour, il lui restait un moyen de sauver le peu qu'il restait de leur amitié. Si elle laissait sa relation avec Draco se poursuivre, elle amènerait le déshonneur sur sa maison, comme l'avait dit Harry.

J'ai fais le bon choix, se dit-elle en s'asseyant indifféremment sur son lit. Au final, ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon. On serait allé chacun de notre côté, et il ne reste qu'un mois à passer à Poudlard, il valait mieux en finir le plus tôt possible. Elle s'était souvent dit ça ces quatre derniers jours, mais plus elle le répétait, plus cela sonnait faux.

Depuis ce jour, Draco les avait tous fuit. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué une seule fois. Si elle le voyait dans les couloirs, il marchait résolument et passait devant elle, sans même lui accorder un regard. Il avait aussi la même attitude en cours. Elle s'était vu à l'occasion fixer l'arrière de cette tête blonde, ou admirer secrètement ses beaux traits. Il était très douloureux pour elle de le voir chaque jour, et de ne pas pouvoir regarder ses yeux orageux et ardents ; qu'il ne la touche pa,s qu'il ne l'embrasse pas, qu'il ne lui fasse pas l'amour…

Elle repoussa ses idées traîtresses ,et se concentra sur le texte devant elle. Elle devait se concentrer ; les examens finaux étaient dans moins d'un mois, et se languir de Draco n'était pas une option possible. Harry et Ron commençaient seulement à se décontracter quand ils étaient près d'elle. Après qu'ils aient tous parlé ensemble et qu'elle ait promis de ne plus revoir Draco, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Bien entendu, Ron se montrait toujours froid avec elle en certaines occasions, et parfois il trouvait dur de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'idée de perdre l'amitié de Ron et Harry était insupportable. Ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans maintenant, et avaient affronté tellement de choses. Pendant le mois restant, elle voulait tout mettre en œuvre pour prouver que leur amitié valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. En s'allongeant sur son lit, Hermione ferma ses yeux boursouflés et rouges.

« Pardonne-moi Draco, murmurât-elle, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

~ * ~

Une semaine. C'est tout le temps qu'il leur restait à passer à Poudlard. La plupart des examens étaient finis, il manquait seulement DcfM et Métamorphose. Joignant ses mains, Hermione regarda Ron et Harry jouer leur dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Cette année, ils jouaient contre Serdaigle pour la Coupe. D'habitude c'était Serpentard qui jouait contre eux la finale, mais à cause de l'accident de Draco, ils avaient perdus leur joueur star pour les match qui avaient suivi, les faisant tomber au bas du classement.

De bruyantes acclamations s'élevèrent des gradins de Poudlard tandis que les deux équipes faisaient de leur mieux pour marquer dans les de gauche, de droite et du milieu. Pour autant qu'Hermione voulait que Griffondor gagne, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se concentre sur le jeu. De plus, Luna poussait bien assez de cris pour compenser son silence. Depuis le bal, Luna et Harry étaient devenus plutôt proches, et Hermione avait la sensation qu'ils formeraient très vite un couple.

Draco n'était pas au match. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils avaient passé leurs examens ensembles vendredi ; c'était comme s'il s'était envolé.. Elle parcouru le stade des yeux, et reconnu Vila qui se tenait dans un groupe de filles de Serpentard, elle avait l'air aussi intéressée par le jeu que Hermione. Depuis ce jour, quatre semaines plus tôt, Vila avait presque constamment l'air malheureux. Hermione recevait toujours des coups d'œil assassins de la fille, mais à part ça, elle n'agissait pas.

Décidant qu'elle ne manquerait à personne si elle disparaissait des gradins, Hermione se fraya un passage à travers les griffondors excités et retourna à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Les couloirs étaient étrangement vides puisque tout le monde était au match. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle quitté le match, à part qu'elle voulait être seule. Dernièrement elle s'était souvent sentie comme ça, et même si Harry et Ron agissaient de nouveau normalement avec elle, elle ne pouvait se relaxer en compagnie de personne.

Même Ginny l'avait fait asseoir et lui avait demandé si elle allait bien .Elle avait seulement sourit et avait répondu qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses examens. Bien sur, cela avait tout remis d'aplomb et depuis lors, tout le monde croyait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses résultats. Baissant sa tête, Hermione marchait lentement, ne sachant pas exactement où elle allait.

Finalement elle se retrouva devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Souriant, Hermione se souvint de toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé dans cette vieille et grande salle, et comment elle s'était ensevelie sous des livres plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même .

Entrant dans la pièce, Hermione observa autour d'elle les tables vides, et la masse des livres entassée sur les hauts rayonnages. Ca lui manquerait de venir ici. Cette pièce lui avait toujours permis de s'échapper du monde ; de réfléchir sur sa vie. Poudlard avait toujours été bon pour elle, et elle savait que ça lui manquerait terriblement. Soupirant, Hermione s'assit à une table proche.

« Cet endroit va me manquer. » Murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le dessus de la table en bois.

« Encore en train de parler toute seule, à ce que je vois. »

Cette soudaine intrusion dans ses pensées la fit sursauter, Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir.

« Draco ! » Elle essaya de garder sa voix basse et calme, mais les émotions qu'elle ressentait menaçaient de prendre le dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre .Et qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire exactement ? Désolée j'ai dit le plus gros mensonge de toute ma vie ; je t'aime vraiment mais tu sais comment sont les choses .Ou alors, Eh, tu te souviens de ce jour où on s'est fait prendre tous les deux dans le placard à balai, c'était vraiment époustouflant, non ? Non, elle ne pensait pas.

« La même chose que toi, je suppose. » répondit-il. « Je m'éloigne de tous les autres ; après tout on sait déjà que Potter va attraper le vif d'or… Comme toujours. »

Souriant légèrement, Hermione acquiesça. « C'est vrai ; il t'a battu si souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte. » Voyant l'expression de Draco passer à l'ennui, elle fit de son mieux pour réprimer ses rires. Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué.

« Ouai, c'est ça. » Il haussa les épaules prétendant ne pas y accorder de l'importance. « Il va peut-être donner la victoire à Griffondor, mais sans lui, ils ne seraient que des victimes. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez parler, vous les serpentards ! Vous n'avez même pas été jusqu'à la finale cette année, alors vous n'avez pas le droit de parler. » Croisant les bras, Draco sourit de manière arrogante.

« Nous, les serpentards, n'avons pas besoin de gagner un match de Quidditch pour prouver que nous sommes la meilleure des maisons. Nous sommes plus malins et plus rusés qu'aucun Griffondor ne pourra jamais rêver de la devenir. »

Serrant les poings, Hermione sauta de sa chaise et enfonça un doigt dans sa poitrine. « Alors les serpentards sont malins, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi Vila a en fait admit devant Harry et Ron qu'elle m'avait injecté une potion de désir ? Le serpentards sont malins, ha ! Ca n'y ressemble foutrement pas ! »

C'est alors que le visage de Draco s'assombrit de colère , et Hermione fit un pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après avoir essayer de prétendre que rien ne s'était jamais passé, elle débarquait en entraînant de vieux évènements.

« Bien, inutile de dire que tu as tout réglé, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? Tu n'as certainement pas perdu de temps à concéder à la belette que tu m'avais utilisé pour satisfaire ta curiosité sexuelle. Je veux dire, dans la mesure où tu t'es préparé à me séduire avec ta lingerie et tes vêtements pour ensuite crier le nom d'un autre homme, alors je suis sûr que tu n'aurais eut aucun problème à m'utiliser pour ton plaisir personnel . As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu m'a fais sentir stupide ? Spécialement avec cette pétasse calculatrice qui m'a sourit avec dédain pendant des jours. »

Baissant les yeux, Hermione se sentit sans voix. Qu'était-elle supposée répondre ? Quelque soit le choix qu'elle ait fait, elle aurait eut pour conséquence de blesser quelqu'un. En répondant non, elle lui avait laissé l'occasion de se libérer d'elle .Après tout il ne voudrait se retrouver lié à une sang de bourbe pour toujours. Il devrait finalement se marier avec une autre sang pur, comme tout Malfoy depuis des siècles. En disant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle lui avait donné une chance de continuer sa vie, telle qu'elle était avant elle.

« Tu ne comprends, Draco. » Sa voix était lourde d'émotion et elle sentait un poids pendre à son cœur .« Quest-ce que j'étais supposée dire ? Je t'aime ? Si j'avais fait ça, tu aurais fuit à travers champs. Après tout, tu es un Malfoy… tu ne te compromettrais jamais avec quelqu'un que tu considères comme inférieure . Au final, nos chemins se seraient séparés. Il ne reste qu'une semaine, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne nous serions jamais contacté après avoir quitté Poudlard. En y mettant un point final maintenant, je nous ai fait à tous les deux une faveur, et tu le sais ! »

En y regardant de près, Hermione vit que Draco restait impassible. C'était comme s'il n'avait même pas enregistré un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, il lui décocha son fameux sourire en coin encore une fois avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu as absolument raison Granger. Tu m'as épargné l'écriture d'une lettre genre « c'était sympa ». Contrairement aux autres femmes qui s'accrochent désespérément à moi, tu comprends que j'ai des besoins à combler, et tu a parfaitement accompli ton travail. » Ne voyant pas l'expression horrifiée sur son visage, Draco pris le chemin de la porte, sans lui accorder un autre regard.

« A plus Granger… C'était sympa. »

Elle mordit si fort sa lèvre inférieure pour arrêter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le sang chaud qui coulait dans sa bouche.

Le jour du Départ de Poudlard arriva enfin. Dumbledore avait préparé une très grande fête dans la grande salle, et dans moins de cinq heures, elle quitterait Poudlard pour de bon.

Se moquant de Harry qui venait encore de se faire battre aux échecs sorciers par Ron, Hermione ressenti un pincement au cœur. Après avoir reçu ses résultats finaux, elle rejoindrait avec un peu de chance une des plus prestigieuse université du monde magique. L'arithmancie était son point fort, et elle l'étudierait avec certains des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération. Elle sourit à ses pensées, et continua à regarder Harry supplier Ron pour une autre partie.

Tous les deux n'étaient pas encore très à l'aise avec le « cas Draco », mais ils tentaient réellement de faire de leur mieux pour que les choses aillent mieux. Hermione savait que Ron était toujours contrarié, et elle aurait aimé ressentir la même chose pour lui que lui pour elle , mais elle savait qu'il était cruel de lui donner de faux espoirs. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour rester en contact pendant les vacances et pour se rencontrer dès qu'ils le pourraient. Leur amitié était trop précieuse pour chacun d'eux pour simplement l'oublier.

Remarquant un éclair de cheveux blond de l'autre côté de la grande salle, Hermione observa Draco pendant qu'il s'asseyait entre Crabbe et Goyle. Comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui faisait la conversation, mais au lieu d'ignorer la table des Griffondors comme il le faisait les mois derniers, il lui jetait régulièrement des regards. Détournant les yeux, Hermione chassa la douleur maussade de sa poitrine.

Ces dernières semaines avait été un enfer sans lui. Elle en était devenue accro, et ne voulait rien de plus que de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser sans retenue. Réalisant que ça n'arriverait jamais, puisque maintenant il la détestait officiellement , Hermione se leva de la table des Griffondors et s'excusa. Elle avait besoin d'être seule : son cœur était bien assez brisé, sans avoir en plus à supporter l'idée que Draco la détestait.

Elle se retrouva seule dans les jardins abandonnés, elle ferma ses poings et commença à donner des coups dans l'air frais.

« Bon sang ! » cria-t-elle « C'est pas juste ! »

« Je croyais t'avoir averti sur les dangers de se parler à soi-même »

*Oh mon dieu.*

*Cela va-t-il jamais prendre fin ?*

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Hermione sentit sa poitrine battre quand elle croisa ses yeux gris. Sa robe bougeait farouchement dans le vent et ses cheveux commençaient à retomber en désordre, il était comme elle l'avait trouvé le matin où elle s'était réveillé près de son corps chaud.

« Ouai, eh bien... » Sa voix était grave. « On dirait que je deviens un peu folle dernièrement. » En avançant d'un pas, Draco acquiesça.

Ouai, j'ai cette sensation aussi. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux agit un peu bêtement ensemble alors. »

Hochant la tête, elle se sentit avancer aussi d'un pas ver s vers lui.

« Je… Crois oui. »

Il y eut une longue pause ensuite. Le vent était dur contre eux deux, et on aurait dit qu'une tempête allait éclater à tout moment. Elle regardait toujours Draco dans les yeux, et vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir.

« Hermione »

Son nom ? Il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom ! Venant de ses lèvres, il résonnait avec tant de douceur. Il le prononçait avec un ton grave et rauque, qu'elle sentit ses genoux faiblir.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle ne put cacher le choc que sa question avait provoqué sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, pensé que Draco Malfoy lui poserait une telle question. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait mentir encore une fois ; Ca l'avait presque tué de le dire la dernière fois. Depuis des mois, elle avait nié éprouver autre chose que du désir pour lui, et au moment où elle avait réalisé ses vrais sentiments, Vila avait débarqué et ruiné toute l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Draco… Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question et tu le sais. »

La colère devint évidente sur le visage du serpentard quand il réduisit la distance entre eux, et qu'il lui saisit brutalement les mains.

« Si, tu peux répondre à cette satanée question, Hermione ! Je dois savoir ce que tu ressens. Sans qu'il y ait la belette, Potter ou Vila en train de regarder, je dois savoir. »

L'intensité du moment la fit trembler, Hermione sentit son esprit nager dans le plaisir de cette sensation. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à convoiter Draco revint en flash dans sa tête. Le baiser sous l'arbre, quand il s'était blessé au Quidditch, quand ils s'étaient disputés… quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question, et elle devait la lui dire avant que son cœur ne se brise enfin.

« Oui, Draco… Je t'aime. »

Elle ne s'était jamais sentit plus libre de toute sa vie qu'à ce moment. Peu importe qu'il parte en courant ou lui rit au visage ; elle ne s'en souciait plus… La vérité avait été dite.

Sa réponse à sa confession était étrange. Au début, il continua à la tenir de sa poigne mortelle , sans manifester l'intention de la lâcher. Quand il le fit finalement, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle sentit à quel point il se retenait. Doucement, il s'écarta et repoussa une mèche de cheveux égarée sur son visage.

« Mon dieu Hermione. Tu as une idée de ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Elle aurait pu lui poser la même question ! A quoi croyait-il exactement qu'elle s'était épuisée depuis toutes ces semaines après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois ? S'éloignant de son étreinte, elle secoua la tête en signe de confusion.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que tu essayes de dire, Draco. Que veux-tu exactement ? »

En le voyant se passer la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Hermione devina qu'il s'évertuait à trouver ses mots.

« Bon sang, je sais pas, Hermione. Comme je suis un Malfoy, tu pourrais penser que j'aurais envi de baiser quelques femmes avant de finalement m'établir et d'épouser une vierge qui m'aiderait à engendrer des héritiers. »

Pas du tout amusée par sa harangue, Hermione écouta pendant qu'il citait certaines des choses qu'elle avait dit dans la bibliothèque.

« Et bien sûr, je ne me compromettrais jamais avec quelqu'un que je considère en dessous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il voulait certainement un coup de pied dans le cul, mais il n'avait manifestement pas terminé.

« Peut-être est-il possible que je veuille en fait une femme qui ne me traite pas comme si j'étais son ticket restaurant pour la vie si elle a la chance de me baiser. Peut-être que je veux une femme qui est maligne, forte et indépendante. » Sa voix devenait plus grave à chaque mot qui passait ses lèvres. « Peut-être que je te veux toi. »

Choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione étudia Draco pour voir s'il c'était bien l'arrogant Prince des serpentards qui se tenait devant elle. Après toutes ces années de bagarres et de disputes, comment aurait-elle pu s'attendre à ce que les choses finissent comme ça ? Qu'elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait depuis des années ! Comme la frontière entre la haine et l'amour était mince !

Elle fit un pas vers le corps chaud de Draco, elle ne put empêcher ses bras de s'enrouler autour de son torse ferme.

« Oui » Murmurât-elle contre sa poitrine. « Moi aussi je te veux. »

Alors, il baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes, et les captura dans un émouvant baiser. Elle sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir à nouveau, Hermione s'accrocha encore plus à lui, le baiser s'approfondit alors un peu plus. Ce moment aurait pû se poursuivre en une pure béatitude si seulement ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par une grave voix en colère.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?!? »

Rompant d'un bond leur étreinte passionnée, Hermione laissa ses yeux se fixer sur le visage furieux de Ron. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'effet de l'angoisse, Hermione pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, Ron soit parti. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas le cas. Voyant qu'il se tenait toujours là, elle joignit ses mains, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

« Ron » Commença-t-elle. « S'il te plait ne me déteste pas pour ça, mais je ne peux plus mentir, ni à toi ni à moi-même, plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. » Elle laissa sa main glisser de celle de Draco, et fit quelques pas vers Ron. « Je suis désolée, que tu l'ais découvert de cette façon, Ron, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Peu importe à quel point j'apprécie notre amitié, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de plus. » Voyant que l'expression de Ron n'avait pas changé, Hermione laissa s'échapper un soupir d'exaspération. « Je t'en prie essaye de comprendre Ron… Je l'aime ! »

C'est certainement ce qui résolut la situation. Ron paru sur le point d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque, pendant que Draco arrivait lentement à ses côtés et pris fermement sa main. Le sentant serrer sa main en signe d'encouragement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce serait dur pour tous les deux, spécialement pour Draco. Le fait de prendre sa main lui avait presque semblé étrange. Il n'était pas habitué à aimer ou être aimé, sa famille était riche mais pas d'amour.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Ron répéta lentement la phrase comme s'il essayait de traiter ses mots. « Mais… Tu as dit que non. Que c'était juste du désir. Tu as promis que tu ne le verrais plus, Hermione ! Il t'a corrompu. Il essaye de te retourner contre nous ! Ca doit être un plan élaborer par lui et son père ; après tout Draco va devenir un mage-mort comme Lucius ! »

« Assez ! » Draco lâcha sa main et avança pour faire à Ron, ne laissant que quelques pas entre eux. « Je ne te permettrais pas de porter de si repoussantes accusations contre moi. Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais un mange-mort. C'est le chemin qu'a choisi mon père, mais je ne le suivrai pas. » Draco secoua la tête. « J'ai vu les effets que ça a eu sur lui ; ce que ça a fait à ma famille… Ma mère. Il vit dans la peur constante de ce que son Maître lui fera s'il échoue. Je ne me laisserais pas contrôler de cette façon, par qui que ce soit »

Hermione vit le choc sur le visage de Ron et elle devait admettre qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Draco ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de ce qu'il pensait de son mange mort de père. Elle avait toujours présumé qu'il serait fidèle aux souhaits de son père ; Qu'il suivrait Voldemort tout comme le reste des Malfoy avant lui. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était opposé à devenir un partisan de Voldemort, mais encore une fois, lui avait-elle vraiment jamais demandé ?

« Tu mens » Dit Ron, l'incertitude aiguisant sa voix. « Tu es un Malfoy ; tu es né et tu as été élevé pour servir Voldemort. C'est de notoriété publique dans le monde magique que vous êtes tous corrompus. » Voyant le visage de Draco s'assombrir, Hermione se prépara à casser la bataille émergeante.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Weasley. » Le prévint Draco. « Je suis peut-être un Malfoy, mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas un idiot de mangemort. Et je me fiche de ce que toi, Vila, ou Potter tramerez pour nous arrêter Hermione et moi, parce que je vous combattrais à chaque fois. »

Hermione pouvait vraiment sentir son cœur commencer à fondre dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait réellement une véritable attention pour elle. C'était toujours un connard, mais c'était son connard, et il était prêt à se battre pour eux. Elle savait que le chemin serait dur et douloureux, mais cette relation valait la peine que l'on se batte pour. Elle aimait sincèrement ses amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de Draco, et pendant longtemps, il ne s'était agit que de désir. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, tout ceci avait mûri, et elle n'était plus certaine maintenant à quel moment les choses avaient commencé à changer pour eux deux, mais c'était arrivé, rapidement et brutalement.

Elle s'avance entre les deux, et regarda ces visages qu'elle aimait. Ron avait l'air de s'être calmé, enregistrant ce que Draco venait de lui dire. Draco fixait Ron, refusant de reculer.

« Je ne veux pas que cela change notre amitié Ron » Dit-elle. « Dans un monde parfait, j'espère que tu accepterais mes sentiments pour Draco. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, et ça me fend le cœur de penser que je vais finir par vous perdre à cause de ça. » Elle cilla pour repousser ses larmes, et pris doucement la main molle de Ron. « Je t'en pris, ne me déteste pas. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

La voix provenait de derrière l'épaule de Ron, et tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir qui c'était.

« Harry ? »

Voir le visage d'Harry ajouta à l'angoisse d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais si c'était cruel, alors elle ne serait pas capable de le supporter. Son cœur avait déjà bien été assez torturé.

« Hermione. » Harry les balaya du regard. "Je suis désolé."

" Hein?" De toute évidence Draco s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, se dit Hermione toujours incertaine de ce dont Harry parlait.

« Je veux dire… » Il baissa la tête. "Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais ; Que tu... Eh bien, que tu aimais Draco. Tu nous as dit qu'il ne s'agissait que de désir, que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu essayais de nous protéger et que tu te faisais du mal par la même occasion. Je suis désolé que… Nous n'ayons pas été là pour toi. » Hermione croisa son regard, et le vit sourire. « Parce que toi, tu as toujours été là pour nous. »

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint, était de courir dans les bras d'Harry, et de plonger son visage contre son épaule. Elle sentit sa chemise se tremper de ses larmes, et la douce pression de la main réconfortante de Ron sur son épaule.

~ * ~

"Je ne peux toujours pas y croire." Dit calmement Ron à Harry. « Je veux dire, eux deux… Ensemble ; ça aurait été un couple impossible il y a un an. »

« Oui, je sais, acquiesça Harry, je trouve toujours ça difficile de m'y faire, mais… Eh bien, ils sont heureux ensemble, tu sais. C'est tout ce qui compte au bout du compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Acquiescant, Ron pris son bagage.

« Je pense que oui. »

Voyant l'expression morose de Ron, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

« Est-ce que ça va aller. »

Levant les yeux, Ron était sur le point de répondre quand il vit une grande silhouette avec une chevelure noire de jais les approchant. Ron reconnu Ruby Eaglefire. Elle était certainement une des femmes les plus sexy et les plus convoité qu'ait connu Poudlard. Ses compétences au lit avaient été grandement vantées, bien qu'en fait, très peu aient pu le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Cette fille n'était pas facile, et ça ajoutait encore à son mystère. Ron déglutit quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait directement pendant qu'elle marchait d'un air dégagé jusqu'à lui, ses hanches bougeaient de manière cadencée et sa robe courait autour d'elle.

Il regarda Harry s'éloigna d'eux deux pour aller parler à sa nouvelle petite amie, Luna. Ron se sentit devenir chaud de nervosité et d'excitation. S'arrêtant devant lui, Ruby fit courir ses yeux exotiques sur son corps.

« Tu es Ronald Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et séductrice. Avalant sa salive, Ron hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour bien se tenir.

« Je t'ai vu dans Poudlard de temps en temps, continua-t-elle, j'ai toujours voulu te connaître, mais tu sais comment sont le choses quand tu fais parti de la maison de serpentards. C'est si difficile de trouver un homme qui ne gave pas en parlant de son précieux héritage, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu es différent, pour un sang pur. » Lui souriant de façon sexy, elle s'approcha et amena sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Tu sais, je trouve que le roux peut être tellement sexy sur un homme. C'est une preuve de classe et de caractère. Et aussi de passion. » Repoussant ses longs cheveux soyeux, Ruby lui lança un autre sourire séducteur. « Et j'espère que je serais capable de connaître l'homme sous l'enveloppe passionnée. »

Pour un instant, Ron fut tenter de courir loin de cette fille entreprenante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme Ruby Eaglefire aurait remarqué un gars comme lui. Voyant la sensuelle promesse dans les yeux de la fille, Ron su qu'elle bien au-delà de sa catégorie. Mais c'est alors que le déclic se fit en lui. Pourquoi serait-elle hors de sa catégorie ? Elle était là, lui faisant des avances, et il était sur le point de l'éconduire. Riant intérieurement à sa stupidité, Ron sourit en retour à Ruby.

« Eh bien, je devrais t'obliger à tenir ta promesse… »

~ * ~

Harry enlaçait Luna pour un câlin d'adieu, il entendit des rires charmeurs provenant de là où il avait laissé Ron. Ce qu'il vit lui fit sortir les yeux de la tête. Ruby Eaglefire faisait courir sa main finement manucuré le long du bras de Ron. Comment Ron avait séduit Ruby Eaglefire ?!? C'était simplement impossible ! Pourtant, vu comment Ron la menait à l'écart, ça semblait finalement possible.

~ * ~

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Draco s'écroula finalement sur son corps satisfait. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque trois ans maintenant, et leur relation était devenu plus forte et passionnée chaque jour.

Après que son père l'ai déshérité de la fortune Malfoy, Draco avait commencé à travailler au Ministère et était vite devenu un de leur membre les plus estimé. Avec sa récente promotion, Hermione n'avait aucun doute qu'il serait bientôt au tableau. Elle aussi avait trouvé sa voie dans le monde ; Son nom était devenu assez populaire auprès de quelques professeurs d'Arithmancie reconnus, et on lui avait offert plusieurs postes pour les aider à enseigner cette matière à des étudiants spécialisés.

Elle enroula ses bras autour du corps épuisé de Draco, elle sentit ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur le creux de sa nuque, lui donnant ainsi des frissons. S'écartant lentement d'elle, il la garda dans ses bras et continua à lui laisser de doux baisers sur son visage et son cou. Soupirant, Hermione réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point elle aimait cet homme allongé près d'elle.

Quand Draco lui avait finalement dit ces trois mots, elle l'avait couvert de baisers d'adoration avant de le pousser dans la chambre pour une nuit de pure extase. Souriant à ce souvenir, Hermione répondit à ses lèvres, et commença à placer ses propres baisers sur son formidable corps.

Elle pensait toujours à différents moyens de lui montrer son amour et vice-versa. La lingerie de Victoria's Secrets une des façons préféré de Draco d'exprimer son amour, il l'avait définitivement remboursé pour le slip qu'il avait déchiré quelques années plus tôt. Ils avaient affronté tellement de choses ces trois dernières années. Tellement de disputes, de pleurs, et de peine, mais le résultat final en valait réellement la peine. Maintenant, le futur ne paraissait être fait que d'amour, adoration et joie.

Souriant, Hermione réalisa comme il était stupéfiant que deux personnes si différentes puissent trouver le bonheur en chacun d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui croient au destin ou aux âmes sœurs ; elle était bien trop logique pour ce genre de choses, mais des moments comme celui-là la faisait réellement réfléchir.

Elle plongea dans le regard vertigineux de son amoureux, Hermione se retrouva à dire les mots dont elle ne se fatiguait jamais

« Je t'aime Draco »

Elle l'aimait vraiment.

FIN.


End file.
